Entrelinhas
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: O relacionamento entre Carol e Daryl é um mistério subentendido. O problema é que muitas vezes as pessoas não conseguem ler as entrelinhas, qualquer bobeira é motivo para mal entendido. E um coração que doí, é um coração que funciona. Carol sempre soube disso. baseado no trailer da 4 temporada
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Walking Dead não me pertence.

Nota: Pequeno fanfiction baseado no trailer da 4 temporada. Claro, aquele abraço entre Daryl e Beth provavelmente não representa nada, mas uma mente criativa... cria! E sofre ¬¬" CARYL, sempre! Amo Placebo, eu vou escutando as músicas e criando coisas na minha cabecinha kkkkk

**Porque um coração que dói, é um coração que funciona- Placebo- Bright Lights**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**"Entrelinhas"**

**Parte 1**

Dizem que as pessoas só se dão conta de importância de algo quando perdem.

Vinte e três dias.

Vinte e três dias, seis horas e quarenta e sete minutos, para ser mais exato, isso se Daryl tivesse um relógio para manter a conta.

A última vez que Carol entrou em sua cela, antes de ir dormir, sentou naquela cadeira perto do batente e conversou, sobre tudo, sobre nada. A cadeira estava no mesmo lugar, durante esses vinte e três dias, vazia, a espera.

A rotina foi quebrada e Daryl não sabia explicar o motivo. Ele não entendia, ele queria de volta.

De longas conversas e confissões, sim ele estava começando a se abrir para Carol, contando segredos de sua infância conturbada, eles passaram para somente "bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite", e agora, somente um aceno. "Daryl", ela diz rapidamente e simplesmente passava por ele, como se o caçador fosse mais um objeto fazendo parte do cenário.

Vinte e três dias, e ele não agüentava de saudade. Saudade daquilo que nunca teve e provavelmente nunca terá. Uma tarde, ao vê-la rindo e conversando animada com os novos moradores de Woodbury, Daryl sentiu os olhos ardendo, o corpo tremendo. Ele foi capaz de esconder muito bem o sentimento, ninguém percebeu, e se percebesse, Daryl culparia a poeira. Ele se sentiu abandonado, mais uma vez em sua vida.

_...Por quê?..._

Carol tinha estabelecido uma nova rotina que não o incluía, e isso queimava seu peito, ele odiava. Isso tirava sua paciência, ele tinha vontade de quebrar algo, de fugir para a floresta. De baixar a cabeça e se entristecer.

Ela acordava cedo, preparava o café da manhã, cuidava das roupas, do almoço, arrumava a 'casa´, mantendo o maximo de normalidade possível. Depois do almoço dava aula para as crianças. Primeiro aulas de geografia, historia, matemática, depois aulas de 'defesa com facas´, quem poderia imaginar a doce e tímida Carol Peletier ensinando crianças a matar walkers com facas. No final da tarde, ela organizava o jantar, fazia o seu turno de vigília, e antes de dormir ia para a biblioteca estudar livros de enfermagem e primeiros socorros junto com Hershel.

Carol havia se transformado em pilar dentro da prisão, era a mulher que todos procuravam quando passavam por algum problema, era a mãe. As crianças a seguiam, principalmente uma loirinha que estranhamente o lembrava de Sophia. Daryl sentia ciúmes de uma criança? Ela estava tomando quase toda atenção de Carol. Mas ela tinha atenção para oferecer para Tyreese, Sasha,Rick, Judith, Carl, Hershel, Maggie, Gleen. Carol tinha tempo para todos, menos para ele.

Daryl abaixou a cabeça e continuou comendo, colherada cheias de sopa após colherada. A sopa preparada por Karen não tinha sabor, não estava ruim, mas faltava sal, faltava alguma coisa, mas era o que tinha para comer. Carol não teve tempo de preparar o jantar naquele final de tarde. Ela , Tyreese, Sasha estavam planejando alguma coisa. Daryl não quis ficar para ouvir. Era demais. Escutar Carol rindo e falando com tanta facilidade com aquele homem. Ele começava a odiar Tyreese, e o filho da mãe nem dava motivos para isso.

"Está combinado, amanhã a gente sai antes do primeiro raio de sol. Se você não acordar, eu jogo um balde de água na sua cabeça, eu juro." Ela apontou para o ex jogador de futebol americano, e riu, dirigindo-se para o fogão com o prato na mão.

"Nada mais justo" Tyresse também riu. Logo se sentou ao lado de Daryl, com um sorriso nos lábios, o caçador quis enfiar sua colher no meio da testa do homem. Ele sentiu a comida embrulhando no seu estômago. Ele sentiu raiva, ódio.

Daryl escondeu os olhos debaixo da franja, seu olhar provavelmente faria com que o jantar fosse interrompido com uma enorme briga. As coisas já estavam difíceis para ele, era melhor evitar.

"O que vocês estão planejando?" Rick balançou Judith que balbuciava em seu colo "Ba ba ba..."A bebê tinha bolinhas de saliva nos pequenos lábios.

"É uma surpresa. Amanhã a gente vai saber se vale a pena investir nisso ou não..." Carol sorriu, com o prato na mão, ela parou ao lado de Rick, falando com uma voz infantil, ela abriu um largo sorriso para Judith "Hei bebê, você está quase falando papai? EH?"

Daryl sentiu o canto de seu lábio levantando, quase um sorriso, a voz de Carol conversando com Judith era deliciosa, ele tinha que admitir. Ele sentiu uma onda de adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo quando Carol sentou-se ao seu lado para jantar. Vinte e três dias depois ela estava perto dele novamente.

"Você...você...Não quer que eu vá junto?" A voz de Daryl, sempre grossa e rouca, saiu esganada. Se Merle estivesse vivo, ele provavelmente estaria rolando no chão de tanto rir. ..._Isso não é um Dixon, isso é maricas..._

Carol engoliu seco, ela sentia tanta falta dele. Mas ela precisava ser forte, estava quase conseguindo atingir o seu objetivo. Esquecer Daryl Dixon, enterrar esse sentimento ridículo que sentia por ele. _...Quem você pensa que engana Carol?... _Ela colocou uma colherada de sopa na boca, sabendo que poderia engasgar com o liquido, mas precisava umedecer a garganta seca.

"Ah. Obrigada Daryl, é mais um...reconhecimento. É uma idéia que eu o Tyreese tivemos que pode melhorar muito nossas vidas, mas a gente não quer criar expectativas. Amanhã todos ficaram sabendo se vai funcionar ou não. Ok?"

Vinte e três, finalmente uma sentença completa vindo de Carol para Daryl. Ela tinha que ser forte agora. Enterrar logo esse sentimento, e voltar a conviver com ele como pessoas normais. Estava sendo difícil, cada dia era uma batalha.

A verdade, tudo que Carol realmente queria, era sentar naquela cadeira, dentro da cela de Daryl, e conversar e rir. Fazer ele ficar vermelho com suas provocações...Suspirar, esperar por um contato qualquer, um beijo...Sentir seu coração pulsando como uma adolescente...

Mas não era mais seu lugar. Não era mais sua posição, Beth e Daryl que se entendessem, como tinham se entendido, há vinte e três dias, seis horas e quarenta e sete minutos.

Carol desviou seu olhos de Daryl, já sentindo vontade de voar dali. Ela tinha prometido para si mesma, depois da cena inusitada que viu entre os dois, ia cumprir sua própria promessa. ..._Espaço, eu preciso de espaço... Eu preciso colocar minha mente pra funcionar e fazer a vida aqui na prisão ficar melhor para todos nós...  
_

..._Chega de sofrer..._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Prenda sua respiração, conte até dez. Entre em colapso e comece tudo de novo" English Summer Rain-Placebo**

******~.~.~.~.~.~**

**"Entrelinhas"**

** Parte 2**

**Vinte e três dias atrás...**

Finalmente o tempo estava firme, sol forte, céu azul. Carol acordou com um sorriso no rosto naquela manhã. Ela estava animada com o tempo firme, definitivamente ia fazer uma revolução naquele Bloco C, colocar tudo no sol, colchões, cobertores, sapatos.

Tudo, o lugar estava cheirando a mofo e a naftalina. ..._Parece um armário vó..._. Ela riu, recolhendo as roupas sujas, Carl estava mais tranquilo, mas era um tipo adolescente, bagunceiro.

Obviamente Carol estava orgulhosa do progresso que tinha feito aqui, não era só mais uma dona de casa, tímida e assustada. Agora era uma guerreira, matava walkers com facão, atirava com armas e espingardas, mas ainda gostava de deixar tudo em ordem, tudo organizado. Tirava um certo prazer dos afazeres domésticos, não era mais obrigada pelo punho e mão pesada do marido, fazia porque gostava. Quem não gosta de receber sorrisos e agradecimentos? Roupas limpas e dobradas em suas camas. Sim, era uma troca, e ela precisava desse sentimento.

Carol torceu o nariz quando pegou o tênis de Carl. _...Pelo amor de Deus tem um zumbi dentro desse tênis... _Ela riu_._Adolescentes e seus odores. "Para o sol" e continuou caminhando pelo andar de cima do Bloco C, coletando itens. Provavelmente estava sozinha dentro da prisão, todos já estavam lá fora, aproveitando o bom tempo para reforçar as cercas, plantar, cuidar dos animais.

Os porquinhos eram tão bonitinhos. ..._Não quero nem me apegar, vão virar jantar muito em breve, coitadinhos, mas pelo menos Daryl não precisa sair tanto pra caçar... _

Daryl, a noite passada tinha sido especial. Nada físico aconteceu realmente, mas ele se abriu, contou coisas de sua infância. Coisas que provavelmente nunca tinha contado para ninguém. Suas cicatrizes, seus medos.

Ele era extraordinário. Como uma criança criada em um ambiente tão hostil tinha se tornado um adulto tão bom, justo? Ok, rude, mas ele era sim, um homem de honra.

Carol entendeu que tinha ainda um longo caminho até um beijo, sim, ela queria beijá-lo. Depois da noite passada, mais que nunca. Tirar aquele abandono que Daryl sentia no peito, prometer que enquanto vivesse ficaria sempre ao seu lado.

Ainda não era tempo, ia chegar, se os dois continuassem com as confissões noturnas. Aquela cadeira ficaria cada vez mais próxima da cama, com certeza. As bochechas de Carol queimaram. _...Que pensamento travesso..._

Com um sorriso no rosto, e com rubor nas bochechas Carol se aproximou da escada. Ela estava pensando em jogar tudo lá pra baixo, ao invés de subir e descer varias vezes. E chamar Carl para ajudar a levar tudo lá pra fora.

Do alto da escada, Carol paralisou, uma onda gelada percorreu seu corpo.

Como um soco, ela não conseguia respirar. Como tudo pode mudar de um segundo para o outro? De lá de cima ela viu. Daryl encostado em canto, e Beth agarrada nele. Pelo ângulo, eles estavam se beijando.

"Não..."

Carol colocou a mão na boca para abafar qualquer ruído. Seus olhos haviam se tornado rios, ela não conseguia evitar as lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo rosto. Como um fantasma, sem um ruído, ela deu passos para trás, rapidamente se escondendo em sua cela.

Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de presenciar. Estava alii como uma idiota. Cheia de planos e expectativas, pensando no momento em que finalmente beijaria Daryl, enquanto ele estava lá em baixo agarrado em Beth.

Beth? Meu Deus, ela tinha idade para ser filha de Daryl. Que irônico, Carol era mais velha que Daryl uns quatro anos, e se achava velha demais para ele. E ele era mais velho que Beth quantos anos? Uns VINTE E TRÊS? E tudo bem assim? Por que ele é homem, e para o homem com uma mulher mais nova não faz diferença?

_...IDIOTA, IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDA... _Carol não conseguia controlar os soluços, mesmo apertando a palma da mão na boca com força.

Ela precisava sair dali, ela precisava respirar. Doía mais que todos os machucados que Ed tinha infligido nela. Era uma facada no peito. ..._Como eu fui idiota, me iludindo esse tempo todo?O que um homem como ele ia querer comigo? Uma mulher usada, abusada, cheia de cabelos brancos, de cicatrizes..._

Carol se jogou na cama, finalmente tirando a mão da sua boca, e despejando toda a sua magoa no travesseiro. _...é claro que ele quer alguém com a Beth, perfeita, que possa encher de filhos e_...

Foi-se o sol e o dia perfeito de Carol, seu coração estava nublado, e ia demorar um bom tempo para que essas nuvens fossem embora. Se é quem um dia elas iriam embora.

Ela chorou no travesseiro por um bom tempo, os olhos queimando, o nariz correndo, o peito doendo muito. Sua mente, traiçoeira, começou a trabalhar em outra magoa. Sophia. Quando você está sofrendo, todos os sofrimentos dão as mãos para atormentar ao mesmo tempo.

_...Por que minha vida tem que ser assim? O que eu fiz de tão errado para ser punida, e punida, e punida?...Baby, eu queria tanto estar com você agora! Te abraçar. Ver seu sorriso. As sardas no seu rosto, seu cabelo loirinho, o seu cheirinho, bebê! Por que você me deixou sozinha aqui?Por que não voltou para aquela estrada? Eu te esperei todo dia. Eu não tenho mais ninguém. Eu nunca tive...Filha...Eu não tenho ninguém... Você foi a minha única alegria, a única. Eu queria ter ido com você naquele dia do celeiro. Eu queria..._

Carol não sabe dizer se desmaiou ou passou mal, ela acabou adormecendo, de bruços, agarrada ao travesseiro.

Ela escutou o som do mar, o barulho das ondas batendo na areia, as gaivotas gritando, a brisa suave. Sophia estava lá, com um vestido florido e os pés descalços, na beira da praia. Sorrindo, correndo quando a água chegava perto dos seus pés. "Mamãe!" Ela gargalhou, e esticou os braços na direção de Carol.

"Sophia. Sophia..." Carol correu para a sua filha, abraçando finalmente, como teria feito naquele dia no celeiro se Daryl não tivesse impedido. Puxando pra perto, amassando a menina contra o peito, como se sua vida dependesse disso. "Sophia" Carol sentiu o cheiro do shampoo de melancia. O preferido, sempre o shampoo de melancia, aquele que não deixava os olhos arderem.

Sophia estava ali, ela podia tocar, abraçar, sentir o perfume do cabelo loirinho.

"Mamãe" Carol, que se ajoelhou na areia abraçando Sophia, que correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Carol não queria deixar Sophia nunca mais. Sonho, delírio, ilusão, tanto faz, não importa, era onde Carol queria ficar, naquela praia paradisíaca com sua filha.

"Mamãe" Carol olhos para Sophia, para as sardas, para o sorriso. "Eu estou aqui, viu? Não é lindo?" A menina gargalhou com a gaivota que chegou bem pertinho das duas.

"É lindo, a mamãe não vai mais te deixar, eu juro, eu prometo, eu juro" Carol soluçou. Era isso, o momento que ela esperava.

"Eu sei mamãe, mas você ainda não pode. Você tem coisas pra fazer lá...As pessoas precisam de você. Mais do que nunca." Sophia estava seria agora, ela ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto, mas olhava Carol com intensidade e conhecimento muito superior para quem tinha só doze anos de idade.

"Não, não, não. Eu quero ficar com você." Carol balançou a cabeça, ela não podia se separar de Sophia novamente, simplesmente não podia.

"Mamãe, você está parecendo uma criança mimada, só falta fazer bico" Sophia gargalhou alto. Ela se soltou do abraço de Carol, que muito relutante deixou que Sophia desse um passo pra trás. "Eu estou aqui te esperando mamãe, mas você precisa ajudar as pessoas...lá. Você me deixa tão orgulhosa. Eu tenho orgulho de ser sua filha Carol." Novamente Sophia não parecia ter doze anos de idade, era muito mais profundo que isso. "Eu estou aqui sempre que você precisar"

"CAROL? CAROL?"

Carol acordou com um chacoalhão. Ela demorou alguns segundos para se localizar. Rick estava ao seu lado dentro da cela, com Judith no colo. A adorável Judith.

"Você está bem? Eu vi todas as coisas espalhadas pelo caminho, Carl disse que você estava recolhendo roupas para colocar no sol? E sumiu!" Rick se sentou ao lado de Carol na cama. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. "Tudo bem?"

"Bababa" Judith esticou os braços para Carol, se jogando em seu colo. Carol não encontrava palavras para explicar. O que testemunhou entre Daryl e Beth. O "sonho" com Sophia. Ela simplesmente não tinha voz.

Antes que Carol abrisse a boca para balbuciar alguma coisa, ela sentiu o cheiro de Judith. Melancia, shampoo de melancia, aquele shampoo infantil... Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

"Yeah, tudo bem..." Eu só preciso de paciência, e espaço. Para mostrar meu valor, para crescer, para esquecer, para seguir em frente...Como sempre foi, como sempre será.

"Tudo vai ficar bem Rick..."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Esse capitulo é dedicado a minha adorável amiga Andressa Moraes. *o***

**CARYL, forever!**

**"Um amigo em necessidade é um amigo de verdade" Pure Morning- Placebo**

~.~.~.~.~.~

"**Entrelinhas"**

**Parte 3**

Triste fato sobre a vida de Daryl Dixon, foi preciso o fim do mundo para que ele fizesse do apocalipse poucas pessoas importavam. A verdade? Somente Merle importava. Ele estava acostumado com isso, estava bom assim, era o que conhecia . Agora o número aumentou, embora ainda pudesse contar nos dedos da mão quem importava. Mas "se importar" era trabalhoso, era desgastante.

Mesmo com a limpeza do Bloco D, os moradores vindos de Woodbury lotaram a prisão. Pessoas esbarrando nele o tempo todo, pessoas olhando para ele o tempo todo. Era irritante. As mulheres olhavam com curiosidade. Algumas com medo, outras pareciam querer pular em seu colo .

E crianças. Crianças correndo e gritando o tempo todo.

Daryl gostava de crianças,ou melhor, tinha maior tolerância a elas, mas tinha vontade de arrancar os cabelos quando aquelas pestes chegavam perto demais das cercas. Um dia, sua paciência esgotou. Daryl partiu em direção ao menino, gesticulando e gritando obscenidades para o garoto de cabelo encaracolado. Claro, ele não encostaria um dedo na criança, nunca, mas precisava assustar o garoto, para que parasse de brincar tão perto da maldita cerca. "NÃO TEM UMA MULHER CAPAZ DE CUIDAR DESSE MOLEQUE?" Daryl esbravejou.

O caçador quase causou uma nova guerra entre prisão e Woodbury por conta disso.

"Você é um grosso" Uma das mulheres gritou para Daryl, apontando o dedo para ele, e uma discussão enorme sobre responsabilidades femininas e masculinas se iniciou. Ambas as partes exaltadas. Rick solicitou uma reunião. Ele sabia o que era ter uma criança no meio do apocalipse. Carl o enlouquecia com seus sumiços e suas birras. Provavelmente Judith encheria sua cabeça de fios de cabelos brancos assim que começasse a andar. E Judith já estava quase conseguindo.

"A questão aqui não é sobre tarefas das mulheres ou dos homens. Ninguém é escravo de ninguém aqui. A questão é sobre garantir a segurança das crianças!" O ex policial pediu para que as pessoas se revezassem no controle das crianças, antes que o pior acontecesse. Perder mais uma criança para os walkers seria inadmissível.

Quando a reunião terminou, Rick chamou Daryl em um canto, pedindo para que o caçador evitasse os novos moradores, pelo menos até que tudo tivesse mais tranqüilo. As mulheres estavam realmente ultrajadas com o linguajar usado por ele para lidar com o garotinho. _...Bando de gente fresca... _Ele pensou.

"Que se foda! Quando alguma criança for atacada, vocês vão ter motivos para ultraje." Daryl jogou os braços para o alto. A verdade é que para Daryl era um alivio, se ver livre de todas aquelas pessoas, longe dos esbarrões e olhares.

Carol ficou calada durante toda reunião, ela conhecia bem o temperamento dele. Daryl explodiu desse mesmo jeito depois do funeral de Sophia. Mais tarde teria uma conversa particular com Daryl. Quando estivesse no quarto dele, sentada naquela cadeira...

"Nós vamos organizar isso, ok?" A voz de Carol segura, acalmando as mulheres de Woodbury, reunindo o grupo para conversar em outro lugar.

Daryl quase podia visualizar as engrenagens se movendo dentro da cabeça dela. Carol certamente tinha alguma idéia rolando dentro de sua mente, algo para evitar o desastre eminente. _...Ela é especial assim, calma, sem alarde, sem pânico, sem gritaria..._

Definitivamente, Carol fará alguma coisa para ajudar os órfãos. Daryl se acalmou um pouco, só de olhar para ela.

Daryl saiu para o pátio, encontrando o único ex-moradorados de Woodbury que fazia alguma diferença para ele.

"Mulheres..." Senhor Taylor tragou o cigarro, ex combatente da segunda guerra mundial. Ele era bem velho, com muitas historias para contar, e um entusiasmo hilariante. As conversas sobre aviões de guerra, corridas de carros antigos, mulheres, sempre eram interrompidas por fulminantes ataques de tosse, fumante inveterado, Senhor Taylor estava pagando pelo seu vicio.

"Algumas delas não fazem porra nenhuma...Jogam a responsabilidade em cima da Carol." Daryl gostava do Senhor Taylor, definitivamente era um velhinho maluco. Pelo menos de acordo com as historias, podia ser considerado um herói. Ajudou os aliados no final da guerra em 1945, e tinha tatuagens para lembrar-se de seus atos de heroísmo.

"Carol, Humm? Rapaz. Se eu fosse uns trinta anos mais novo, você teria um oponente forte" Senhor Taylor cutucou Daryl, ele era quase uma versão octogenária de Merle, não que Merle fosse um herói, mas o jeito era o mesmo. Com mais de oitenta anos, ele ainda conseguiu matar walkers, salvar a vida de sua neta, Sarah e fugir para Woodbury. Infelizmente sua filha e genro não tiveram o mesmo destino.

"Cala a boca, seu velho tarado." Daryl escondeu os olhos debaixo das franjas. Ele sabia que o Senhor Taylor sabia...sobre seu sentimento sobre Carol.

"Mas você tem razão, uma hora ou outra vai acontecer alguma merda com uma dessas crianças. E essa prisão vai virar um inferno. Depois do que o Governador fez... Essas mulheres estão a beira de um colapso, muitas perderam seus homens, seus filhos..." Senhor Taylor sempre desconfiou que o Governador tinha um parafuso solto, mas eles tinham estabelecido uma vida naquela cidade, precisava garantir a segurança de sua neta, Sarah. O velho faria tudo por ela. Ir contra o Governador era o passaporte para a morte, e o Senhor Taylor não era tão maluco assim. "Tenha calma meu jovem" Senhor Taylor deu dois tapas, no ombro de Daryl, e voltou para o Bloco D. "Mas se você não atacar logo, eu ataco. Carol é bem gostosinha."

"Seu filho da puta." Daryl rosnou, e suspendeu a mão, com o dedo do médio levantado para o homem. E o velho gargalhou, interrompido por um acesso de tosse. Foi a última vez que Daryl viu senhor Taylor com vida.

Novamente, sem aviso, tudo mudou...

"Daryl?" Beth o seguiu para dentro do Bloco C, todos, com exceção de Carol, estavam lá fora, aproveitando o sol naquela manhã. "Eu..." A jovem tinha lágrima nos olhos. Ela era tão sensível. Daryl não sabia como essa garota tinha chegado tão longe nesse mundo de morte.

O que parecia um dia calmo e ensolarado tinha se transformado em um dia triste. Senhor Taylor não acordou naquela manhã, e não acordaria mais. Durante uma crise de tosse, no Bloco D, ele veio a falecer. Provavelmente enfisema, o câncer no pulmão, Daryl escutou Hershel dizendo. A netinha estava desolada, chorando copiosamente. Rick pediu para que levassem a criança para longe, e um tiro ecoou pelo Bloco D. Senhor Taylor estava em paz.

Daryl veio até o Bloco C para contar para Carol, pedir para que ela cuidasse de Sarah, a neta loirinha do Senhor Taylor. Carol não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo no outro lado da prisão. Ela estava reunindo as coisas para levar para o sol. A prisão estava cheirando ruim, mofada, como a vida nesses dias. Ele queria ficar sozinho por uns minutos, tinha acabado de perder um amigo.

"Olha Beth..." Daryl não teve tempo de reagir. A garota o abraçou, e fez o movimento para beijar sua bochecha, mas Daryl se mexeu a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, surpreso com a atitude de Beth, e as bocas acabaram se encontrando.

Daryl paralisou. Beth paralisou. A sorte é que não tinha ninguém por perto, qualquer um tiraria conclusões precipitadas. A cena realmente era bizarra. Tudo que Daryl queria era um momento sozinho antes de contar para Carol sobre a morte do senhor Taylor. Tudo que Beth queria era confortar Daryl, ela percebeu que o caçador estava sofrendo.

"Oh meu Deus..." A garota se afastou imediatamente, colocando a mão sobre a boca, vermelha como um tomate. "Eu não tive a intenção... Eu só vim dizer que sinto muito... Oh meu Deus! Como eu vou olhar para a Carol agora?" Beth começou a chorar.

"Olha..." Daryl respirou fundo, a vontade jogar a garota para longe. Ele precisava de espaço. Essas malditas pessoas invadido seu espaço pessoal, toda hora. Mas Beth não teve a intenção, ele entendeu, ela queria confortá-lo. "Tudo bem, não foi nada..." Daryl disse, triste,derrotado, irritado.

"Por favor. Você promete? ...Nunca contar isso para a Carol ?! Ela não vai me perdoar, ela nunca mais vai falar comigo." Beth começou a chorar e tremer pra valer agora. Carol tinha se tornado a figura materna para Beth. Ela não podia perder Carol. Por mais que Daryl fosse o "rock star" do mundo pós apocalíptico, ela nunca poderia vê-lo assim, mesmo que suas opções fossem limitadas, Daryl estava fora de cogitação.

Beth na verdade ficava enervada com olhar de cobiça que outras mulheres jogavam pra cima de Daryl. Carol parecia não se importar, mas elas tinham que parar com isso.

Cobiça para cima de Daryl e inveja para cima de Carol. Beth odiava, ela queria que eles ficassem juntos, e agora tinha feito isso. Beijado Daryl mesmo que sem querer, abominável.

Todos sabiam que existia "alguma coisa" entre Daryl e Carol. Desde o começo. Na verdade, todos sabiam que eles se amavam, estava mais que subentendido.

Essas entrelinhas eram ridículas demais.

"Carol? Por que a Carol deixaria de falar com você Beth? Bateu a cabeça. Tá delirando? Que porra!" Daryl colocou a mão no rosto, ele estava cansado e triste. Ele não queria lidar com isso, não agora. "Carol e eu não somos assim..."

"Daryl...por favor..." Beth suspirou. A resposta era obvia demais, mesmo que o caçador insistisse em se fazer de desentendido, Daryl sabia. Sabia porque sentia o mesmo."Todo mundo sabe..."

"OK, CHEGA. TUDO BEM. Isso fica entre nós. Agora se manda garota. Eu tenho mais o que fazer." Daryl tava perdendo a paciência. "E não faça isso de novo" O tom dele era sério, um alerta. Da próxima vez não seria tão compreensivo. Chega desse povo esbarrando, invadindo, tocando, abraçando. Daryl não pediu por nada disso. Se tinha um pessoa que Daryl queria toque, essa pessoa era Carol, mas nem pra ela Daryl estava pronto. "Se manda. Vai logo."

"Me desculpe." Beth juntou as mãos, antes de sair, envergonhada, a garota quase voou para fora do Bloco C. Beth ia até o quintal, cavar um buraco e enfiar sua cabeça dentro.

"Era só o que me faltava" Daryl resmungou. Subindo as escadas em direção as celas. O andar superior estava silencioso. _...Imagina se a Carol desce as escadas bem na hora... _"Carol?"

Nenhuma resposta, embora as roupas e sapatos estavam reunidos no corredor. "Carol?" Daryl começou a se preocupar. _...onde você se meteu?... _"Hei, Carol?"

_...Só falta Carol ter visto aquela cena ridícula com a Beth..._

Aparentemente não, porque lá estava Carol, deitada de bruços em sua cama, dormindo. Os braços enlaçados ao travesseiro, sonhando. "Sophia..." Carol murmurou, e abraçou o travesseiro um pouco mais forte. Sua face estava tranquila naquele momento.

"Graças a Deus, um drama a menos" Daryl respirou aliviado. Se Merle tivesse ali, Daryl ganharia um tapa na cabeça. Ele estava sendo ridículo. _..Quando foi que você ficou tão suave? Tá parecendo coisa de novela! Deixa de viadagem. Seja homem e toma logo essa mulher pra você. ... _"Cala a boca Merle." Daryl murmurou.

Ele sentiu o canto do lábio levantando em um leve sorriso. ...Pelo menos no sonho, ela estava em paz. Com sua filha. Daryl não ousou acordá-la. Tirar Carol do conforto da sua cama. Do abraço de Sophia, só para dizer que mais uma pessoa tinha morrido? Não era justo.

O caçador saiu da cela, olhando mais uma vez para Carol antes de descer a escada. Carol tinha encontrado conforto em seu sonho com Sophia, Daryl encontraria conforto na floresta. Ele saiu para caçar, quem sabe trazer alguma coisa diferente para o jantar. "Mais tarde a gente conversa."

O problema é que Carol não apareceu em sua cela naquela noite, nem nas noites seguintes . Ela estava sempre ocupada, e sua cadeira estava lá vazia. A espera...

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

Obrigada por ler

Reviews sempre são bem vindos!

**Muito obrigada howstrange23 pelo review! *o***


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Sou péssima pra nomear fanfic, toda vez que leio o nome dessa, leio "estrelinhas" Que estrelinhas? kkkkkkkkkkkk ~.~. Me perdoem os palavrões, mas, Dixon não tem modos...**

**Carol é minha heroína, Daryl é um teimoso adorável e Tyreese é um doce. (Veja, eu não acompanho as HQs, não sei bem como é temperamento dele, e não vi muito do Tyreese na serie pra saber como ele realmente é, mas ACHO, que Tyreese é uma pessoa divertida e agradável.)  
**

**Crossbow e walkers mantidos. Bestas e andantes não combinam com TWD, não consigo ~.~**

**Song: "Você não é minha garota, você só está cansada." - Anti-pop - Matthew Good.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"**Entrelinhas" **

**Parte 4 **

O sol nem tinha saído, mas Daryl já estava alerta e de pé. Na noite anterior, ele escutou sobre a pequena aventura de "reconhecimento" que Carol e Tyreese teriam hoje, não sabia detalhes, mas ia descobrir o que pudesse.

Na cafeteria da prisão, ele esquentava um pouco de café. Daryl sabia que naquele dia em particular ficaria mais mal humorado que costume. Pelo menos enquanto Carol estivesse fora, fazendo sabe-se lá com Tyreese. _...Missão secreta é meu traseiro... _Existia um segredo entre Carol e Tyreese, e Daryl estava quase matando alguém para descobrir o que era. Ele nem dormiu a noite, rolando no colchão, destilando teorias.

Enquanto Daryl se distanciava de Carol, Tyreese se aproximava. Nas últimas três semanas havia se tornado um habito, o ex jogador de futebol americano e a adorável mulher de cabelos prateados, juntos, conversando, rindo. Daryl se sentia magoado, frustrado, excluído. Carol tinha feito um novo amigo e o abandonado.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que ele vá?" Tyreese desceu as escadas, seguido por Carol, ele carregava a mochila de Carol nas costas.

"Vai começar com isso de novo Ty?" Ela parou e colocou as mãos no quadril."Não me subestime. Mude o disco."

"Ok, posso voltar a enumerar minhas qualidades então? Pra te convencer o marido perfeito que eu posso ser? Casa, comida, roupa lavada." Tyreese zombou, enumerando os itens nos dedos da sua mão enquanto caminhava na direção da cafeteria.

"Como você é besta" Carol riu e cutucou Tyreese na costela. "Eu me caso de novo só no dias que todos os walkers desaparecem da face do planeta Terra. Consegue dar conta disso?

"TODOS? Tipo, provavelmente oito bilhões de pessoas no planeta transformadas em zumbi agora... Isso sim que é trauma de casamento?" Tyreese agora gargalhou alto.

"Novamente, como você é besta." Carol para a cafeteria, desse jeito eles iam chegar no lugar combinado só no dia seguinte. Chega de bobeira.

"Eu não sou besta, besta era o tal do Axel. Ainda bem que esse maluco já ta morto, senão eu..." Tyreese estava provocando. Três semanas e ele já considerava Carol uma grande amiga. Existia uma grande facilidade entre eles, era divertido. Ela ficava vermelha como um tomate quando Tyreese começava com esse tipo de conversa, mas dessa vez ele percebeu que tocou em um tópico triste. "Ok, desculpe."

"Tadinho do Axel, deixa ele em paz..." Carol suspirou. Voltando ao assunto da viagem, ela explicou novamente porque queria deixar Rick de fora, dessa vez.

O tom era de brincadeira, eles estavam rindo. Mesmo assim... a conversa entre Tyreese e Carol quase tirou Daryl de orbita. Estava a ponto de explodir. Queria chutar a parede, mas sentia como se tivesse tomado um chute nas partes baixas. Ele não podia acreditava nas palavras trocadas por Tyreese e Carol. Era como ver um episódio daquelas series tolas, com risadas no fundo, que Merle costumava assistir enquanto tomava café da manhã. "Ty?" Daryl murmurou para si mesmo, a testa franzida, os olhos estreitos. "Que porra de TY?"Daryl quase jogou a xícara de café na direção deles. Ele engoliu o liquido amargo com ódio. Engoliu seco o ciúmes. _...E essa viagem? É lua de mel?Tyreese e Carol estão fodendo, bem debaixo do seu nariz, seu retardado, enquanto você fica aí, tentando chamar a atenção dela..._

Novamente a voz de Carol, agora forte e firme. Perto, a alguns passos de entrar na cafeteria.

"Vamos deixar o Rick descansar, ok?...Olha, desde que esse homem acordou daquela cama de hospital há dois anos, ele não teve um minuto de paz. Quero que ele fique um pouco com os filhos. Agora que ele está ganhando a confiança de Carl, e Judith quase andando...Não é justo."

Carol parou perto de umas das mesas, ela não esperava encontrar Daryl ali. "Bom dia" Ela não conseguiu evitar, sorriu para ele. Carol estava de bom humor naquela manhã. O sorriso foi bem aberto.

"Bom dia" Ela abriu um sorriso largo, sincero e foi tudo que Daryl precisou para se sentir todo estranho. Como uma onda quente pelo corpo, obviamente ele não demonstrou, mas sentiu calor percorrendo nas veias.

O amargo do ciúme diluiu um pouco, mas o ciúmes ainda atacava. O caçador entendeu as razões de Carol para não chamar Rick para essa tal missão... Onde? Por quê? Pra que? _...Ela não quer que eu vá junto. Agora que achou alguém maior pra salvar a bunda dela. E CLARO, PRA FODER COM ELA. Eu não tenho mais serventia. Como sempre Dixon, como sempre. Ninguém se importou de verdade com você, e nunca vai se importar... _

"Hei Dixon, bom dia! Café?!" Tyreese tinha um sorriso no rosto, logo pegou uma xícara, roubando um pouco do café de Daryl. _...Filho da puta. Rouba até o meu café, desgraçado... Porque você não morre?... _Era a resposta que Daryl queria dar.

"Dia..." Foi tudo que ele rosnou. Alcançou seu crossbow, e se virou para a direção a porta. ..._EU TÔ FORA DAQUI..._ Se Carol e Tyreese planejavam sair em lua de mel, Daryl não estaria por perto pra testemunhar..._Foda-se a tal missão..._

"Daryl. Espera." A voz de Carol o paralisou.

"Sim?" Daryl olhou rapidamente para Carol, sem conseguir fixar, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dela. Ele sabia, se Carol o analisasse bem, veria como estava ciumento, magoado, excluído. Daryl não queria isso, ele não queria que ninguém sentisse pena. Ele não precisava de piedade.

Carol sentiu que devia uma explicação, por mais que estivesse tentando ficar fora do radar de Daryl, para não atrapalhá-lo com Beth. Ela precisava dizer...Sair pra fora dos muros da prisão poderia ser um viagem sem volta. Não havia mais garantias nesse mundo. Ela não podia partir sem que ao menos conversasse com ele.

"Eu não quero te atrapalhar..." Carol começou timidamente. Focando em Daryl, apenas nele. Os olhos relutantes em se cruzar. Ela continuou.

"Eu... Tyreese e Sasha vamos sair. A gente vai usar a caminhonete grande. Levar algumas armas e munição. É uma viagem de duas horas, até a minha cidade...Eu estou pensando nisso já faz algum tempo...Acho que você deveria saber..." Carol agora não era a mesma de alguns minutos atrás. Aquela que correspondia as brincadeiras debochadas de Tyreese. Carol agora era tímida e doce.

Silencioso, Tyreese encostou-se na parede, tomando lentamente o café, e observando a cena na sua frente. Eles se aproximavam, mesmo que sem querer. Daryl e Carol eram ímãs. Atraídos, como se gravitassem um ao redor do outro. Tyreese balançou a cabeça, quando os olhos deles finalmente se encontraram..._Dizem que se você passar mais de cinco segundos olhando fixamente para alguém sem dizer uma palavra, é amor. Já deve ter passado uns vinte aqui.. _Tyreese riu detrás da xícara de café.

"Saber o que?" A voz rouca, trepidante. Daryl sentiu um de onda de excitação. Carol estava conversando com ele, olhos nos olhos. Como não fazia a vinte e quatro dias. Sim, ele estava contando os dias.. Ele ousou focar ainda mais o olhar. Finalmente ... _Esses olhos, azuis acinzentados. Redondos...Maricas!Pegue essas bolas que você tem no meio das pernas e tome logo uma atitude, Vai deixar ela viajar com esse maldito Tyreese?ELE VAI CONSEGUIR GANHAR A CAROL DE VEZ ELE VAI ROUBAR SUA MULHER DE VOCÊ DE VEZ..._ Merle gritava ensandecido no seu subconsciente.

"Bem..." Carol agora estava a um passo de Daryl. Invadindo o espaço pessoal dele, Carol não sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos.

"Meu marido,digo, ex-marido, trabalhava com construção. A empresa tinha um deposito enorme nos arredores da minha cidade. Eu lembro que antes de tudo ir para o inferno..." Carol rolou os olhos, e fez um gesto engraçado com as mãos. "Eles receberam um carregamento muito grande de placas de energia solar. Você sabe?"

"Claro." Daryl esboçou um sorriso, a voz extremamente rouca. É claro. Energia solar? Como ninguém pensou nisso.

"Então, em um momento de bondade de Ed..." Carol riu ironicamente. "Ed me contou que eles tinham estocado uma quantidade enorme de uma nova placa. Uma tal de fotovoltaica. Lembro do nome porque Sophia sempre ria...ela ficava repetindo isso o dia todo." Carol engoliu seco e continuou..."Bem, essa podia produzir muito mais energia, eletricidade propriamente dita...Sabe?!Pois bem, na biblioteca da prisão eu encontrei um livro, sobre a instalação dessas placas. E lembrei sobre o que Ed disse... Se elas ainda existirem naquele deposito, eu não sei. Você não acha que é uma coisa que pode melhorar a nossa vida?"

Daryl acenou `sim´ com a cabeça. E Carol continuou contando sobre as placas, e sobre o deposito, e sobre a instalação. A verdade? Daryl teve orgulho, a ideia era genial. Arriscada, mas genial. Energia solar resolveria muitos problemas, sem gastar combustível.

"Eu não quero espalhar isso. Não existe a menor garantia de que essas placas estejam lá. O lugar pode ter sido tomado por walkers. Eu realmente não quero que as pessoas criem esperança sobre uma coisa que não pode mais estar mais lá. E quero que Rick descanse dessa vez, sabe, por Judith, por Carl...Por isso o mistério..." Carol gesticulava com as mãos.

A verdade? Era tão bom conversar com Daryl novamente.

"Eu concordo, é uma boa idéia. Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver que você vai sozinha. Eu vou junto." Daryl deu um pulo, e ajustou o crossbow nas costas. Já se dirigindo para a porta. Carol e Tyreese trocaram um olhar surpreso, por essa ela não esperava, ou esperava! Esse era Daryl, ela deveria prever.

"Anda logo. Enquanto um tá olhando para a cara do outro, a gente tá perdendo luz do sol. Se meche."

"Huh?..." Carol deixou a cabeça cair, derrotada, mas um tanto quanto feliz. Ela não deveria permitir, o ponto de contar sobre a viagem era pra que Daryl aumentasse a vigilância da prisão.

A reação foi totalmente oposta."E a Beth?Você precisa se despedir" Carol perguntou como se a resposta fosse óbvia, dolorosa, porém óbvia.

"Beth? Que a Beth tem a ver com isso? Eu sei lá da Beth" Daryl fez uma careta e deu de ombros.

"Ow..." Carol não sabia o que responder.

Atordoada e confusa, Carol viu seu cérebro girando. ... _Será que...? Beth e Daryl? Mas eu vi o beijo! Será que foi só uma coisa de momento. Oh meu Deus, Daryl faria isso com Beth? Homens tem suas necessidades! Não, Beth é moça de família, bem criada. O que aconteceu entre eles afinal?... _

A voz de Tyreese acordou Carol. Daryl já não estava mais por perto. A vida tinha acabado de ficar mais divertida para o ex jogador de futebol americano.

"Bem, já volto. Vou dizer que hoje Sasha pode dormir até mais tarde..." Tyreese se dirigiu para a cela da irmã.

"Pelo visto, sou eu ,você, Daryl e uma cabine apertada...Emocionante..."

"Santo Cristo." Carol colocou a mão na boca, a ida e volta levaria pelo menos umas quatro horas. Quatro horas dentro de uma caminhonete apertada no meio de Daryl e Tyreese. "Me dê forças" Ela suspirou antes de colocar a mochila com mantimentos e água nas costas. Carol seguiu na mesma direção que Daryl rumo a caminhonete.

"Rumo a eletricidade..."

**_~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**

**Howstrange23, Andressa e Manuela**, suas lindas, obrigada pelo review *o* Caryl sempre!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: Eu tô amando a dinâmica entre Carol e Tyreese hehehe. Acho que eu criei uma expectativa tão grande em cima daquela garota loira do trailer que vou me decepcionar! Ou não! Haaaa.

A música de Carol é "Long Hot Summer do Keith Urban". Ela não é boba nem nada. Ela é bem espertinha e curte um Keith Urban. Eu recomendo escutar, fico cantando igual a Carol kkkkkkkkk

"**Será um verão longo e quente, deveríamos estar juntos,**

**Com os pés em cima do painel"**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 5**

Sarah Taylor era a sombra de Carol Peletier. Sarah tinha medo, e não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Após o falecimento de seu avô, algumas semanas atrás, a garota loirinha não confiava em mais ninguém. Ninguém, além de Carol Peletier.

A órfã de doze anos observava Carol com admiração, com estrelas no olhar. Sem rádio, televisão, internet ou revistas adolescentes, ela tinha encontrado em Carol sua heroína, embora lhe faltasse super poderes.

Na visão de Sarah, aquela mulher, forte, porém delicada e feminina, com seus cabelos prateados, podia fazer de tudo. E sempre com um sorriso no rosto, e sempre com uma palavra de carinho. Carol Peletier era sua heroína prateada. Saída de um desenho animado japonês para enfrentar zumbis.

Enquanto as outras mulheres se preocupavam com elas mesmas, suas fofocas, e seus olhares maldosos, Carol se preocupava com as crianças.

E a rotina agora era diferente, as crianças passavam toda a tarde estudando. Matemática, Geografia, História, Facas. Carol Peletier não permitira que a nova geração fosse composta por ignorantes, pelo menos aquelas crianças da prisão teriam uma chance. Ela faria o possível para garantir um futuro, seja lá qual fosse. Sarah Taylor queria ser a melhor aluna que Carol já teve.

Carol imaginou que as crianças estariam relutantes em voltar a escola, mas para a sua surpresa, não. Quando contou a novidade, o entusiasmo não teve fim. De certo estavam cansadas das férias apocalípticas.

Rick, Tyreese, Daryl e Michonne enfrentaram walkers em um supermercado para providenciar material para as aulas. Cadernos, canetas, lápis, livros. Cada folha de papel agora fazia a diferença. Carol mal acreditou nas crianças festejando uma caixa de giz de cera. Uma coisa tão simples, agora seria capaz de colorir o mundo desses pequenos.

"OK, agora vamos falar sobre facas."

Os olhos de Sarah se iluminaram, era a melhor parte do dia. Mostrar para Carol que ia ser tão forte quanto ela, a menina queria uma machete, para imitar os movimentos de sua mestra e partir a cabeça de um walker no meio.

"Voluntários?" Carol perguntou, abrindo a caixa das facas. Todas as mãos levantaram. Carol sorriu para Sarah, que pulava dizendo. "Eu, eu, eu..."

Foi a melhor idéia que Carol Peletier teve... As aulas garantiam segurança, e menos tempo livre para crianças espalhadas pela prisão. Não foi fácil para Carol estabelecer uma linha de ensino, afinal as idades eram variadas. Porém, através de muitas conversas e trocas de experiências, estava conseguindo ensinar quem estava aprendendo a ler e escrever, e quem já tinham avançado.

Carol tinha certeza, onde quer que ela estivesse, naquela praia, no céu...Sophia estava orgulhosa de sua mãe.

Persistência, esse era o nome de Carol Peletier.

O dia que Sarah descobriu sobre Sophia, a filha perdida de Carol, ela correu para o Bloco C, e se jogou no colo de Carol, chorando copiosamente, mesmo sem saber os detalhes. "O que foi Sarah?" Ela escutou a voz suave de Carol em seu ouvido, enquanto a mulher passava delicadamente os dedos em seu fino cabelo loiro.

"Tia Carol, eu quero ficar sempre com você . Aqui!" Sarah declarou entre soluços sentidos, Afundando o rosto no ombro de Carol, abraçando forte. "Eu não quero mais ficar no Bloco D. Posso vir morar aqui com você. Por favor? Por favor?"

"OH" Carol estava pasma, pega de surpresa. Claro, a garotinha estava sozinha em um mundo destruído. Seu ultimo laço familiar se rompeu com a morte do avô. Obviamente procuraria por uma figura feminina, materna para se espelhar.

Carol estava realmente surpresa com a escolha da criança. Michonne, Maggie até mesmo Karen eram muito mais duronas, chamavam muito mais atenção que ela.

"Por favor. Eu juro. Eu não vou te atrapalhar... Tia Carol, me deixe ficar com você." Sarah soluçava e se jogava no colo de Carol. A menina nem ligou para todas aquelas pessoas que pararam de almoçar para assistir a cena.

Na lógica de Sarah, Carol não merecia ter perdido sua filha, Carol não merecia sofrimento. Era injusto. Injusto como a morte de seus pais, e de seu avô. Sarah decidiu que daquele momento em diante não deixaria mais o lado de Carol Peletier.

Por nada, nem mesmo com aqueles olhares estranhos vindo do tal Daryl Dixon. _...Eu tenho medo dele. Eu não gosto dele. Sempre tão bravo. Sempre olhando pra Carol de um jeito estranho. Eu não vou deixar esse cara machucar a Carol..._

Sarah sentia que havia algo errado entre Daryl, Beth e Carol, obviamente a menina ficaria do lado de Carol. Sarah não queria Beth por perto, quanto mais longe de Carol melhor. A verdade? Sarah não queria que ninguém tirasse Carol dela.

"Rick?" Carol olhou para Rick, franzindo um pouco a testa, pedindo socorro. Sem entender muito bem de onde vinha tudo aquilo. Na verdade era uma situação delicada. Outra criança sobre seu cuidado? Ela não foi capaz de proteger Sophia... E se ela se apegar a essa garotinha e acontecer tudo de novo? Carol conseguiria se recuperar se tudo acontecesse de novo? A responsabilidade era grande demais.

Porém, Carol sabia, ela era outra pessoa agora. Tinha finalmente quebrado aquele casulo sufocante que vivia, sob o olhar feroz de Ed... Hoje, certamente correria atrás de Sophia no meio da floresta, arriscaria e faria de tudo para matar os walkers que perseguiram sua filha... Procuraria por Sophia, mesmo que sozinha, mas pensar nisso agora não adiantava mais nada.

"A decisão é sua..." Rick balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Você tem uma fã."

Glenn não agüentou e riu, a cena era sim muito tocante, mas um tanto quanto engraçada. "A menina grudou em você, pior que aqueles carrapatos da fazenda do Hershel."

Carol colocou a mão no rosto de Sarah, fazendo com que a menina levantasse o rosto. Ela correspondeu. "Ok pequena, se você prometer se comportar...Se você prometer não se meter em confusão." Carol olhou fixamente para a menina, para que Sarah entendesse que o assunto era muito serio. Sarah acenou positivamente e logo soltou um grito esganado.

"YEAH" Sarah deu um pulo. Ela se desgarrou de Carol, e correu feliz para o Bloco D, para trazer suas coisas para cela de Carol.

Todos caíram na risada.

"Que diabos aconteceu aqui?" Carol fez uma careta e soltou uma gargalhada.

"Carol, você acabou de ser adotada." Maggie acompanhou as gargalhadas. "Mas quem não quer adotar Carol como mãe, não é?" E as risadas prosseguiram, até mesmo Michonne esboçou um sorriso.

"Se Carol quiser me adotar..." Tyreese levantou as duas mãos, fazendo sinal de que se rendia. Ele piscou para Carol, tinha uma malicia zombeteira na voz.

"Parem com isso. Todos vocês." Carol escondeu um pouco o rosto, absolutamente vermelha com o flerte de Tyreese. "OK , o show acabou. Vocês não tem walkers pra matar não?" As risadas só aumentaram. Carol ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

"Ótimo" Com tom de ironia, Daryl não riu, não sorriu, não achou engraçado. Ele simplesmente terminou seu almoço, largou o prato na pia, e saiu chutando a porta. A expressão amarrada. Cada dia ficava mais e mais difícil ter um momento com Carol. Ele simpatizava com a situação da garotinha, mas todo esse apego era exagero, e mais uma responsabilidade nas costas de Carol. E agora Tyreese, todo dia o maldito se engraçando pra cima dela. Na frente de todo mundo. ...inferno... "Pfff. Tá cada dia melhor."

Do canto do seu olho, Carol observou Daryl jogando o prato vazio na pia, e indo embora, fumegante, furioso, chutando a porta. Carol balançou a cabeça.

Enquanto recebia amor de uma garotinha que conheceu há poucas semanas, recebia ódio de Daryl que estava com eles há quase dois anos? Por que? ...Ele devia estar feliz, com a Beth_...Eu tô ficando fora do caminho dos dois o máximo possível...Pra que toda essa estupidez?..._

Daryl e Carol, não era pra ser. Nunca foi...Carol entendeu isso agora..

Sentiu um nó na garganta e uma lágrima querendo escapar, apesar do sorriso nos lábios. Mas ela tinha que ser forte, ia ser forte e provar seu valor. Viveu a vida toda abaixando a cabeça para a grosseria de Ed. Carol não queria mais isso pra sua vida. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu em frente.

~.~. ~

Três semanas passaram, e Carol, focada em outros assuntos começou a sentir bem. Focada nas aulas, focada nos estudos, focada nos planos para melhorar a vida na prisão, ela começou a se sentir viva, útil, importante.

Ela já não procurava tanto por Daryl. Ela já não se preocupava em saber se ele tinha jantado ou não, se ele estava dormindo bem ou não, se ele tinha frio ou não. Alguns dias nem cruzava com ele pela prisão, nem com Beth. Carol não sabia dizer se o relacionamento de Beth e Daryl tinha avançado ou não. Não precisava saber. Não queria saber.

Carol notava o olhar triste e magoado de Beth. _...Não é meu problema, não é meu problema..._ Carol repetia, educadamente refutava a jovem quando vinha conversar, ou perguntar alguma coisa. _...Beth viveu com a gente um inverno inteiro, Beth sabia como eu me se sentiam, e mesmo assim..._ Em sua cela, Beth chorava a noite, por causa da mudança de comportamento de Carol.

Beth sentia falta de Carol, e tinha ciúmes de Sarah. Sarah tinha toda a atenção de Carol agora. Era como perder uma mãe novamente.

Hershel consolava a filha, dizendo que Carol estava atravessando uma fase importante de auto conhecimento. Carol estava evoluindo, talvez Beth precisasse fazer o mesmo. O que Hershel não sabia, era que existia um enorme mal entendido, e uma a enorme falta de dialogo entre as duas mulheres.

O veterinário teria uma longa conversa com Carol, assim que surgisse uma oportunidade

Mas Carol precisava de espaço... e Beth nem sabia o por quê.

Com a ajuda de Sarah e Tyreese, Carol passou a sentir mais confiante. Sarah era adorável, porém o oposto de Sophia, que era calma e calada. Sarah era intensa, extrovertida, ativa, tinha o jeito de Carl, opinando sobre tudo. Querendo estar ciente de tudo. Querendo estar no meio de tudo. Sarah estava ansiosa em matar seu primeiro walker. _...E pensar que algum tempo atrás as meninas de doze anos estavam ansiosas pelo primeiro beijo..._

Carol encontrou em Tyreese um grande amigo. Apesar do tamanho e do porte intimidador, ele era diferente dos outros homens que conheceu. Paciente, atencioso, amoroso. Ty escutava o que Carol tinha pra dizer, realmente se importando com as opiniões dela. Porém Carol não queria cair na armadilha de se apaixonar por um amigo novamente. Mesmo porque, o sentimento que ela carregava por Daryl ainda era muito intenso.

Tyreese avançava, Carol recuava. Ele a respeitava, passou a tratar o assunto com humor. Flertando com Carol o tempo todo, porém, mais como brincadeira do que outra coisa. O olhar enfurecido de Daryl o fazia rir. Tyreese gargalhava quando via Daryl indo caçar, fumegante e furioso, após testemunhar alguma brincadeira entre ele e Carol. O ex jogador de futebol americano sabia que estava cutucando o tigre com uma vara curta.

~.~.~

Finalmente o dia tinha chegado, Tyreese e Carol finalmente viajariam até sua cidade natal, até a empresa onde trabalhava Ed Peletier. Atrás das benditas placas de energia solar. Energia elétrica auto-sustentável, um grande avanço para a prisão.

Carol não estava tão ansiosa assim quando acordou, mas a imprevista companhia de Daryl tinha tirado Carol do eixo.

..._Isso não vai dar muito certo..._

Mas estava lá ele, Daryl Dixon... Parado do lado da caminhonete azul, esperando Carol e Tyreese. Crossbow nas costas, cara fechada, expressão amarrada, braços cruzados. E as pernas de Carol Peletier firmes como gelatina ..._Três semanas fugindo de Daryl, e bastam três minutos desse olhar para me fazer derreter? Como agüentar quatro horas de viagem do lado dele?... _

"Como lidar?" Colocar um sorriso no rosto e fingir. Fingir que não significa nada, fingir que não sei importa...Fingir que Daryl é só mais um no grupo de sobreviventes...

"Oh, por favor." Carol colocou as mochilas no bagageiro. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, rolou os olhos, cruzou os braços, e batendo o pé no chão. Ela cobriu as mochilas com comida, água e munição com um cobertor bem pesado. E abriu a porta de passageiro da caminhonete, esperando que os homens se decidissem.

Daryl e Tyreese engataram um debate sobre quem deveria dirigir a pick-up. "Francamente... Me dá a chave que eu dirijo." Carol gritou.

"Nem fudendo..." Daryl esbravejou, jogando os braços para o alto. Nem para salvar sua vida de todos os walkers do mundo, Daryl aceitaria ficar duas horas espremido contra Tyreese. Coxa contra coxa com outro homem? Ele dirigiria a maldita caminhonete. Ou acertaria uma flecha na cabeça do ex jogador, ali mesmo, naquele momento, naquela hora.

Depois de muita discussão, e muitos xingamentos por parte do Dixon. Eles decidiram no par ou impar. "Claro, muito maduro!" Carol não conseguiu evitar, ela gargalhou. Daryl dirigia a ida, e Tyreese a volta. Com Carol espremida entre os dois, obviamente.

O motor da caminhonete ganhou vida, Tyreese abriu o portão e fechou rapidamente depois que o carro saiu. Eles estavam tão entretidos com a discussão sobre quem dirigia, que nem perceberam uma criatura loira. Que com seu pequeno corpo de doze anos de idade, se escondeu na carroceria, embaixo do cobertor junto a mochilas de armas e comida. Sarah Taylor não deixaria o lado de Carol Peletier, mesmo que ficasse de castigo para o resto de toda a eternidade.

Sarah não perderia mais ninguém. Ela salvaria a vida de Carol, se fosse preciso. As aulas com as facas finalmente valeriam a pena.

Dois anos sem manutenção tinha deixado a estrada toda esburacada, a caminhonete pulava. Carol estava preocupada. "Espero que a caminhonete não quebre, não tem amortecedor que agüente isso."

"Se quebrar a gente procura outra" Daryl parecia não se importar, ele acelerava e ia embora. Ignorando os walkers que surgiam no acostamento.

Tyresse começou a mexer no porta luvas da caminhonete, procurando alguma distração. O coração de Carol pulava no peito cada vez que sua perna encostava com a perna de Daryl. O calor quando os dois se tocavam irradiava, não podia negar.. _...Uma adolescente..._

"Um cd!" Tyresse sorriu, e levantou o disco, mostrando para Carol e Daryl. "Uma estrada no interior. Um cd perdido em um porta luvas. Uma pick-up. Quais as chances de ser música caipira?"

"Hei, qual o problema com country?" Carol pegou o cd da mão de Tyreese e introduziu no radio. Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, Daryl sorriu, levantando o canto do lábio! "Qual o problema em ser caipira?"

"Nenhum. Eu imaginei mesmo que esse fosse seu estilo Carol." Tyreese piscou pra ela. Carol ficou vermelha, ele não estava falando só sobre música. Realmente, uma música country começou a tocar. Daryl conhecia porque começou a bater no volante acompanhando o ritmo.

"AHHHH eu conheço Keith Urban o marido da Nicole Kidman. Ed ficava louco quando eu escutava esse cantor. Ele morria de ciúmes! Mas também, esse homem é muito gato. Esse homem é...uma coisa!" Carol começou a acompanhar a música, com estrelas no olhar.

"I can't sleep, ain't no sleep a' comin' I'm just lying here thinkin' bout you…"

Ela cantou alto "It's gonna be a long hot summer, we should be together,

With your feet up on the dashboard now"

"Será que você pode me respeitar, e parar de ficar falando que fulano ou ciclano é gato?" Tyreese fez cara de magoado. "Provavelmente tá morto agora, é walker vagando por ai. Muito gato, NE CAROL?"

"Para! Não arruíne minha imaginação." Carol mostrou a língua para Tyreese, a facilidade com que eles lidavam um com o outro estava tirando Daryl de orbita.

"Vocês querem que eu pare e carro, e procure um quarto pra vocês. Ou o que?" Daryl estava a ponto de chutar os dois pra fora do carro. Carol ignorou totalmente o comentário de Daryl, virando-se para Tyreese.

"ENTÃO, na verdade, meu estilo é rock." Carol riu quando percebeu que Daryl e Tyreese olharam para ela com um jeito engraçado. "HEY, eu tava na faculdade na era grunge..."

"WOW. Já tinham inventado o rádio naquela época?" Tyreese se encolheu, já esperando o tapa.

"TYREESE! seu filho da mãe" Ultrajada, Carol deu um tapa no braço dele. Dessa vez Daryl riu alto. Isso foi engraçado, o tapa fez um estalo enorme.

"Assim que abrir o salão de beleza pós-apocalíptico eu dou um jeito nesse cabelo. OK?." Feroz. Carol disse entre os dentes. Tyreese riu ainda mais. Ela estava muito brava.

Daryl gargalhou. Finalmente sentia-se confortável ao lado de Carol. As vezes ela era tão engraçada, tão envolvente.

"Ninguém sabe o que o estresse faz com os cabelos não?" Carol deu um cutucão na costela dos dois, em Daryl e em Tyreese..."Homens..."

Daryl balançou a cabeça, ele nem percebeu as palavras saindo de sua boca. Foi tão natural que ele se assustou "Não. Você não precisa fazer nada com seu cabelo. Eu gosto assim...É Carol Peletier."

"Oh" Carol foi pega de surpresa. Sua bochecha ruborizou.

"Concordo. É diferente, eu também gosto assim! Você não precisa mudar." Tyreese sentiu-se vitorioso em ver o desconforto de ambos, Carol e Daryl. Carol engasgou, os dois homens estavam flertando com ela? Ou era impressão?

Ela se contorceu toda no banco do carro, envergonhada.

"De qualquer jeito, meu cabelo era enorme, na cintura, encaracolado..." Carol lembrou de outra era. E começou a rir alto. "Nossa, lembrei daquela vez que fui presa e passei a noite na delegacia. Eu tava tão louca, dei em cima do delegado." Ela engasgou de tanto rir.

"O QUE?" Daryl e Tyreese disseram ao mesmo tempo. Daryl quase perdeu o controle do carro.

"Calma, calma..." Ela segurou o riso. "Bem. Era 1990 e alguma coisa. Eu fui em um show do Pearl Jam...Bebi demais, e eu e meus amigos resolvemos compartilhar um cigarrinho. Aquele cigarrinho, sabe?" Carol chorou de rir, ao ver o olhar de horror dos homens ao seu redor. Daryl estava mortificado.

"Carolina, você é muito cara de pau." Tyreese rindo, balançou a cabeça. Ele adorava Carol, definitivamente ela era sua pessoa preferida dentro daquela prisão. A competição ali era forte demais. Ele tinha plena ciência dos sentimentos dela por Daryl, mesmo assim não deixaria de ficar do lado dela, mesmo que nunca passasse de amizade pura.

"Argh, isso me lembrou de outra coisa. Nunca! NUNCA inicie um relacionamento em uma delegacia de polícia. É mau agouro." Carol fez uma careta de nojo.

"Carol, você conheceu Ed em uma delegacia de policia?" Tyreese olhou para ela com horror. Daryl fez o mesmo.

"Bem romântico, não é?" Carol suspirou. "Ok, o Ed era outra pessoa, ele era divertido naquela época. Acontece que ele estava no mesmo show. E uma coisa levou a outra e... Quando a gente chegar na minha casa, eu vou mostrar algumas fotos para vocês."

Daryl perdeu o sorriso, finalmente ele intercedeu.

"Opa, PERA AÍ. Ninguém disse nada sobre ir até a sua casa! No meio da cidade? Perdeu o juízo?" Daryl estava aproveitando para conhecer Carol de verdade. Dois anos convivendo, e ele não sabia nem metade da vida dela.

"Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara." A voz de Daryl era firme. Ir até o deposito na periferia era uma coisa, se meter no meio da cidade era outra. "Você vai mostrar onde fica esse tal deposito, e só. Nem do carro você vai sair."

"Daryl..." Carol começou, mas foi interrompida.

"O QUE? Você não vai arriscar esse seu traseiro. Você não tirar o pé de dentro desse carro. Nada de querer bancar a amazona aqui. Não seja estúpida." Daryl se enervou.

"Tyreese..." Carol pediu ajuda.

"NÃO, nada de Tyreese. Eu que tô falando com VOCÊ." Daryl estava gritando.

Vendo que o clima tinha esquentado Tyreese interferiu. Daryl e Carol pareciam dois gatos arredios agora. Prontos pra pular um no pescoço do outro. "Espera ai. Vocês dois, calma!" Não adiantou nada, Carol enfezada quase voou no pescoço de Daryl. Muita tensão acumulada dentro da pequena cabine da pick-up.

"HEY, espera aí, você não manda em mim não Dixon. Tá pensando que ta falando com quem?" Carol também alterou o tom de voz. "Eu não sou mulher não. Eu não sou seu problema. ESQUECEU?" Carol gritava, ela não era mais um ratinho assustado.

"MULHER..."

Daryl meteu o pé no freio com tudo, parando o carro, fazendo com que Tyresse e Carol fossem lançados para frente, eles precisaram se segurar no painel do carro. Da carroceria da caminhonete veio um estrondo, seguido de um grito e um choro, todos se calaram. Os três se entreolharam, Daryl colocou o dedo na boca, pedindo silêncio. Tinha alguém, ou algo na carroceria da caminhonete.

Com a marreta na mão, Tyreese desceu do carro. Ele caminhou silenciosamente para a carroceria. Daryl e Carol fizeram o mesmo, armados com suas facas. Tyreese contou até três, preparando Daryl e Carol, e puxou a coberta da carroceria,. Uma garota loirinha, com olhos cheios de água, passava a mão em um enorme calombo na testa ."Ops."

"Sarah Taylor."

E Carol Peletier estava irremediavelmente enfurecida.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**

Isa, Andressa, HowStrange, Manuella é uma honra receber reviews de vocês, suas lindas! Obrigada!


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Minha música nesse é "Cary Brothers - Can't Take My Eyes Off You"

"**Meus braços vão crescer, Expandindo o peito De todos os garotos que você poderia ter. Por que é que tem que ser eu?**

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

Entrelinhas

Parte 6

"HEY, espera aí, você não manda em mim não Dixon. Tá pensando que ta falando com quem?" Carol também alterou o tom de voz. "Eu não sou mulher não. Eu não sou seu problema. ESQUECEU?" Carol gritava, ela não era mais um ratinho assustado.

"MULHER..."

Daryl meteu o pé no freio com tudo, parando o carro, fazendo com que Tyresse e Carol fossem lançados para frente, eles precisaram se segurar no painel do carro. Da carroceria da caminhonete veio um estrondo, seguido de um grito e um choro, todos se calaram. Os três se entreolharam, Daryl colocou o dedo na boca, pedindo silêncio. Tinha alguém, ou algo na carroceria da caminhonete.

Com a marreta na mão, Tyreese desceu do carro. Ele caminhou silenciosamente para a carroceria. Daryl e Carol fizeram o mesmo, armados com suas facas. Tyreese contou até três, preparando Daryl e Carol, e puxou a coberta da carroceria,. Uma garota loirinha, com olhos cheios de água, passava a mão em um enorme calombo na testa ."Ops."

"Sarah Taylor."

E Carol Peletier estava irremediavelmente enfurecida.

~.~.~.~

"Cara, eu nunca vi essa mulher tão brava." Tyreese e Daryl estava na frente da caminhonete, observando enquanto Carol gritava com Sarah na carroceria da pick-up. Carol gesticulava, gritava e perguntava o que a garota tinha na cabeça. Como ela podia fazer isso com ela. Como podia se arriscar tanto. Sarah chorava, pedia desculpas e dizia que não queria ficar sozinha. Que Carol havia a abandonado na prisão, assim como todas as outras pessoas que ela amava.

"O que você quer fazer agora?" Mesmo sabendo que não duraria muito, que logo as duas estariam abraçadas uma na outra, Tyresse estava assustado com a explosão de Carol.

"Como assim o que eu quero fazer?" Daryl fez uma careta, e se encolheu com os gritos de Carol. Realmente, ele nunca tinha visto Carol tão brava antes. "Voltar pra prisão, sem chance de continuar com isso..."

"Senta nesse banco, e não diz uma palavra Sarah. É uma ordem." Carol apontou para a cabine da caminhonete, observou enquanto a menina obedecia o que ela tinha falado. Em seguida caminhou na direção de Tyreese e Daryl.

"Carol, ela é só uma criança..." Tyreese tentou apaziguar a mulher furiosa na sua frente.

"Para o seu bem Tyreese..." Carol levantou a mão, um alerta para que Ty se calasse. "Vamos logo, já perdemos tempo demais." Tyreese entendeu o alerta. Ele entrou na caminhou, junto com Sarah. Carol seguiu pelo lado do motorista, Daryl atrás dela, mas antes que ela pudesse entrar, Daryl fechou a porta. Deixando os dois para fora do carro.

"A gente vai voltar." Daryl virou Carol, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. Daryl não gostou de ver Carol tão perturbada, mexida. Uma garota loira, uma estrada, cercada por árvores... Lembranças demais. "Com essa pirralha junto não tem como... "

Carol suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Colocando as idéias em ordem. Já tinha chegado tão longe.

"Não, a gente vai seguir. Nós estamos à uma hora e meia da prisão, e meia hora da minha casa. O que é mais lógico Daryl? Não temos combustível pra desperdiçar. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com essa garotinha..." A última frase foi quase um murmúrio.

"Esse que é meu medo... Qualquer distração pode custar caro. Uma mulher e uma criança? Sem chance." Daryl estava preocupado com Carol. E se acontecesse alguma coisa com a garota, e Carol resolvesse se sacrificar pela menina. Daryl visualizou o cenário, e mesmo tão durão, ele teve medo . "Nós vamos voltar antes que aconteça alguma coisa com você."

"Eu não sou um fardo Daryl." Carol estava frustrada.

"Eu nunca disse que você é." Daryl colocou a mão no ombro dela. Foi natural, automático.

"Olha, ficar aqui no meio da estrada discutindo o que pode ou não pode acontecer não adianta nada. Precisamos ir até a minha casa para pegar a chave do Ed. Ninguém vai conseguir arrombar aquele portão, é enorme, é pesado. A gente coloca a caminhonete pra dentro da garagem, carrega com as placas e o resto do material, e volta pra prisão. Ok?... Sarah vai ficar escondida nessa caminhonete nem que eu tenha que algemar essa menina." Carol estava sim preocupada, mas foi-se o tempo que se via como um fardo. Ela não deixaria nada acontecer com ninguém, muito menos com Sarah. Provaria seu valor se necessário, estava pronta para todos os cenários.

"Eu não vou correr riscos, Daryl, mas também não vou voltar atrás. Olha, tão longe a gente já chegou?" Carol suspirou.

_...Tão longe você chegou..._

"Me promete que vai ficar a salvo? Não vai fazer nada estúpido?" A voz de Daryl era tão baixa, só para Carol escutar.

"Minhas nove vidas ainda estão valendo. Certo?" Carol queria bancar a durona, mas não conseguia por muito tempo, ela sorriu.

Carol se moveu, para abrir a porta do carro. Novamente Daryl colocou a mão, impedindo o movimento dela. O caçador deu um passo para frente, ficando cara a cara com ela.

"Carol..." Daryl se aproximou ainda mais, os narizes estavam a ponto de se tocar, olhos fixos um no outro, Carol perdeu a respiração. "Eu..." ._..sinto sua falta, quero você de volta pra mim, seja lá o que aconteceu com a gente nas últimas semanas ... _Daryl abriu a boca, nenhuma palavra saiu, mas ele foi se aproximando ainda mais. Carol umedeceu os lábios ressecados, meio que antecipando algo que desejava há dois anos.

Sarah apertou a buzina, fazendo com que Daryl e Carol acordassem do transe, e se afastassem. Carol finalmente soltou a respiração. O coração disparado. Os dois se afastaram imediatamente.

"Filha da puta..." Ele disse baixinho! Finalmente abrindo a porta da caminhonete para que Carol entrasse. Daryl e Carol nem perceberam os walkers que se aproximavam. A pequena cabine agora estava realmente apertada. Tyresse na ponta, Sarah do lado dele, e Carol quase no colo que Daryl, que dirigia.

"Jesus..." Daryl soltou um murmúrio, as pernas de Carol coladas as suas. O calor do corpo dela irradiando. Ele começava a duvidar se sobreviveria até o final dessa missão. Daryl deu partida, seguindo caminho, e deixando para trás o pequeno aglomerado de walkers no meio da estrada.

~.~.~.~

A casa dos Peletiers era uma típica casa dos subúrbios americanos. Branca, com dois andares, uma varanda, um jardim na frente. Aparentemente a casa não tinha sido invadida por walkers, ou sobreviventes, tudo estava intacto com exceção do mato alto no jardim.

"Humm" Carol soltou um murmúrio dolorido ao avistar sua antiga residência. Tantas lembranças, tantas historias, tantas brigas...

"Você está pronta pra isso?" Tyreese sentiu a tristeza no olhar de Carol, que só balançou a cabeça. Sarah estava deitada, esticada em cima de Carol e Tyreese, a menina tinha adormecido depois de muito chorar. Como Tyresse havia previsto, Carol já fazia cafuné no fino cabelo loiro da menina.

"Sim" Carol não tinha muitas palavras.

"Ok, eu fico de vigília aqui. Deixa a Sarah dormir. Você e o Daryl entram pra pegar a tal chave e saem . Qualquer movimento, eu buzino de leve. Fiquem atentos. Cuidado" Tyreese tinha um plano. Ele achou apropriado que Carol e Daryl fossem juntos, dessa vez ele não ia competir.

Com o crossbow preparado, Daryl não disse nada, ela fez sinal para Carol o seguisse. Com a faca na mão, e arma na cintura, Carol entendeu e obedeceu. Entrar na casa não foi tão difícil, eles quebraram o vidro da porta da cozinha, e rapidamente já estavam lá dentro.

Carol soltou a respiração, era impossível evitar, as lagrimas surgiram imediatamente. Os recados e fotos de Sophia colados na sua geladeira... A prova da escola, que Carol com orgulho grudou no refrigerador. A! A melhor nota, Sophia estava tão feliz naquele dia.

"Desculpa. A gente precisa seguir..." Daryl sentiu a dor de Carol, todas as emoções ao mesmo tempo. Era difícil.

"Claro" Carol balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lagrimas. Ela respirou fundo e se aprofundou pela casa, seguindo um corredor. Enfeites, fotos, brinquedos, revistas, uma família normal, CDs, quem olhava uma vez não imaginava o que realmente acontecia dentro daquela casa. No gavetero dentro de um pequeno escritório estavam as chaves de Ed. Ela jogou a chave, e Daryl pegou no ar. "Ed levou tudo. Armas, munição, lanternas, coisas de acampamento... Acho que não tem muita coisa útil, além das roupas..." Daryl fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"Quero pegar algumas coisas lá em ?." Carol subiu a escada em direção aos quartos, seguida por Daryl. O quarto de Ed e Carol, Daryl sentiu um desconforto ao entrar ali. Quantas coisas aconteceram dentro daquele quarto? Quantas discussões? Quantos tapas e socos?

Carol abriu o armário, puxando uma mala de viagem. Rapidamente começou a jogar algumas roupas e cobertores. Ela jogou algumas fotos, e uma caixinha de jóias. "Usar jóias no fim do mundo não é ideal, mas dois anos com o mesmo brinco está me deixando louca" Ela sorriu e logo passou para outro cômodo.

Daryl acompanhou, observando Carol entrar no banheiro e limpar o que tinha lá. Shampo, desodorante, cotonete, sabonete. "O bastardo do Ed não me deixou levar quase nada dessas coisas... No dia que a gente fugiu...Ele só se preocupou com comida e coisas de acampamento...No final não adiantou muito pra ele, não é?"

Daryl fez uma careta, e um pequeno sorriso, relembrando o dia que Carol meteu a picareta na cabeça do marido, varias e varias vezes. "Bastardo."

Carol se olhou no espelho de seu banheiro, e balançou a cabeça. Como tinha emagrecido, os fios prateados agora tinha tomado conta do cabelo, que estava bem mais comprido, com cachinhos formando nas pontas. "Quanta diferença em dois anos."

"Carol, a gente precisa ir..." Daryl não queria interromper esse momento, se pudesse deixaria Carol absorvendo o fato de estar em sua casa por muito mais tempo, mas ele não se podia dar ao luxo.

"Eu sei, só vou pegar algumas coisas da Sophia... para as crianças da prisão. E roupas pra Sarah." Carol sabia que esse era o momento mais difícil, entrar no quarto de Sophia... Para uma mãe que perdeu um filho, não existia coração forte o suficiente para isso.

Daryl pegou as malas de Carol, e a acompanhou. O quartinho de menina, cor de rosa, uma cama branca e uma penteadeira simples. Carol queria se jogar na cama de Sophia e chorar a sua alma pra fora naquele momento, mas não podia.

Engolindo seco, Carol rapidamente abriu o armário. Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto enquanto ela separava as roupas de Sophia e colocava na mala. Alguns brinquedos, algumas bonecas, sapatos. E Carol começou a soluçar, o corpo tremia enquanto ela chorava.

A mão firme de Daryl em seu ombro fez com que Carol olhasse para trás. Sem precisar trocar uma palavra, ele ofereceu consolo, uma força extra para que Carol conseguisse terminar a tarefa dolorosa. Um abraço quente e acolhedor. "Vem cá" A voz rouca de Daryl em seu ouvido.

Carol correspondeu, passando os braços envolta do pescoço de Dary, apertado e suspirando profundamente no pescoço dele. Se existia um momento especial antes do fim, aquele era o momento de Daryl. O silencio na casa era absurdo, o coração batia tão forte dentro do peito, ele tinha certeza que Carol podia ouvir. Porque ele podia ouvir o coração dela, o sangue pulsando nas veias do pescoço dela. Daryl esperou a vida toda por um momento como esse. Finalmente um gesto de carinho. Sincero.

Um toque sempre foi sinônimo de dor na vida de Daryl Dixon. Ele nunca teve isso,nem sabia se era possível ter... Nunca do pai, irmão ou da mãe, que morreu prematuramente.

Carol em seus braços, e Daryl sentiu como se estivesse se expandindo para acolha-la completamente.

"Daryl..." Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo-se segura envolvida pelos braços fortes de Daryl. Naquele exato momento Carol se esqueceu de tudo, walkers, morte, Beth, Tyresse, Sarah, tudo...

Uma buzina novamente fez com que os dois se separassem. "Qual o problema desse povo com essas malditas buzinas, que inferno!" Daryl disse um pouco sem graça. Daryl jogou as mochilas nas costas, segurou o crossbow e desceu rapidamente as escadas. "Ele deve estar com problemas, vem logo."

"Ok" Carol fez como Daryl, jogou as mochilas restantes nas costas. Antes de fechar o quarto de Sophia, ela disse. "Obrigada por tudo, meu amor."

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**

**Que fofis! *o* Andressa, minha amiga Caryler kkkkk. Gostou?**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Hoje eu vou de Metallica (adoro) "Dê uma olhada para o céu antes de morrer. É a última vez que você o fará"

For whom the Bell tolls.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 7**

Daryl e Carol jogaram as mochilas com força no bagageiro da caminhonete. Imediatamente Daryl já estava preparado para começar a atirar. Três walkers avançavam para cima de Tyresse ao mesmo tempo, Daryl acertou uma flecha bem no meio da testa de um deles, enquanto Ty, com a marreta , esmagava a cabeça do outro. Daryl cuidou do terceiro, mas logo percebeu que outros avançavam.

"ENTRA NO CARRO..." Daryl gritou para Carol. Ela caminhou em direção a caminhonete, obedecendo. Percebendo que a situação estava ficando bem complicada.

Outros mortos vivos caminhavam na direção deles.

"O que?" A porta do lado do passageiro estava aberta. O sangue de Carol gelou quando percebeu que Sarah não dormia no banco.

Carol olhou em sua volta, procurando pela garota no jardim. Desesperada, ela gritou. "SARAH"

Daryl e Tyresse continuavam a matar os walkers, mas eles estavam se aglomerando pela rua. Ty então percebeu o que estava acontecendo com Carol. "Onde ela está?"

"O QUE FOI AGORA? ENTRA LOGO NESSE CARRO E DÁ A PARTIDA." Daryl enfiou a faca na cabeça de um. Mas Daryl precisava recolher as flechas antes de ir embora, seu estoque estava quase zerado.

"Onde está a Sarah?" Carol sentiu o sangue gelar. Ela paralisou.

"O QUE?" Tyreese disse igualmente surpreso, a menina devia estar dormindo no banco do carro.

Ignorando os gritos furiosos de Daryl, Carol recebeu uma enorme descarga de adrenalina. O sangue bombeou em suas veias. Enquanto Daryl e Tyreese matavam os walkers, Carol correu pelo quintal de sua casa. Observando a vizinhança pela cerca branca ao redor de sua casa. Sem avistar Sarah, ela continuou correndo em direção dos fundos, onde ficava a porta de entrada da cozinha.

Carol pensou..._Sarah provavelmente acordou no meio do ataque, e se assustou, fugindo para tentar se proteger dentro da casa..._

"SARAH" Carol gritou ao entrar na porta de sua cozinha. "A GENTE PRECISA IR AGORAAA. SARAH!"

Carol escutou um barulho na sala, e seguiu até lá, com uma faca na mão, e a machete na outra. "Oh graças a Deus..."Sarah estava lá, olhando pela janela enquanto Tyreese e Daryl lutavam contra os walkers. De costas, Sarah parecia tanto com Sophia que Carol sentiu um arrepio.

"Eu acordei, os monstros estavam atacando o senhor Tyreese. Eu sai do carro e dei a volta pela casa pra te procurar..." Sarah finalmente olhou para Carol, a menina estava pálida, em suas mãos uma faca maior que ela.

Carol não pensou duas vezes. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela pegou Sarah pelas mãos e se dirigiu para a saída da casa. No quintal, Sarah e Carol foram surpreendidas por um gemido, uma walker mulher as espreitava na saída da cozinha.

"Senhora Carter" Carol reconheceu a pessoa e suspirou. A mulher era uma vizinha de Carol, conhecida na vizinhança por ser um tanto quanto fofoqueira. Balançando a machete para o alto, Carol rapidamente matou a senhora Carter. Ficando a lámina bem no meio da testa. Senhora Carter despencou no chão. Carol e Sarah correram pelo quintal.

"CAROL. CAROLL" Ela escutou o gritos desesperados de Daryl a chamando. Ele e Tyreese continuavam lutando contra os mortos vivos. Essa idéia toda de deixar a prisão para procurar pelas placas de energia solar, talvez tenha sido a mais estúpida. De três walkers iniciais, agora Carol contava uns trinta.

"Oh meu Deus..." Ela respirou fundo, antes de chacoalhar Sarah e fazer a menina entender que aquele momento custaria a vida de todos eles.

"A gente precisa chegar no carro rá " Carol apontou. Sarah acompanhou com o olhar. Elas precisavam seguir rapidamente naquela direção. "Eu preciso que você desvie de todos os monstros que aparecerem no seu caminho e entre naquele carro. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

Sarah consentiu com o cabeça. "Mas, e você?"

"Estou logo atrás de você Sarah. Ok? Vamos." Os walkers agora invadiam o quintal da casa de Carol por todos os lados, derrubando a delicada cerca branca.

"OHH" Carol soltou um grito de horror. Ela sentiu então uma mão enorme a puxando para trás, agarrando fortemente seus braços, machucando. Ela sentiu o hálito podre se aproximando de seu pescoço. Tentando de se desvencilhar do walker atrás dela, Carol caiu debruçada no chão, o morto vivo caiu sobre ela, com a força descomunal da queda, o queixo de Carol bateu em uma pedra, que formava o caminho de passagem pelo gramado. Ela sentiu o próprio sangue na boca e no queixo. .._É agora, é o fim...Sophia..._

Carol gritou novamente, seu queixo sangrou ainda mais, porém antes da mordida fatal em sua nuca, um movimento rápido fez com que o walker parasse de se mexer. O sangue morto e negro escorreu pelas costas de Carol. A cabeça do walker caiu em seu ombro, uma faca atravessou o crânio dele através da têmpora.

"Jesus Cristo..." Carol gemeu, de medo, pânico, terror e alivio.

Sarah empurrou o morto de cima de Carol, fazendo com que ele rolasse para o lado. Em seguida ofereceu a mão para Carol, ajudando-a se levantar. Cambaleante, Carol aceitou. Ela tinha que se recompor rápido, esse era só mais um. Muitos walkers invadiam o quintal agora.

"Ele te mordeu, arranhou?" Com uma calma surpreendente, Sarah apontou para o machucado no queixo de Carol.

Carol parecia ter tomado um banho de sangue. Na frente de sua roupa, vivo e vermelho, vindo do queixo, nas suas costas, sangue negro, fétido e morto vindo do walker.

"Não" A principio, Carol não conseguia parar de tremer, mas ela respirou fundo, pegou a machete na mão. Agarrou firme a mão de Sarah, tentando focar em alguma coisa e correu. As duas chegaram na caminhonete em tempo recorde. Pularam para dentro do carro.

Tyreese e Daryl fizeram o mesmo. Daryl perdeu varias flechas, agora não tinha mais como recuperar. Ele não tinha mais tempo para lamentar.

"VAI, VAI, VAI" Daryl gritava. Os walkers se jogaram na frente do carro. E foram atropelados.

Dessa vez Tyreese tinha ficado na direção, ele arrancou com o carro com toda velocidade, fazendo um cavalo de pau na direção contraria. Acelerando e cantando os pneus, se desvencilhando da pequena horda que se formava na entrada dos Peletiers.

"Isso foi demais..." Sarah sussurrou para si mesma. Entusiasmada com tudo que tinha acontecido. Suas pequenas mãos banhadas em sangue negro. Ela passou na calça, tentando se limpar um pouco as mãos.

A posição de quem ficava do lado de quem dentro do carro, agora já não importava. Os quatro só conseguiram voltar a respirar normalmente, quando chegaram em uma área afastada e isolada da cidade.

"Eu disse pra você entrar no carro Carol! QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?" Daryl também estava banhado em sangue, mas diferente de Carol, o sangue em sua roupa era só de walkers. Quando ele percebeu o rosto de Carol todo machucado entrou em pânico. "Para o carro Tyreese."

"Não. A gente tá muito perto..." Tyreese tinha pegado uma rota vazia, nenhum walker, nenhum outro carro por perto, mesmo assim, o que tinha acabado de acontecer foi muito intenso.

"PARA A PORRA DO CARRO." Daryl gritou furioso, batendo com as mãos no painel do carro. Tyreese finalmente obedeceu.

"O QUE FOI ISSO?" Ignorando Sarah e Tyreese que falavam ao mesmo tempo, e tentavam explicar porque Sarah não estava dormindo no carro, Daryl simplesmente segurou o rosto de Carol com as duas mãos, levantando o queixo dela, para verificar a extensão do ferimento.

"Eu estou bem..." Carol disse sem convencer, as mãos tremiam. .._.é só adrenalina..._

"TOMOU UM BANHO DE SANGUE?" A voz de Daryl era furiosa, mas um tanto quanto desesperada. Ele pegou a garrafa de água, e jogou um pouco do liquido no queixo de Carol. Ela chorou de dor. Ele virou Carol, para observar as costas dela, ensopadas com sangue de walker. Daryl quase soltou fogo pelas narinas.

"Para!" Carol olhou intensamente para ele, e chacoalhou a cabeça. Ela estava bem, um pouco tremula e assustada, também, quem não estaria? Com uma boca de zumbi fungando em sua nuca.

"Você vai precisar de pontos..." Daryl respirou fundo, engolindo um pouco da revolta que estava sentindo. Ele não foi capaz de proteger Carol, ela tinha se machucado, estava sangrando e com um enorme corte no queixo, e ele simplesmente não estava lá por ela.

"Ok. Para agora Daryl..." Carol balançou a cabeça. A dor no queixo era latejante agora. Ela sabia que tinha aberto um buraco ali, e que a cicatrização ia ser difícil. Bater o queixo no chão imundo, era sinal de muita contaminação.

"Depois...Ok?" Ela disse. Carol só queria terminar logo com essa missão, a onda de adrenalina não tinha passado, ela ainda tremia. "Eu quero terminar logo com isso e voltar pra casa...por favor, Daryl."

Daryl já ia começar a esbravejar sobre essa missão suicida. Ela quer morrer pelas malditas placas? _...Foda-se energia elétrica. Que serve energia elétrica se você tiver morta?... "NÃO..."  
_

Mas Carol apontou para frente.

No final daquela estrada, já estava o tal deposito. Realmente era um prédio enorme, com um grande muro, e portão de ferro de correr. "É ali."

Ty se meteu finalmente. "Ok. Vamos logo com isso." Carol olhou para Tyreese, que deu partida no carro, e seguiu até o deposito. "Chega dessa historia,ok?" Tyreese também estava exausto e irritado.

Usando a chave de Ed, Daryl abriu o enorme portão. Tyreese entrou de ré com a caminhonete na garagem, muito mais fácil para carregar o material e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Aparentemente não tinha nenhum walker por perto, Daryl fez uma breve varredura.

Carol colocou a mão sobre o queixo, doía muito. No dia seguinte seu rosto não estaria nada bonito. Sarah colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Carol, sem dizer nada, a menina olhava longe, como uma feição indecifrável.

"Assim que os noticiários começaram a falar sobre os ataques, o dono da empresa mandou todos os funcionários embora, e lacrou o deposito. Se foi invadido depois eu não sei, mas supostamente, ninguém deve ter entrado aqui..." Carol bebeu um pouco de água, ela só percebeu que sua garganta estava absolutamente seca quando o liquido escorreu pelo seu interior. Ela ofereceu a garrafa para Sarah, que também bebeu.

"Ok, você e a menina ficam no carro. Eu e Tyreese vamos achar essas malditas placas e acabar logo com esse dia infernal." Daryl se debruçou na janela da caminhonete, olhando fixamente para Carol, demandando total atenção. Ele não estava com humor para discussão.

Carol ainda estava um tanto quanto em choque para reclamar e discutir. Não fazia nem meia hora que quase virou petisco de zumbi. Ela tinha se tornado realmente forte nos últimos tempos, mas também não era a mulher maravilha. "Ok. Dessa vez eu nem vou discutir..." Carol olhou para Sarah, muita emoção também para a continuou." Tyreese já sabe como é, o que precisa pegar, ele tem a lista dos materiais."

"Hei Carol, eu não esqueci do prometido. Ok?" Tyreese também desceu do carro, também debruçado na janela, ele piscou para Carol.

Carol demorou alguns segundos para lembrar o que tinha sido prometido, e quando. Até que as engrenagens do seu cérebro se moveram. "Haa" Ela sorriu, gemendo um pouco de dor no queixo. Claro, Tyreese tinha prometido uma lata de tinta para pintar sua cela quando voltassem a prisão. "Ok. Obrigada."

"Ok, chega disso. Vamos logo." Daryl não gostava nem um pouco desses segredinhos entre Tyreese e Carol. Ele sentia o sangue ferver toda vez. E já estava pronto para matar mais algumas dezenas de walkers por causa disso. Levantando o crossbow. Ele e Tyreese seguiram para dentro do deposito. Tyreese fez o mesmo, levantando a marreta. Pronto para atacar e defender.

"Até que os dois formavam uma boa equipe." Carol disse para Sarah, que estava estranhamente quieta, agora olhando fixamente para a lámina de sua faca. "Você está bem?" Carol tocou o ombro da menina.

"Sim" Sarah levantou o rosto, sorrindo para Carol. Sorriso mais falso, impossível.

Carol percebeu que Tyreese e Daryl desapareceram de sua visão. Ela usou o espelho do retrovisor para ver a situação de seu rosto. "O que você fez por mim...Eu não tenho como agradecer... Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?"

Sarah sorriu, agora com os dentes a mostra. "Eu já disse. Quero estar sempre com você. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer...Nem quantos monstros eu tenha que matar. Eu posso matar todos eles por você." Carol observou o tom orgulhoso na voz da menina.

"Ok" Carol olhou a menina durante alguns segundo. Sem entender muito bem. De repente Sarah não parecia mais ter doze anos..._Sarah está muito estranha. Ok, ela está em choque, matou seu primeiro walker, mas...Agora eu entendo o que Rick passou com Carl, o que talvez eu passaria com Sophia se ela sobrevivesse um pouco mais nesse mundo...mas Sarah parece...contente!..._

Os pensamentos de Carol foram interrompidos com a voz animada de Sarah.

"Então, agora eu já posso te chamar de mamãe?"

"Ma...mãe?" E as palavras fugiram da boca de Carol, ela simplesmente não sabia o que responder. "Oh..."

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**

Obrigada Andressa!

Obrigada Manuela, eu vou tentar escrever um one shot bem hot. Ok? kkk

Sarah vai ser surtadinha? Ela vai trazer problemas para Carol?

humm kkkkkkkk


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** The Walking Dead não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse, adivinha quem seriam os protagonistas absolutos?kkkk Love!

"Deus sabe que eu estou afundando;

Me pergunto o que você faz;

e onde você fica;

Essas perguntas;

Como um turbilhão;

me levam para longe;

Eu sou só um humano;

Eu sou só um humano"

**Song:**Thriving Ivory - Flowers for a ghost.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"**Entrelinhas" **

**Parte 8**

"Caramba, dá uma olhada nisso aqui." Um tanto quanto perplexo, Tyreese apontou para as placas de energia solar. Centenas dela, uma pilha.

"Dá pra iluminar um estádio, aquecer a água de toda a prisão. A gente tirou a sorte grande. Com o sol que faz aqui na Georgia, energia não vai faltar. Eu vou arrumar um aparelho de som, uns CDs, uma TV e DVDs pra Carol...Ela merece um pouco de luxo depois dessa idéia."

"Pois é." Daryl passou o crossbow para as costas, liberando suas mãos,

"Carol tinha razão afinal de contas." Daryl disse mais para si mesmo do que para Tyreese. Imediatamente começou a separar as placas, e os outros materiais para levar para a caminhonete. Placas, fios, transformadores, receptores,baterias. Placas de energia solar portátil. Tudo muito útil.

Como previsto, não tinha ninguém dentro do deposito. O galpão estava selado, nenhum walker, nenhum sobrevivente por perto. Com o tamanho dos muros em volta, até que era um bom lugar para refugio, caso fosse necessário deixar a prisão. Daryl se certificaria de selar esse lugar, e mantê-lo assim quando fossem embora.

Tyresse escutou o que Daryl disse e o encarou.

"Claro que ela tinha razão. Cara, por que você trata a Carol desse jeito?" Tyreese observou Daryl trabalhando silenciosamente, e se movimentou para ajudar.

Daryl separou os rolos de fio que seriam usados nas instalações elétricas, já desejando que Ty cala-se a boca antes que ele perdesse a paciência.

"Que jeito?" Irritado, Daryl encarou Tyresse. ..._Que jeito? Diz seu filho da mãe! QUE JEITO?..._

"Sabe, você tá sempre gritando com ela. Sempre olhando com cara feia. Nunca demonstra carinho. Nunca dá credito para ela. Carol é uma mulher extraordinária... O que ela tá fazendo naquela prisão nessas últimas semanas... É incrível. E agora ela vai devolver energia elétrica pra gente... Uma mulher dessas não merece ser tratada assim. Ela não merece outro Ed..." Tyreese balançou a cabeça, e continuou separando as placas. Os braços de Tyreese tinham força suficiente para carregar três, quatro placas ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é da sua conta como eu trato a Carol." Daryl não gostou do tom usado por Tyreese, apesar de saber que era tudo verdade.

Depois de raciocinar um segundo, Daryl chutou o rolo de fios, perdendo a paciência. " VOCÊ TÁ ME COMPARANDO COM O MALDITO ED PELETIER FILHO DE UMA PUTA?"

"Não. Só estou dizendo que Carol merece o melhor..." Tyreese não se sentiu intimidado pelos gritos de Daryl. Não era seu estilo,mas se preciso fosse, seria igualmente agressivo. "Acha que eu tenho medo de você Dixon?"

Daryl rosnou, preparando o soco, mas se controlou, porém não aguentaria mais muito tempo. "Filho da puta, você tá fazendo de propósito? Desde cedo, provocando, querendo entrar nas calças da Carol." Ele levantou a mão, apontando o dedo indicador na cara de Tyreese.

"Ok. Daryl. Chega dessa conversa, a gente tem muita coisa pra fazer aqui. Eu não quero voltar pra prisão a noite. Não esqueça que tem uma mulher e uma criança lá fora" Tyreese deu um passo pra trás.

"Claro. Faz sentido agora..." Daryl tinha puro ódio no olhar. "Então foi você! Você fez a Carol ficar três semanas sem falar comigo. VOCÊ ESTÁ MANIPULANDO A CAROL CONTRA MIM."

"Não, não foi. Tá vendo? Você está fazendo de novo. A Carol não é manipulável. E se ela não esteve contente com você nas últimas semanas, mas eu não tenho nada haver com isso. Não sei o que você aprontou." Tyreese jogou as duas mãos para ar. Ele não sabia direito quais seriam as consequências dessa conversa, ou melhor briga, mas era verdade, nas últimas três semanas se aproximou mesmo de Carol, e não queria perder isso, seja lá o que "isso" fosse.

Tyreese olhou direto no olho de Daryl.

"De verdade rapaz? Quero é te agradecer, porque enquanto você faz a Carol infeliz, eu me aproximo dela."

"O que você disse?" Daryl estava novamente cara a cara com Tyreese. Sua face vermelha, as narinas se abriam e fechavam, a cada respiro forte.

"Só estou dizendo, se eu tiver uma chance... Se a Carol me der uma chance, não pense que vou hesitar... " Tyreese não se encolheu. Ele estufou o peito, correspondendo o olhar feroz de Daryl na mesma proporção.

"Você está se metendo onde não deve, onde não foi chamado. Eu te mato antes que você coloque as mãos nela!" Daryl enfiou o dedo indicador no peito de Tyreese, rosnando. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim, ou a Carol."

Tyresse soltou uma pequena gargalhada. "Pode ser, mas eu sei de uma coisa. Você está perdendo . Então, me faça um favor, continue com seu comportamento estúpido."

Perdendo de vez a paciência,Daryl puxou Tyreese pela gola da camisa, encarando o homem frente a frente, rosnando entre os dentes. "FALA LOGO. O que está acontecendo entre você e a Carol? VOCÊS ESTÃO TRANSANDO?" Mais direto que isso, Daryl nunca seria.

Tyreese podia ser bem ardiloso quando queria. Ele percebeu que Daryl estava perdendo as estribeiras, não pensou que a conversa ia chegar tão longe, mas agora não dava pra voltar atrás.

"Amizade. Por enquanto... Você teve e a Carol durante todo esse tempo e nunca fez nada... E pelo visto não vai fazer. Você é só um moleque assustado e arredio dentro do corpo de um marmanjo, chutando pra longe tudo aquilo que não entende." Tyresse usou as duas mãos e finalmente empurrou Daryl para longe. "Eu sou um homem. Tive esposa e filhos..."

Daryl abaixou um pouco a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar. O ângulo do rosto fazia com que a feição de Daryl ficasse feroz, mortal.

Sem se intimidar pela cara feia, Tyreese continuou.

"E vou fazer o que for preciso." Ele apontou o dedo na cara de Daryl, que soltou um grunido baixo, como um tigre em pleno ato de caça.

Tyreese respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar um pouco. Com uma voz mais tranquila, ele tentou melhorar o clima. Quando começou essa conversa, não imaginou que ficaria tão pesada.

"Escuta, eu não tenho nada contra você Daryl... Eu realmente não tenho... Eu entendo que existe uma ligação entre vocês dois, mas isso não é garantia de que Carol seja sua**.** Entenda isso. Se eu tiver que lutar por ela...Eu luto, mas não vai ser nem aqui. Nem agora, porque se lembra, a gente tem essa tarefa pra terminar, e voltar pra prisão antes que aconteça algo pior. E garantir a segurança de uma mulher e uma criança que estão lá fora esperando. Ok?"

Daryl apertou os olhos, seu sangue borbulhava, literalmente nas veias.

O ex jogador de futebol americano não esperou a resposta de Daryl, ele virou as costas, deixando Daryl atordoado e bufando. "NÃO VAI ACONTECER. TÁ ME ESCUTANDO. DESGRAÇADO. Não vai...Se você tocar nela, eu corto sua garganta".

Tyreese ignorou, simplesmente começou a levar as placas de energia solar para a caminhonete. Eles tinham muito trabalho pela frente.

"Grande filho de uma puta..." Daryl precisou se segurar para não ir atrás do homem ,e socar a cara de Tyreese até que os olhos dele saltassem do crânio. Daryl estava tremendo de raiva. Mas e se fosse verdade? E se Daryl estivesse perdendo Carol de vez para Tyreese?

"NÃO, não" Daryl chacoalhou a cabeça, recompondo a calma. "Nem ficar ZEN eu consigo mais. Inferno!" Ele bateu com as duas mãos na própria cabeça.

~.~.~.~.

Tinha alguma coisa errada entre Tyreese e Daryl, Carol pode sentir. A energia que ambos emanavam era uma coisa um tanto quanto assustadora.

Os dois estavam naquele zigue-zag, descarregando as placas de energia na caminhonete. Carol contou mais de trinta. Todos deviam estar contentes pelo achado, resolveria um grande problema na prisão. Traria de volta um pouco da vida civilizada. Mas a tensão no ar era sufocante, chegava a embrulhar o estômago. Carol percebia os olhares de ódio que Daryl lançava na direção de Tyreese, e na direção dela sem entender absolutamente nada. _...Eu não fiz nada pra ele... _Ela suspirou "Pelo visto é o estilo Dixon de demonstrar felicidade..."

"O que?" Sarah perguntou. A menina tinha se calado depois do comentário sobre Carol ser sua "mamãe". Carol agradeceu por isso.

Sarah a tinha deixado desconsertada. A menina estava se portando de forma estranha, mesmo assim, _... provavelmente estresse pós traumático ..._ Carol tentou confortá-la, oferecendo um abraço carinhoso. E um beijo na testa. Sarah sorriu, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Carol não ia dizer em voz alta, mas ela já não tinha desejo de ser mãe de ninguém. Ela não queria substituir Sophia, nem mesmo Judith, Carol passava Jude para Beth sempre que possível. Após a morte de Sophia, Carol tinha conseguido um certo equilíbrio para sobreviver nesse mundo, e ela estava se saindo bem.

Sophia estava em paz, Carol tinha certeza disso, ela sentia isso. Sophia não tinha mais fome, não tentava mais voltar para casa, não chorava sozinha antes de dormir, não tinha mais medo dos monstros. Um pouco do conforto de Carol vinha disso. Saber que onde quer que Sophia estivesse, ela estava em paz, segura.

Outra criança sob sua responsabilidade? Correndo o risco de falhar? De fraquejar? Se apegar? Ver a menina se transformar em uma walker. Ou de ser abusada, nesse mundo de homens cruéis. Nesse mundo feio e sem leis? Ou então o risco dela mesma morrer, e deixar essa criança sozinha nesse mundo? Era muito, era pedir demais.

Carol estava tentando se preservar em relação ao seus sentimento com Daryl. Preservar seu coração. Era difícil, mas estava conseguindo. Não tinha certeza de como seria à volta a prisão. Se ele estava com Beth ou não? Ela não queria se apegar novamente, não era saudável. _...E agora essa menina?..._

Como se entregar assim e sair ilesa?

"HEY CAROL, SÓ MAIS CINCO PLACAS E A GENTE JÁ VAI." Detrás da caminhonete veio o grito de Tyreese.

"Isso, grita mais alto, os walkers lá em Atlanta não escutaram!" O humor de Daryl estava realmente azedo. "Quando a gente abrir a porra do portão vai ter uma horda." Ele jogou uma sacola com materiais elétricos na carroceria da caminhonete, sem se importar onde caia.

Tyreese ignorou, ajeitando uma lata de tinta, ele pintaria o quarto de Carol. Tinha intenção de transformar a prisão em algo bem aconchegante. Em seguida voltou para o deposito para pegar mais algumas coisas.

"Certo!" Da cabine da caminhonete veio a resposta de Carol. Ela e Sarah ficaram o tempo todo lá. Enquanto Tyreese e Daryl trabalhavam. Todo o local parecia bem seguro. Mas era melhor não arriscar, já tinha se machucado bastante por um dia. Agora precisava se cuidar um pouquinho.

"Sarah, preciso de um tempo. Ok? Preciso trocar essa roupa, me sinto nojenta." Carol saiu da caminhonete, caminhou até o bagageiro abrindo uma das malas que tinha pegado de sua casa.

"Ok, eu fico de vigília." Sarah também saiu da caminhonete, e subiu em cima do capo. De pé, a menina começou a olhar para todas as direções. "Tudo limpo. Pode se trocar."

Carol tirou a calça, escolhendo outra bem confortável. Ed nunca permitiu que Carol tivesse roupas caras e sofisticadas, o luxo que ela tinha era o conforto, pelo menos isso. "AH, meu pijama!" Ela sorriu, sentia falta de seu pijaminha de malha fina. Finalmente ele estava de volta na sua vida. Ela tinha recuperado algumas das suas roupas mais confortáveis.

De cima da caminhonete, Sarah deu uma risada. Novamente parecendo uma criança normal de doze anos de idade "Você vai voltar para a prisão de pijama?"

"Bem que eu queria." Carol respondeu, escolhendo uma calça mais pesada, rapidamente ela vestiu. "O que eu não daria por um banho...Uma banheira, com água quentinha, e muita espuma...Acho que minha alma vai sair do corpo se eu conseguir um banho de banheira." Carol riu, mas fez uma careta sentindo dor no queixo machucado. "Oww".

"Com as placas, a água vai ficar quente de novo né?" Sarah literalmente subiu em cima da caminhonete agora, observando cada movimento de Carol.

"Sim. Água quente..." Toda dolorida, Carol começou a tirar a blusa. "OH MEU DEUS." Na hora que a gola raspou no queixo, ela teve vontade de fazer xixi nas calças, muita dor. Carol estava só de sutiã , que de branco tinha transmutado para uma cor medonha, mistura de sangue, suor e barro. Horrível. "Eu vou passar uma toalha úmida no corpo. Me avisa se vier alguém, ok?"

"Claro." Sarah disse, atenta aos movimentos de Carol.

Usando a garrafa de água, ela umedeceu bem a toalha e começou a passar pelo rosto, braços, pelo peito, pela barriga, refrescando-se, tirando a sujeira e o sangue.

"Quer que eu passe nas suas costas?" Carol pulou quando escutou a voz grossa e masculina atrás dela.

"WOW. HEI SARAHHH. UM AVISO AQUI Né!" Carol olhou para o homem parado do seu lado, imediatamente trouxe a tolha sobre o peito, escondendo o sutiã molhado, que revelava mais do que ela queria.

"Droga." Sarah não queria desapontar Carol, mas ela estava distraída observando o corpo de Carol. Imaginando quando seus próprios seios começariam a aparecer de verdade. "Desculpa, ele veio rápido demais."

"Bobeira! Eu te juro que não vi, e não estou vendo nada demais. E pra ser bem sincero, a sujeira maior está nas suas costas Carol. Tá bem nojento isso aqui." Ele se posicionou atrás de Carol, puxando a garrafa de água e a toalha molhada das mãos dela. Instintivamente, Carol protegeu os seios com as mãos, o sutiã molhado super transparente. Seus mamilos estavam pontudos por causa da água gelada.

_...Constrangedor..._Ela pensou.

"Não precisa, eu posso me virar sozinha." Carol engoliu seco, sentindo o pano molhado na sua espinha.

"Shhh. Quieta. Confia em mim. Não é nada demais, eu só quero te ajudar." Ele disse, e prosseguiu com a limpeza. Mas algo o deixou horrorizado.

"Oh meu Deus. Maldito Ed" Ele suspirou baixinho. Conforme o sangue saía, a pele, as sardas , as cicatrizes nas costas de Carol apareciam. Algumas grandes, outras pequenas. Muitas marcas, de todos os tamanhos.

Pontapés, cigarros, cinto, estilete...Cada uma delas tinha uma historia pra contar. E cada historia mais dolorida que a outra.

"Ok. Para agora." Carol se encolheu. Ela não queria que suas cicatrizes ficassem expostas. Muito sentimento, muita dor, muita decepção.

"Eu já estou acabando." Ele passou a toalha nos ombros dela, e Carol tremeu. Pelo frio da toalha úmida, e pelas mãos percorrendo sua espinha, e suas feridas. Carol sabia que ele não estava fazendo nada demais, mesmo assim não podia evitar.

"PARE!"

Carol gritou, ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ela estava tremendo, não estava pronta pra esse tipo de contato. Não era culpa dele, ele tentava ajudar. Ela realmente não estava pronta pra isso.

"TIRA AS SUAS MALDITAS MÃOS DELA AGORA MESMO. OU EU JURO POR DEUS, ARRANCO DOS SEUS BRAÇOS." Daryl tinha o crossbow apontado para a cabeça de Tyreese, seu olhar era mortal,o ódio na garganta. Carol quase nua, protegendo os seios com as mãos, enquanto Tyreese estava atrás dela. Todos os dedos daquelas mãos tocando suas costas, enquanto Carol pedia para parar. ENQUANTO ELA PEDIA PRA PARAR!

"A CAROL DISSE PARE" Daryl gritou inconformado. Tyreese na sua mira.

De cima da caminhonete, Sarah não conseguia respirar, ela colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca, observando cada detalhe da cena na sua frente. Carol, Tyreese, Daryl! A tensão entre eles era tamanha, que dava pra sentir de longe. Era como uma contagem regressiva de uma bomba.

Tyreese deu um passo para o lado, saindo de trás de Carol, com as mãos para o alto. "Não é o que você está pensando..."

Do canto de seu olho, Daryl viu Carol tremendo.

E Daryl não viu mais nada na sua frente. Tudo ficou preto. Ele apertou o gatilho do crossbow, sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo. A flecha saiu sem que ele pudesse pegar de volta.

Tyreese caiu no chão, assim como a toalha molhada, suja de sangue.

Finalmente eles tinham chegado longe demais.

"NÃOOOOOOOOOO. O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" O grito de Carol ecoou pelo depósito.

~.~.~.~.~.~

YES!

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**

**MUITO OBRIGADAAAA**

Isadora, você me deixou sem palavras, de verdade, muito muito obrigada. Foi um incentivo e tanto! *o* OMG, vc me matou aqui kkkkkkkkkkk

Andressa, espero que goste! Sarah é um mistério até pra mim! Eu realmente queria saber o nome daquela menina loira do trailer, e qual vai ser a trama dela com a Carol. TÔ MORRENDO DE CURIOSIDADE. LOL!

E Carol/ Daryl/ Tyreese...

Relacionamento conturbado *o* AMOOOO! muhahahaha


	9. Chapter 9

"**Então, antes de terminar meu dia, eu me lembro... meu doce príncipe você é único." **

**Placebo- My sweet Prince**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 9**

Tyreese caiu no chão como a toalha molhada, suja de sangue.

Finalmente eles tinham chegado longe demais.

"NÃOOOOOOOOOO. O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" O grito de Carol ecoou pelo depósito.

"PORRA!" Daryl passou uma das mãos no cabelo. Seu olhar desesperado. Ele realmente tinha atirado em Tyreese?!

"QUE PORRA! O que você ta fazendo pelada aí? Gritando ´NÃO´! Enquanto ele...! Eu pensei, eu pensei que..." Daryl gritou balançando o corpo de um lado para outro.

"CALA A BOCA DARYL, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" Imediatamente Carol puxou uma camiseta da mala e vestiu, sem nem ver se estava do lado certo, do avesso ou não. Caiu de joelhos ao lado de Tyreese, ele que gemia de dor. Uma poça de sangue já se formava embaixo dele.

"Carol..." Tyreese balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro antes de desmaiar. Provavelmente por causa da perda de sangue, pressão baixa, ninguém tinha comido nada. Carol estava tremendo, de todas as possibilidades, ela nunca pensou que o dia terminaria assim.

Sarah resolveu que tinha que agir enquanto Carol e Daryl gritavam um para o outro. Se o caçador foi capaz de atirar em Tyreese, ele seria capaz de atirar em Carol e nela também. Rapidamente, Sarah pulou para dentro da pick-up pela janela aberta da caminhonete.

Ela alcançou a arma de Carol que estava no banco, e com um movimento rápido, já estava do lado de fora, parada na frente de Daryl.

"SE VOCÊ CHEGAR PERTO DELA, EU ATIRO. LARGA ESSE TROÇO NO CHÃO AGORAA!" Sarah gritou apontando a arma na direção de Daryl.

Instintivamente Daryl apontou o crossbow na direção de Sarah . Imediatamente arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que estava fazendo.

Apontando sua arma para uma criança? Daryl abaixou seu crossbow, e olhou para Carol. Sarah continuou a ter Daryl em sua mira.

Carol estava tão frenética tentando acordar Tyreese que não prestou atenção na cena vivida por Sarah e Daryl.

Ela estava ajoelhada, com as mãos novamente cheias de sangue. "Tyreese, Tyreese... Responde!" Ela pesquisou os sinais vitais dele. Tyreese tinha pulso fraco, e respirava aparentemente bem, mas a poça de sangue que se formava no chão era alarmante.

"Carol, eu não queria ter feito..." Daryl realmente não queria, foi um impulso, instinto. Ele tinha perdido as estribeiras, balançando de um lado ao outro. Novamente ele tentou justificar suas ações.

"inferno! ... "Você estava pelada. E ele te tocando..."

"DARYL!" Furiosa, Carol se virou para ele, encarando Daryl, os olhos azuis cheios de água. "Se você não vai ajudar...ENTÃO CALA A BOCA!"

_...Idéia estúpida resolver se trocar na frente de todo mundo..._ Chorando, ela colocou pressão na ferida, usando a tolha para absorver o sangue. A flecha, ainda atravessada no corpo de Tyreese, na lateral esquerda, pouco abaixo das costelas. "O que a gente vai dizer pra Sasha?..." Ela disse soluçando. "O QUE EU VOU DIZER PRA SASHA?"

"Puta que pariu" Daryl fechou os olhos. Ele não era uma pessoa que entrava em pânico assim tão fácil. Mas tinha matado uma pessoa da prisão? Uma pessoa da família? O que ia dizer pra irmã dele? O que ia dizer para Rick?

A voz furiosa da criança fez com que Daryl acordasse.

"EU JÁ DISSE, LARGA ESSE TROÇO." Sarah não acreditava, lá estava ela com uma arma na mão, apontada para Daryl, sendo totalmente ignorada por ele.

"COLOCA ESSA MENINA NUMA PORRA DE UMA COLEIRA." Daryl gritou, largando finalmente o crossbow e se ajoelhando ao lado de Tyreese.

Sarah continuou com a arma na mão, um tanto quanto contrariada. Daryl ignorou totalmente o fato dela estar armada, era como se ela não significasse nada.

"Daryl, eu juro por Deus..." Carol estava tentando se concentrar. "Sarah por favor, não é hora pra isso." Toda a gritaria a estava enlouquecendo.

Sarah finalmente abaixou a arma. E observou.

Carol respirou fundo, finalmente tomando controle da situação. "Se a gente não fizer nada, ele vai morrer."

Carol e Daryl se olharam, o corpo inconsciente de Tyreese entre eles. Ele tocou a mão dela. "Carol, você treinou com o Hershel todo esse tempo..."

Retirar a flecha da barriga de Tyreese. Parar o sangramento? E se atingiu algum órgão vital? Era uma cirurgia! Carol seria capaz disso? Sozinha?

Mas que escolha ela tinha?

"Ele não vai morrer." Daryl segurou a mão dela rapidamente. "Droga, eu fiz isso, não posso deixar esse filho da mãe morrer."

"Não, ele não vai morrer." Carol soltou o ar dos pulmões.

"Eu convenci Tyreese a vir até aqui, eu vou levar ele de volta pra casa... Sarah, tem uma caixa branca embaixo do banco da caminhonete. Pega pra mim, e uma mochila com comidas, tem garrafa de água dentro." Graças a Deus Carol pensou em trazer a caixa de primeiros socorros, não era muito mais ia servir.

"OK" _...Aleluia..._ Sarah finalmente fazia parte da equação, estava cansada de ser ignorada.

"Daryl. Nós vamos levar Tyreese para o escritório do Ed. Fica nos fundos do deposito. Tem uma mesa lá. OK?" Carol tinha confiança na voz. Daryl concordou com o plano. Ele pegou Tyreese erguendo pelos ombros, enquanto Carol erguia pelas pernas.

"Gordo pra caralho." Daryl reclamou, levantando Tyreese mais alto. Com dificuldade, ele e Carol levaram Tyreese para os fundos, o sangue que pingava deixou um rastro.

O escritório de Ed Peletier ficava nos fundos do deposito, Sarah seguia atrás deles através dos corredores de materiais de construção, a caixa branca de primeiros socorros nas mãos, e a mochila com alimentos e água nas costas.

"Coloca ele em cima da mesa. Ahhh" Carol fez uma careta, jogando os papeis, canetas, fotografias para longe, usando toda sua força para suspender Tyreese. A estrutura física dele lembrava Ed na juventude. Alto, grande e pesado.

Daryl obedeceu, ele não queria que Tyreese morresse, ele não queria esse sangue em suas mãos. Por mais que Tyreese o tivesse tirado do controle naquele dia. Sarah apareceu na porta do escritório, colocando a mala de primeiros socorros em um cadeira ao lado de Carol.

"Sarah traga a mala com cobertores que eu joguei na carroceria da caminhonete, por favor? Volte aqui o mais rápido possível. Daryl, você precisa fechar esse lugar." Sarah correu, Daryl seguiu atrás dela, para lacrar o deposito.

_...Que nenhum walker sinta o cheiro de sangue...O lugar é seguro, mas se a gente ficar cercado, vai ser uma merda pra sair daqui..._

"Que irônico! Um milhão de placas de energia e não entra um raio de sol aqui dentro." Carol precisava de luz, lanternas, velas, qualquer coisa que pudesse iluminar a ferida. Ela começou a procurar freneticamente, encontrou lanternas e pilhas em uma das gavetas. ..._Obrigada Ed pela sua mania de "operação sobrevivência"... _

O escritório de Ed era pequeno. Uma mesa, algumas cadeiras e armários. Uma grande janela, que proporcionava uma ótima visão de todo o deposito. Provavelmente Ed sentava a bunda na cadeira, e ficava monitorando os coitados dos funcionários, gritando e distribuindo patadas.

"DARYL. CADÊ VOCÊ?" Carol gritou, abrindo o kit de primeiros socorros, alguns pares de luvas, gazes, antisépticos, uma agulha e fio de sutura. ..._É isso, não tenho escolha..._

"Ohhh" Tyreese começou a se mexer, gemendo de dor. Os gemidos ficavam mais altos. Ty começou a se contorcer

"DARYL" Carol gritou, tentando manter Tyreese imóvel.

Daryl finalmente estava na porta, e percebeu Ty acordando. "Oh merda, se ele começar a se mexer, vai sangrar igual um porco." Ele tomou o lugar de Carol e segurou Tyreese.

Carol então começou a abrir os armários de Ed, jogando papeis, e documentos para longe. "Bêbado desgraçado." Ed tinha uma garrafa escondida em algum lugar. "Conhaque!"

" Espero que resolva." Carol pegou um pedaço de pano, molhou com bastante conhaque, e fez com que Tyreese inalasse, a bebida tinha um teor alcoólico tão alto que realmente resolveu. Ty apagou novamente.

Daryl e Carol se olharam.

"Ok, o caçador aqui é você. Já tirou a flecha de centenas de bichos." Carol jogou as luvas para Daryl, que a olhou de um jeito engraçado. Mas não tinha nada de engraçado na situação. Carol o repreendeu. "Agora Daryl."

"Sarah, eu quero que você fique olhando pela janela, qualquer movimento estranho você avise. Avise!" Carol também vestiu a luva de látex, Depois pegou a lanterna, iluminando a ferida de Tyreese.

Daryl acenou com a cabeça, quebrando a flecha no meio, com a ajuda de Carol, ele levantou um pouco o dorso de Tyreese, puxando a parte com a ponteira por um lado, e a parte traseira da flecha pelo outro lado do corpo. Imediatamente o sangue começou a jorrar.

"Wow" Sarah deixou um pouco a janela, já que nada acontecia no galpão, e virou para trás. A menina tinha um olhar ar de curiosidade. Ela queria ver a flecha que estava no corpo de Tyreese, partida em dois. Daryl tinha acabado de jogar no chão.

"É contigo." Daryl pegou a lanterna das mãos dela e mudou de lado. Agora ele iluminava o buraco no corpo de Tyreese, e Carol continha o sangramento. O sangue ensopou diversas gazes.

Concentrada, como uma cirurgiã, Carol começou a trabalhar, usando panos, as gazes, suturando. Tanto internamente, quanto o dorso, e as costas.

Quando Carol terminou o procedimento, já era noite. Eles não poderiam mover Tyreese. Ele estava pálido e fraco. Teriam que pernoitar no escritório de Ed Peletier. E rezar para que ele não tivesse febre.

Com a ajuda de Daryl, Carol fez um curativo bem comprimido no ex jogador, enfaixando e passando a bandagem por toda a extensão da barriga de Tyreese. Depois pegou um dos cobertores, e colocou sobre ele, procurando diminuir o estado de choque em que ele se encontrava. Tyreese era tão grande que seus braços e pernas não cabiam na mesa. Era desconfortável, mas infelizmente era o que Carol tinha para oferecer.

Daryl puxou as luvas de látex das mãos e jogou em cima do monte de gazes sujas de sangue. Durante a cirurgia improvisada, nenhum dos dois disse muita coisa. Daryl estava refletindo sobre tudo que tinha acontecido, e Carol estava concentrada em terminar sua tarefa e salvar a vida de Tyreese.

Carol caminhou para o lado de Daryl, que agora estava mordendo as laterais de seus dedos.

"Talvez tenha atravessado o baço. Faz sentido pelo local, pela quantidade de sangue. O baço é um reservatório de sangue..." Ela refletiu, dizendo mais para si mesmo do que para Daryl.

"Se for isso, se o dano for muito grande. Eu não sei o que fazer! Como eu vou retirar o baço dele aqui? Não tem nem um bisturi. Não tem anestesia. Não tem bolsa de sangue. Não tem nem soro..." Preocupada, Carol usou o antebraço para tirar um pouco do suor que escorria em seu rosto. Seus olhos ardiam. "A gente tem que rezar para o sangramento não volte."

"Carol, se fosse isso, ele já tinha morrido. Eu acho que a flecha não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. Foi praticamente no mesmo lugar quando eu me machuquei procurando a Sop..." Daryl então se calou. _...a Sophia..._

Ele percebeu que Carol soltou uma longa respiro. Vendo que agora lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela.

"Carol, eu..." Daryl começou, sem saber direito como se desculpar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Carol levantou a mão, fez um movimento para que Daryl parasse, estava cansada demais para ouvir. Ela então caminhou até a janela, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros de Sarah. "Menina, vá descansar agora. Ok? Use um cobertor e procure dormir."

A barriga de Sarah roncou de um jeito constrangedor. "Desculpe" A menina se envergonhou.

"Oh meu Deus, querida, eu que peço desculpas, esqueci completamente de te dar alguma coisa pra comer." Cansada, Carol colocou a mão na testa. "Esse dia foi uma catástrofe, você deveria estar na prisão, brincando, jantando com as outras crianças. Indo dormir na sua cama. Oh Sarah..."

"Aqui." Daryl tirou da mochila uma barra de cereais e uma maçã, e ofereceu para Sarah e para Carol. "Não é muito, mas dá pra passar essa noite!"

"Obrigada." Sarah comeu a barra de cereais, e com o cobertor nas mãos, foi para um canto do escritório, para dormir. Rapidamente a menina já estava adormecida.

Silencio absoluto.

Carol e Daryl pararam lado a lado na frente da janela.

"Se ele tiver febre..."Carol passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Eu vou ficar de olho. Vá descansar um pouco..." Assim como Carol, Daryl demonstrava cansaço no olhar.

Carol acenou, mas não se mexeu do lugar.

O deposito estava totalmente escuro. O escritório iluminado apenas por uma vela. Em cima da mesa Tyreese dormia. Em um canto, enrolada no cobertor Sarah também dormia.

Daryl podia escutar a respiração de Carol, e as batidas de seu coração. Ela estava silenciosa, e a feição fechada, preocupada, como o caçador não via a muito tempo. _...Quando ela brigou comigo após o incidente com o Randall na fazenda..._

"Eu não queria. Foi um impulso." A voz saiu mais rouca e alta do que ele previa. Daryl fez uma careta e sussurrou. "Você...estava gritando "pare", eu pirei. O que vai acontecer quando ele acordar?"

Durante um longo minuto, Carol continuou calada, quando finalmente resolveu falar, sua voz era uma lamuria.

"A culpa é minha. Toda essa ideia estúpida... Tudo isso, pode custar a vida do Tyreese. A gente não devia ter saído da prisão. Esse homem confiou em mim. Ele escutou o que eu tinha pra dizer. Acreditou em mim como ninguém fez antes...e agora..." Carol olhou para o homem deitado sobre a mesa. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Ele está entre a vida e a morte."

_...É mentira, ele não está entre a vida e a morte! e eu acredito em você, eu confio em você. Mas ela só enxerga quando o Tyreese faz..._

Daryl não sabia como perguntar.

"Você e o Tyreese?" A questão foi tão tímida que ele nem teve certeza se Carol escutou o sussurro ou não. Daryl abaixou a cabeça, antecipando a resposta que ele não queria escutar.

"Ah?..." Carol estava tão preocupada com Tyreese, perdida nos seus pensamentos, que nem entendeu o teor da pergunta. Uma onda de tristeza e insegurança fez com que o queixo de Carol tremesse, Ela soluçou, e chorou. "Eu não quero que nada aconteça com ele."

Daryl fechou os olhos. _...Estúpido. Isso é um sim?... _Ou apenas em negação, não querendo entender a verdade? A verdade é que ele não conseguiu ler as entrelinhas do que Carol disse. Sim ou não. Importava? Ele ia entregar Carol assim?

"A culpa é minha. Eu sou uma inútil, um fardo. " ..._ Como Ed sempre disse que eu seria..._

Carol estava envolta pelos seus braços agora. Seus braços! E sendo egoísta, ele quis que ela derretesse em seu peito e ficasse ali até que o sol raiasse. Até que Tyreese e Sarah acordassem e estragassem tudo.

"Nah...Carol! Sozinha, você acabou de fazer uma cirurgia. Uma baita de uma cirurgia! Eu que faço tudo errado..." Daryl sussurrou no ouvido dela. Sentindo no cabelo de Carol, o resquício do perfume do shampo. Mesmo com toda a sujeira, sangue e suor daquele dia, o perfume ainda persistia. "Eu vi suas cicatrizes. Surtei..." Daryl murmurou, ainda no ouvido dela.

Carol fechou os olhos, enfiando o rosto no ombro dele. Ela não tinha intenção de mostrar, ainda não. Cada traço de cicatriz, pequenos demônios adormecidos dentro de sua memória. "Não Daryl." Ela abraçou Daryl, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Um tanto quanto perdida naquele momento. "Um dia..."

"Ok. Só entre nós dois?" Daryl entendeu melhor do que ninguém. Ele também não queria que ninguém invadisse suas memórias.

"Só entre nós dois." Carol acenou com a cabeça.

Assim como no quarto de Sophia, Carol aceitou o conforto daqueles braços apertado. Daquele coração disparado contra seu peito_...Segunda vez no mesmo dia..._ Ela chorou.

Um momento de tanta intimidade entre eles, que nem poderiam explicar para outra pessoa. O selvagem e destemido Daryl Dixon, matador implacável de walkers, capaz de um momento de tamanha intimidade? Intimidade mais profunda que sexo. Carol podia apostar que Daryl nunca teve isso antes, assim como ela.

Um abraço forte, sincero!

Daryl não sabia bem o que dizer, nem o que pensar, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Não podia mais enrolar, era hora de se desculpar, por tudo. Pelo seu comportamento, pelas coisas que disse para Carol, desde a fazenda, desde Sophia...Tudo!

O caçador levantou o queixo machucado de Carol, a fim de dizer as palavras. "Eu sinto muito", mas fez uma careta ao ver o corte no rosto dela. Mais um erro. Ela não deveria se machucar sob sua vigília. Daryl não deveria ter permitido isso. Mas uma falha!

Carol olhou fixamente para Daryl, ele correspondeu da mesma forma. Olhar fixamente para Carol não era nenhuma novidade, ele fazia o tempo todo, só que nunca Carol tinha feito o mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo, tão perto, tão intensamente.

"Ah" Carol abriu a boca, e passou a língua nos lábios, umedecendo-os.

Ambos seguraram a respiração.

Congelando o tempo.

Antecipando.

O vento fez com que a sombra da chama da vela dançasse nas paredes. O olhar entre os dois tão intenso, tão próximo que chegava a ser perturbador. Carol sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha.

Não havia buzina, walker, Merle, governador, Woodbury ou distração alguma para interromper agora. Não havia rival para interromper. Nem Beth no pensamento de Carol, nem Tyreese no pensamento de Daryl. Nem apocalipse no pensamentos dos dois . O caçador abriu a boca para dizer, mas as palavras não vieram. Ele ia arruinar o momento, gaguejando, se atropelando.

_...Se eu tiver que lutar por você. Eu vou. Nem vou pensar. Atirar em Tyresse foi prova suficiente... "Você é minha, minha."_

Ao invés de pronunciar qualquer coisa, Daryl colocou a mão na nuca de Carol e movimentou seu rosto para perto do rosto dela. Tocando seus lábios nos dela, tomando cuidado para não machucar o queixo dela, ele fez. Finalmente Daryl Dixon sentiu como era um beijo de Carol Peletier. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a maciez da boca dela. Mergulhou no beijo, apertou Carol nos seus braços, e ela tremeu.

Carol correspondeu, abrindo a boca, deixando que sua língua dançasse ao redor da língua dele. Permitindo que Daryl a invadisse, a consumisse.

O corpo de Daryl nunca sentiu nada igual! Nunca respondeu assim. O coração bateu tão forte, que ele podia sentir a pulsação batendo em sua têmpora.

Um simples beijo, e ela era sua. Até o fim!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**

**Andressa, Manuela, Letícia vocês são divas, fantástica e poderosas UHUUUU! CARYL é a melhor coisa de The Walking Dead, e vocês são as melhores leitoras desse site e desse fanfic!**

**LOL! OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nada me pertence, nem The Walking Dead , nem as músicas, nada. Insegurança define esse capitulo. Tanto minha, quanto deles. Não estou muito contente com esse, mas vamos seguir em frente. Tanto Daryl quanto Carol são criaturas complexas, cheios de traumas. **

**Inspiração: Daniel na Cova dos Leões- Legião Urbana.**

"A insegurança não me ataca quando erro;  
E o teu momento passa a ser o meu instante;  
E o teu medo de ter medo de ter medo;  
Não faz da minha força confusão;  
Teu corpo é meu espelho e em ti navego;  
E eu sei que a tua correnteza não tem direção."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 10**

_...Se eu tiver que lutar por você. Eu vou. Nem vou pensar. Atirar em Tyresse foi prova suficiente... "Você é minha, minha."_

Ao invés de pronunciar qualquer coisa, Daryl colocou a mão na nuca de Carol e movimentou seu rosto para perto do rosto dela. Tocando seus lábios nos dela, tomando cuidado para não machucar o queixo dela, ele fez. Finalmente Daryl Dixon sentiu como era um beijo de Carol Peletier. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a maciez da boca dela. Mergulhou no beijo, apertou Carol nos seus braços, e ela tremeu.

Carol correspondeu, abrindo a boca, deixando que sua língua dançasse ao redor da língua dele. Permitindo que Daryl a invadisse, a consumisse.

O corpo de Daryl nunca sentiu nada igual! Nunca respondeu assim. O coração bateu tão forte, que ele podia sentir a pulsação batendo em sua têmpora.

Um simples beijo, e ela era sua. Até o fim!

~.~.~.~.~

Daryl sapecou mais alguns beijos nos lábios de Carol, até perceber que ela estava perto de adormecer em seus braços.

"Hmm" Esgotada e derretida naquele abraço, Carol já nem correspondia mais os beijos. Somente soltava alguns sons do fundo da garganta, e sorria, demonstrando contentamento.

O caçador sorriu ao ver os olhos dela cerrados, quase um minuto após o beijo ter terminado. Curvou o canto do lábio e balançou a cabeça. Murmurando no cabelo dela.

"Adorável".

Adorável não era uma palavra frequente no vocabulário dos Dixons, porém a mulher em seus braços era sim, simplesmente adorável. Ele teve que dar o braço a torcer e dizer em voz alta.

"Quem é você, o que você fez com Daryl Dixon?" Carol murmurou. Ela forçou as pálpebras abertas, e mostrou um pouco de seus olhos azuis.

A resposta? Mais um beijo carinhoso na testa de Carol Peletier.

Daryl não estava desatento aos desejos masculinos que se manifestavam em seu corpo. Uma mulher em seus braços, enlaçada como uma raiz de orquídea em um tronco de árvore, e seus hormônios estavam chutando e gritando pedindo mais.

Ele desejou poder sentir o verdadeiro calor do corpo dela, a maciez dos seios, as curvas do quadril. Mas obviamente não naquela noite. Nem Carol, nem Daryl tinham condições físicas ou psicológicas para dar um salto tão alto no relacionamento de uma hora pra outra.

Na verdade, nem lugar pra isso no deposito ou no escritório oferecia. Ao lado de uma criança e de um homem enfermo? Carol merecia mais que isso.

Relutante, Daryl decidiu que aqueles beijos eram o bastante, por enquanto...

"Você precisa dormir." A voz um pouco descontente. Foi-se a disposição dos vinte anos de idade. "Chega agora, ok?" Daryl contemplou, mesmo com a plenitude da juventude, eles não levariam os amassos adiante naquele lugar.

Os corpos moídos de cansaço, fome e sono.

"Fique aqui" Daryl disse, perdendo o calor do corpo dela ao se afastar.

"É verdade, mal consigo abrir os olhos" Carol encostou seu o corpo contra a parede procurando suporte, enquanto isso Daryl rapidamente ajeitava um canto do escritório para que ela repousasse. Ele esticou um cobertor no chão, para que ela se deitasse, para que ela se aquecesse.

"Obrigada". Carol obedeceu, respondendo baixinho, sem a menor resistência. Sem perguntar o que tudo aquilo significava pra ele. Para eles.

"Dorme agora." A voz dele rouca e cansada, mas um tanto quanto orgulhosa por ter finalmente avançado com Carol.

"Descanse... Você também." Carol estava entorpecida de sono.

Daryl não conseguia desfazer o sorriso que escapava no canto da boca enquanto pensava nos beijos. A maciez dos lábios dela, o gosto do pedaço de maçã que ela tinha acabado de mastigar antes dos beijos começarem.

Carol olhou mais uma vez para Daryl antes de dormir, o caçador tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Poderia ser culpa do silencio, onde se escutava até a respiração do outro, ou da luz da vela, que dançava nas paredes conforme a brisa soprava, mas definitivamente existia uma aura em volta deles. Uma energia etérea, como um sonho.

Talvez não passasse de um sonho.

A mente de Carol deveria estar em um suposto redemoinho de pensamentos. O que aconteceria daqui pra frente? E a Beth? Qual significado aqueles beijos? Eles estavam juntos? Por que agora? Foi uma coisa de momento? Como o relacionamento mudaria a partir daquele momento? Foi sincero?Foi por piedade? O que um homem como ele queria com ela? Ele sentia-se culpado por Sophia, por ter enchido Carol de esperança quando na verdade, Sophia tinha partido desde o começo?

Nada, nenhum pensamento.

Efeito do cansaço, ou dos beijos entorpecentes, mas o fato era que Carol não tinha sequer um pensamento cruel. Estava tranquila, ordenada, anestesiada. Agora ela só queria se entregar aos braços de Morfeu.

Antes, colocou a digital no lábio, sentindo ainda um resquício do beijo.

Como alguém como Daryl Dixon podia ser capaz de ser tão gentil, carinhoso, macio? Ed nunca a beijou assim, mesmo nos anos de namoro, seus beijos sempre vorazes, agressivos, ríspidos.

Daryl era como um garoto dando seu primeiro beijo na namoradinha de escola, Ávido a aprender, a agradar, acompanhando cada movimento dela, a mocinha em questão, com o coração acelerado e as palmas úmidas de suor.

Calmo, tranquilo?... Palavras que nunca definiriam o caçador.

Carol sorriu mais uma vez, e finalmente ficou a deriva, no mundo dos sonhos.

~.~.~.~.~

Daryl permaneceu acordado, como um guardião, embora suas pálpebras insistissem em fechar. As digitais de seus dedos imitaram Carol, tocando seus próprios lábios, sentindo ainda um leve resquício do beijo.

Aconteceu de forma tão imprevista! Foi um sonho? Daryl nunca tinha esse tipo de sonho. Dixon não conhecia essa suavidade. Dixon não conhecia esse tipo de carinho.

Teve uma pequena sensação de pânico ao pensar no que viria a seguir. Daryl nunca foi perito no assunto.

O que faria com Carol?

Talvez esse mundo louco tivesse finalmente mexendo com sua cabeça.

Se fosse verdade? O que faria com Carol Peletier? E se estragasse tudo? Três semanas sem falar com ela foi um inferno. Perderia Carol para sempre?

Ele pensou então nas cicatrizes nas costas dela. Como Ed foi capaz? Mulher nenhuma merece ser tratada dessa forma, mas tratar assim Carol Peletier era um crime! Machucar a pessoa que você jurou amar? Proteger até a morte?

Deslealdade, coisa que Daryl não suportava.

"Tsc".._. Como se eu não tivesse visto isso antes... _

Daryl lembrou então de sua própria mãe, fugindo do seu pai alcoolizado. Amedrontada, tentando em vão proteger com as duas mãos, o rosto, já roxo e inchado, sangrando. Escondendo-se e encolhendo-se em um canto da cozinha. Amargurada, cheia de medo e arrependimento por saber que seus filhos assistiam aquela cena grotesca. E que em breve seriam vitimas como ela... _Mãe fugiu desse inferno, bebendo, incendiando a casa, pegando fogo junto. Não sobrou nada...Nada.._

Daryl visualizou tudo isso acontecendo com Carol. Era como visualizar um acidente de carro. Um bêbado tentando dirigir um caminhão desgovernado, indo na direção de um pequeno fusquinha na auto via... Capotando o pequeno carro, passando por cima, sem dó, sem piedade, sem se importar com o que tinha lá dentro.

Quanto Carol teve que aguentar durante todos esses anos? A dor física, emocional, o desespero de querer proteger Sophia? Sabendo que mais cedo ou mais ela mesma seria vitima.

E Sophia assustada em um canto, assim como ele próprio, ao ver a mãe ser maltratada sem poder fazer nada. Até que ele mesmo virasse o alvo das cintadas, dos cigarros, dos murros e pontapés.

Esse tipo de coisa destrói uma pessoa. Ele olhou novamente para Carol adormecida. Quanto essa mulher tinha superado? Qual forte essa pessoa conseguiria ser? Impressionante. Era o mínimo que podia se dizer sobre Carol Peletier!

Ela era tão danificada quanto ele?

Uma certeza ao menos Daryl teve.

Daryl iria devagar, muito devagar daqui pra frente! Sim, Carol correspondeu seus beijos, mas ela não disse nada sobre sentimentos. Como Daryl tocaria nesse assunto? Sentimentos? Ele nunca conversou com uma mulher sobre isso antes. Bem, ele nunca teve tanta intimidade com uma mulher antes para chegar perto de sentimentos.

"Maldição."

Carol caçoaria dele quando descobrisse sua falta de experiência? Provavelmente não, mas não era um tópico que deixava Daryl Dixon orgulhoso.

Ela teria dó? Ela ficaria com ele por piedade? E suas cicatrizes, eram horríveis, porque Carol ia querer alguém que a lembrasse tanto de suas próprias dores? Daryl era produto de uma família quebrada.

Comprometimento? Palavra estrangeira no dicionário Dixon.

A insegurança atacou de verdade ao lembrar-se da quase inexistente vida sexual.

Suas transas foram poucas. A maioria consequência de bebedeiras, ou por ter experimentado alguma porcaria que Merle insistia em oferecer. Nos fundos de um bar qualquer, dentro de um carro. Sexo sem muito beijo, sem conversa, sem acordar junto, sem telefonema no dia seguinte, sem consequências, sem lidar com TPM,com dia dos namorados, com jantar a luz de vela... Ele nunca transou com uma mulher sem camisinha, pavor de pegar alguma coisa, assim como Merle, que vivia a base de antibióticos.

Nunca sentiu como era pele contra pele.

Ele sentiu a pulsação aumentando. Soou um pouco frio de nervoso. Com Carol, provavelmente ejacularia antes mesmo de tirar as calças.

"Patético." Daryl murmurou pra si. Sim, Carol seria sua primeira, de verdade.

Daryl tremeria nas bases ao desapontá-la. Mas antes disso precisava ganhar Carol. Um jantar? Como nos filmes românticos que passavam na seção da tarde? Triste, mas sua noção de romance era essa.

Nunca nem jantou com uma mulher antes. Bem, com Carol sim, se jantar em cima de um ônibus, no meio do apocalipse, comendo um pedaço de coruja caçada conta como jantar romântico. Apesar de Carol ter declarado que aquele momento poderia ser bem romântico.

"Tsc" Ele puxou a pele ao redor da própria unha, até conseguir arrancar sangue ao relembrar a sugestão dela naquela noite, em cima daquele ônibus.

Afina, o que Daryl faria com uma mulher como Carol? Talvez Tyreese tivesse razão afinal, já foi casado, já teve filho...O que Daryl sabia sobre mulheres?

Bem, ele decidiu não fazer mais nada, pelo menos até que voltasse à prisão e tivesse uma conversa com Rick. Rick poderia ajudar, não poderia? Apesar do fracasso de seu casamento com Lori, e o fiasco do triângulo amoroso desastroso com Shane. Rick era sua opção de conselheiro.

"Que ótima opção." Daryl murmurou sarcasticamente.

Sem querer analisar mais nada naquela hora, Daryl puxou uma cadeira, e ficou na janela, observando o galpão escuro. A chama da vela se apagou de vez, e agora o escritório também estava escuro. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de acender outra vela, ou usar a lanterna. Precisavam economizar o fosse possível.

Com sorte , moveriam Tyreese pela manhã, e voltariam para a prisão.

Mas e se não fosse possível? E se tivessem que esperar a recuperação dele durante alguns dias? O deposito era sim um pequeno refugio, com seus muros altos, com seu grande portão de ferro. Mas e o acontecia lá fora? Eles tinham pouca comida e água, Daryl não conhecia aquela região, não sabia se tinha caça ou não por ali.

"Droga." Daryl encostou a testa na janela, e sussurrou. Seu hálito quente embaçou o vidro. Ele passou o dedo no vidro.

"ARRG." Com dor, Tyreese começou a se contorcer em cima da mesa. "AHHH."

Rapidamente Daryl estava ao seu lado, Tyreese estava sentindo muita dor, mas não deixou de xingar Daryl. "Seu desgraçado, filho da mãe..."

"Hei cara! Fica quieto, você vai começar a sangrar de novo." Daryl tentou segurar Tyreese, mas ele era bem forte. "A Carol teve o maior trabalho te costurando! Você vai estourar os pontos."

"Eu vou te matar, eu juro..." Tyreese rosnou para Daryl que o segurava pelos braços. "Me solta, seu caipira maldito!" Ty puxou o braço com força, e colocou a mão sobre o machucado. Uma mancha de sangue estava ensopando a faixa.

"Ai, já ta sangrando de novo." Daryl obedeceu, Tyreese tinha motivo pra raiva naquele momento, Daryl não discutiria quanto a isso. "Ok, mas não se mexe, fica quieto."

"Cadê a Carol?" Tyreese moveu a cabeça de um lado para outro, tentando se localizar. Ele não podia levantar o corpo, não conseguia enxergar Carol ou Sarah. "Eu quero a Carol".

Daryl olhou feio.

"Dormindo! Fala baixo." Daryl apertou os olhos, enrugou a testa. Sem chance ele ia começar a disputar Carol com Tyreese no meio da madrugada. "Não vai acordar ela. O que você quer? Tá com dor?Febre? O que?"

"O que você acha? Um retardado me acertou uma flecha, passou meu corpo de um lado a outro." Tyreese disse entre os dentes.

"E daí? Uma flecha também já me passou de um lado ao outro, e ainda tomei um tiro na cabeça, mas eu não fiquei gemendo igual uma moça. Alias me salvei sozinho, diga-se de passagem." Daryl apontou para Tyresse, e depois se abaixou, para procurar algum comprimido de analgésico dentro da caixa de primeiros socorros. Ele ofereceu para Tyreese com a garrafa de água.

"Claro, um bicho do mato feito você...Isso não vai ficar assim." Ty aceitou o comprimido e água, mas rosnou para Daryl. "Você tentou me matar."

Daryl estava perdendo a paciência, ele jogou os braços para alto, tentando falar baixo pra não acordar Sarah e Carol. "O que você sabe? Eu não tentei te matar. Se eu quisesse te matar você não estaria aqui discutindo. E a culpa é sua, Carol estava gritando 'pare' "

"Grrr." Tyreese desistiu de discutir, derrotado, deixou o corpo cair novamente sobre a mesa.

"E cala logo essa matraca e volta a dormir. Amanhã cedo a gente volta pra prisão, então é bom que esse seu traseiro esteja recuperado pra viagem. Ou eu te deixo aqui e levo Carol e Sarah pra casa, sem você." Daryl virou as costas para Tyreese, ignorando o ex jogador, novamente se posicionando na frente da janela.

"Eu juro que deixo aqui...Você que se vire sozinho."

"Imbecil. Isso não vai ficar assim, não...Carol vai te enxergar Dixon, ela vai."

Os dois se calaram, porém um continuou amaldiçoando o outro mentalmente. Mas a briga não tinha terminado por aí. Tyreese tinha se convencido que aquela flechada teria troco, que dali por diante pegaria pesado. Não mais entregaria Carol Peletier em uma bandeja de prata para Daryl Dixon.

~.~.~.~.~

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos!**

**Me desculpem se eu fugi muito do caráter original, eu ando confundindo Daryl com outro personagem, de um outro fanfic meu, de um outro fandom hahaha**

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Carolina, Manuela, Andressa, Letícia, vocês são divas! As melhores! Caryl on!


	11. Chapter 11

**"Aqui do meu lado um anjo, aqui do meu lado um diabo. Nunca vire suas costas para mim. Eu te farei uma arma." Weapon- Matthew Good.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 11**

O sol tinha acabado de aparecer no horizonte, os tons rosados e alaranjado faziam do céu uma pintura. Carol despertou com um arrepio ao sentir o frio da manhã. o pequeno escritório estava absolutamente silencioso, era um lugar bem seguro, e tranquilo. Um bom esconderijo, caso perdessem a prisão, e sem aquele constantes gemidos dos walkers acumulados nas cercas. Ela pulou da sua pequena colchonete, improvisada com o cobertor."AHH" Sua bexiga estava a ponto de explodir. "Xixi, pelo amor de Deus..."

Correu para o banheiro do pequeno escritório, levando sua bolsa com a necessarie, pequeno luxo que tentava manter, até onde durassem seus produtos de higiene pessoal. Com sorte teria um fio de água corrente para se recompor. Realmente, tinha um fio de água, resquício do que restava na caixa de água do deposito, foi o bastante para limpar o rosto, escovar os dentes, se refrescar. E a pior parte, cuidar do queixo, estava realmente medonho. Cortado, esfolado, roxo. ... _Oh Carol! Ótima ideia usar a pedra pra amortecer a queda..._

Ao sair do lavabo, ela fez uma careta ao percebeu Daryl dormindo em uma cadeira, roncando baixinho. Absurdamente desajeitado, abraçado ao crossbow, com a testa encostada no vidro da janela do escritório.

"Teimoso. O corpo dele deve estar todo quebrado." Carol balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Colocou os dedos sobre os lábios, lembrando dos beijos trocados. Ela sorriu, mas nem parecia realidade, era como se tivesse sonhado a coisa toda.

_... Vamos ver o ele vai fazer hoje... _Um breve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto._  
_

O estômago de Carol roncou bem alto. Sarah, Daryl, Tyreese ainda dormiam, ainda bem, pois o constrangimento não foi tão grande.

O dia anterior com metade de uma maçã e um pedaço de barra de cereais, não faziam a menor diferença na nutrição de uma pessoa adulta. Ela tentou imaginar como estaria a fome dos homens, Daryl e Tyreese! E não ficou contente com a resposta. "Eles precisam se alimentar antes da gente sair daqui. Todo mundo fraco pode ser perigoso!"

Antes de vasculhar algum café da manhã na mochila, ela parou para ver Tyreese. Colocou a mão na testa do homem, estava um pouco quente. Definitivamente febril, mas não parecia ser mortal naquele momento. _...Ele precisa de antibióticos..._

"Tyreese! Bom dia." Ela disse baixinho chacoalhando levemente os ombros dele. "Oi?"

Quando os olhos dele se abriram, Carol percebeu que Ty não estava contente. Não obteve um bom dia de retorno.

"Carol..." A voz rouca, grave. "Água."

Imediatamente, ela colocou a garrafa nos lábios dele, o ajudando a beber.

Carol fechou os olhos, abaixando um pouco a cabeça "Me perdoe...A culpa é minha. Eu assustei todo mundo gritando, é que..."

"Pode parar ai. Não crie desculpas para os erros dos outros. Depois de tudo que você me contou sobre seu marido...Eu achei que você tinha parado com isso." Tyreese estava bravo. Claro. Como não estaria? Passou a noite imóvel, em cima de uma mesa de escritório, com um buraco na lateral do corpo? Com febre, com fome, a garganta queimando.

"Não é isso. Daryl não teve a intenção..." Carol falou baixinho, pra não acordar o caçador, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, mas Tyreese interrompeu novamente.

"Assim como seu marido não teve a intenção de deixar suas costas desse jeito? Ninguém nunca tem intenção de nada, esse é o problema." Tyreese estava bem amargo daquela manhã. Mas percebeu que tinha metido a mão no vespeiro com aquela frase.

"Eu entendo que você está ferido, mas isso não te dá direito de falar essas coisas. O que você sabe afinal?" Carol se levantou, ela não ficaria ali pra ser humilhada lembrando do que Ed fazia com ela.

"Se ao menos você tivesse parado de me tocar quando eu pedi... Qual a novidade, não é? Eu sempre soube, assim que as pessoas vissem as minhas costas começariam a me julgar... "Por que você não deixou seu marido antes" Sempre assim." Carol murmurou para Tyreese,um tom baixinho, mas arredio.

"Espera! Me desculpe. Suas costas, essas marcas, essas cicatrizes...Eu não estou te julgando! Só não dá pra ficar quieto vendo isso..." Tyreese segurou a manga da roupa dela.

Carol soltou o ar do pulmão, ela nem percebeu que estava segurando.

"Passei do meu limite, eu sei..." Ele respirou fundo e se contorceu de dor. O abdome todo estava terrível. "ARGH, como doe!"

"Você precisa de medicação. Só um comprimido de analgésico não é nada pra um homem do seu tamanho." Carol colocou a mão na testa dele, observando novamente mudança de temperatura.

"Carol" Tyreese mirou no azul dos olhos dela. Ela tinha bolsas escuras ao redor dos olhos, o queixo bastante machucado. Terrível. "Eu não pensei que a coisas fossem sair do controle assim...Tava tudo tão programado, tão organizado. Até o Daryl inventar de vir junto. Eu pensei que essa menina fosse dar trabalho, e no final... Se fosse só eu, você e a Sasha, a gente já tinha voltado pra prisão, e estaríamos instalando as placas agora, cantando e contando piadas...Como a gente tinha combinado!. Ele estragou tudo."

Carol suspirou. _...Talvez, se Daryl não tivesse se metido no meio..._

"Ty...a gente precisa voltar, você precisa de cuidados. Sua febre tá aumentando." Carol se entristeceu. Ela havia adormecido tão contente e tão tranquila, embora tivesse sido apenas beijos, sem trocar muitas palavras, sem tocar em sentimentos, ela tinha ficado contente.

E agora, vendo Tyreese tão cheio de raiva...

"Daryl te prende! Três semanas sem a influencia dele, olha onde você chegou. Um dia do lado dele, olha o que aconteceu." Tyreese balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, inconformado.

"NÃO! Tyreese..." Carol aumentou o tom de voz, mas logo voltou a falar baixinho. Daryl e Sarah ainda dormiam. "Você tem ideia de quantas vezes ele salvou minha vida?"

"Salvou a sua vida, mas não é dono dela!Só me escuta! Durante três semanas eu vi você. O que você fez na prisão. Quanto você ajudou. Carol, você é tão fantástica, inspiradora! E quando eu disse que queria você pra mim...Que...ARG" Tyreese se encolheu de dor ao tentar se sentar.

Carol ficou realmente surpresa, com os olhos arregalados.

"Você me quer? Mesmo?" As palavras simplesmente escaparam da boca de Carol. Tyreese estava mesmo dizendo aquilo?

Tyresse balançou a cabeça positivamente e continuou.

"Daryl... Ele resolveu que também queria. Posso ter sido um jogador antes, mas você não é um premio, não é um troféu pra mim! Meu medo é que pra ele você seja. Daryl não fez nada até agora, e de uma hora pra outra resolveu que também te quer, só porque agora tem alguém pra competir? Só porque eu disse que ia lutar por você."

"Lutar por mim? Não é...Ele...não é assim!" Carol desviou o olhar de Tyreese, ela puxou um banquinho, sentando-se ao lado da mesa, colocando suas mãos nos joelhos. Olhou para Daryl ainda encostado na janela, as palavras morreram na sua boca. "Eu não vou permitir que você fique falando mal do Daryl. Veja tudo que ele fez pela gente..."

"Tsc...Eu estou falando de você Carol, não do grupo." Tyreese balançou a cabeça.

"Tyreese, você quer me manipular, só por que está com raiva dele? Porque o Ed vivia fazendo isso..." Carol não queria, ela não podia deixar que as palavras de Tyreese criassem raizes. ._.. _

_...Algumas palavras entram e não saem mais. Sei disso melhor que ninguém..._

"Pelo amor de Deus, não me compare com aquele maldito... Carol, você muito mais que isso, ninguém vai te manipular, eu só estou dizendo a verdade." Tyreese olhou para ela um tanto quanto ofendido, mas a verdade, ele estava magoado, ferido, com febre...

"Competição? Eu virei um premio de bingo ou poker pra vocês?" Pensativa. Ela fez cara feia

"Não pra mim. Esse é ponto dessa conversa, Carol" Tyreese segurou a mão dela carinhosamente, a palma dele estava muito quente. "Não deixe que ele brinque com você."

"Não, quem brinca com ele sou eu." Carol sorriu, ironicamente, era verdade. Ela sentiu os olhos enchendo de água.

_...Durante todo esse tempo, ele não correspondeu as minhas brincadeiras, ele quase nem me tocava. De repente mudou? Pode ser?..._

"Eu acho que nós dois. Você e eu. Podemos construir algo daqui por diante. Algo real. Eu nunca te trataria como seu ex-marido, como ele. Eu não te deixaria sem ao menos dizer adeus..." Tyreese apontou para Daryl adormecido na janela. "Me de uma chance, tudo que eu peço e um pouco de tempo e paciência. Eu posso te proteger, eu posso criar um mundo bom pra você Carol...Eu, você a Sarah podemos formar uma família."

_... Tempo e paciência pra construir algo juntos? Justamente..._

Carol não podia negar, qualquer mulher sonha em escutar isso de um homem. Proteção, carinho, família...Tudo que ela sempre quis, nunca teve...mas...

"Tyreese...Eu não posso mentir. Eu...eu...tenho sentimentos por ele. É óbvio!" A voz de Carol era um murmúrio. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Daryl adormecido e abaixou a cabeça, com as mãos ainda nos joelhos, ela apertou a calça.

"E ele? Pensa bem! E ele? Você não é uma garota, você é uma mulher, madura! Forte, inteligente. É demais pra ele!" Tyreese não escondeu a decepção em seu olhar ao ver Carol admitindo seus sentimentos abertamente, mas não era o fim.

"Olha, lembra...Por que você estava chateada com ele até ontem? Não queria nem ficar no mesmo lugar que ele? " Tyreese passou a mão sobre a bandagem, estava doendo pra caramba. Sem analgésico próprio, ele tinha que agüentar.

Carol balançou a cabeça, não querendo responder .

Carol se calou por um tempo, matutando o que havia sido conversado. Finalmente Carol encontrou sua voz novamente. Tyreese era um homem bom. Ele poderia prover proteção, normalidade.

..._mas...o que eu faço com esse coração acelerado quando o Daryl me olha?...proteção, normalidade, é o que basta? e o amor?..._

"Ty, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso..." Carol agarrou a mochila com os mantimentos. "Por favor."

"Ok, não vou mais te perturbar. Só pense em tudo que eu te disse! Pense em como você esteve forte e confiante nessas últimas semanas..." Tyreese relaxou, finalmente.

Culpa da febre talvez, culpa da raiva que sentia por Daryl Dixon naquele momento, Ty simplesmente sentiu vontade de falar tudo que estava preso na garganta.

"Coma isso, ok? Eu preciso te levar de volta a prisão, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. Novamente...Sinto muito , de verdade." Finalmente ela se moveu.

Vasculhando a mochila encontrou mais um pouco de comida, alguns enlatados, que ofereceu para o homem a sua frente. Salvando um pouco para Sarah e Daryl quando acordassem. "Vou acordar a Sarah, pra que a gente volte logo..."

Antes dela se afastar, Tyreese passou a mão no braço de Carol. E disse baixinho.

"Não faca isso. Não se responsabilize por ele. Não faça do Daryl um novo Ed. Você chegou tão longe sozinha, pra voltar atrás só por causa dessa viagem..."

Carol não respondeu, quebrou o contato com a mão dele e se afastou. Agora ela era uma enorme bola de duvidas_. ...Obrigada Tyreese... _Ela pensou sarcasticamente.

O que Carol não tinha pensado depois dos beijos de ontem, veio a tona com as perguntas de Tyreese.

Comendo sua parte da comida, Carol escutou Sarah e Daryl acordando. Ficou imóvel, olhando para o nada...Lembrando...

Carol se lembrou daquele dia na prisão. Do beijo entre o caçador e a caçula dos Greenes, e toda dor que sentiu naquele dia, sensação de traição, de engano, de desperdício. Qual a diferença dele pro Axel ? Quando Carol precisou chamar a atenção do bigodudo! Beth é quase uma criança, como ele pôde?

Carol não faria isso novamente. Ou faria?

Desperdiçando seu amor com quem não merecia?

Alguma coisa tinha se quebrado naquele momento na prisão, ela não tinha esquecido disso! Beth e Daryl agarrados em um canto, no andar de baixo. Escondidos. Quantas vezes aconteceu antes? Quantas vezes aconteceu depois?

Quantas vezes Carol tentou se aproximar, sem sucesso? Enquanto Daryl e Beth trocavam beijos escondidos por aí? Foi só a Beth? Ou as outras mulheres de Woodbury também? Carol vivia recendo olhares atravessados das outras mulheres. Elas se jogavam em cima de Daryl. Enquanto ela sonhava que significava algo pra ele?

Outro machucado veio a superfície, Daryl partiu com Merle sem dizer adeus. Ela não importava nem um pouquinho pra ele? Que ao menos voltasse para se despedir, antes de partir com Merle! Claro que ela entendia o código dele, mas lá no fundinho machucava quando se lembrava disso.

Daryl voltou sim, mas não foi por ela. Ele estava lá pelo grupo, por Rick, por Carl, por Judith...Beth! Pra ter um lugar pra dormir e pra "mijar". Daryl nunca vinha atrás de Carol, sempre ela tinha que ir atrás dele. Com comida, com uma palavra de boas vindas, com um carinho.

Daryl nunca reservou atenção a Carol antes, desse jeito...Como ontem!

Talvez Tyreese tivesse razão? Talvez Daryl estivesse se movendo agora só porque tinha alguém pra competir?

A caça ficou divertida de repente?

Mas o coração de Carol não era nenhum bicho pra ser caçado. Já tinha sido ferido suficiente para duas vidas.

"Bom dia." Timidamente Daryl sorriu pra Carol, depois de sair do banheiro, secando o rosto e cabelo molhado com uma pequena toalha. Ele tinha enfiado a cabeça debaixo da torneira pra despertar de vez.

Carol estava tão perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu sua própria resposta. "Ah Bom dia."

"Hei! Eu tava pensando a gente podia..." Daryl balançou o corpo, como se tivesse tomando coragem pra chamar Carol para um canto, e tentar começar a conversar, mas foi interrompido pela voz dura de Carol.

"Melhor a gente voltar logo pra prisão! Não estou afim de passar outra noite aqui."Ela se levantou de repente, parou na frente dele, passou uma mão no cabelo prateado, e outra parou na cintura, e olhou para qualquer direção que não fossem os olhos de Daryl Dixon.

Ela se moveu, dirigindo-se para Tyreese e Sarah que comiam frutas enlatadas.

"Ok" Daryl disse um pouco surpreso.

Carol continuou...

"Eu e o Daryl vamos tentar te levar pro carro usando essa mesa mesmo como maca, ok? Eu vou abrir o portão e ver como estão as coisas lá fora." Carol praticamente enfiou a lata de frutas no peito de Daryl, junto com a garrafa de água.

"Você vem?" Começou a caminhar para a porta do deposito, deixando Daryl, Tyreese e Sarah sem palavras.

"HEY... Mandona, ou o que?" Daryl engoliu o café da manhã improvisado de uma vez só, pegou o crossbow e a seguiu. Carol já estava na porta de entrada do galpão. A menina a seguiu, lado a lado.

"Sarah, você já pode ir para a caminhonete, ok? Não saia de lá! Tyreese a gente vem te buscar em seguida."

Sarah obedeceu.

Daryl estranhou a distancia que Carol estava impondo.

E Carol? Carol não diria mais nada.

Daryl que se pronunciasse a respeito. Ela tinha decido três semanas atrás não correr mais atrás dele. E assim faria.

Tyreese sorriu.

~.~.~.~.~

Obrigada por ler

Reviews sempre são bem vindos! Muito obrigada Leticia! ^.^

**Tyreese, seu malvadinho...**

**Colocou um anjinho e diabinho nos ombros de Carol Peletier hehehehe**

**E Daryl, seu tonto, fala logo o que você tem que falar!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nada me pertence. Nada! Minha inspiração musical desse aqui foi Deftones.**

**Seguindo orientação da minha amiga Andressa, eu preciso alertar que esse capitulo tem referencias a "atividades maduras" Não chega a ser um lemon, uma lime! kkkkkkkkkk**

**Portanto, CLASSIFICAÇÃO M.**

**Digital Bath-Deftones... imagina só ne?menteperva! Não deve estar muito bom esse português, mais tarde, eu reviso! Kkkk**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 12**

"Me ocorreu! Eu não tenho que ter medo" Ela disse. "Digo, quando estou com você" Suas palavras jogaram minha mente em um espiral. Ela estava tão perto, eu sentia a respiração quente e ofegante na minha bochecha.

Como eu queria aqueles lábios novamente. Era como ter sede, e não conseguir saciar.

Ela fechou os olhos, sussurrou meu nome. Tão perto. Aquelas palavras, isso significa que ela me aceita? Apesar de todas minhas reservas.

Eu não podia mais conter.

Meus lábios tocaram os dela, mas eu esperei uma resposta. Sim, gentilmente ela respondeu.

Abriu sua boca, acomodando minha língua, aprofundando o beijo. Me intoxicando com a maciez de sua própria língua. Ela prendeu a respiração, até não aguentar mais, quando finalmente soltou, seu hálito quente e doce na minha boca intensificou ainda mais aquela sensação.

Eu literalmente tirei o ar dela. Me senti poderoso.

Não pude mais resistir, restringir meus braços. Minhas mãos percorreram as costas dela, até chegar na maciez das nádegas. Apertei seu traseiro, e puxei Carol pra perto. "Ahh" Ela gemeu ao sentir a evidencia do meu desejo, firme e rijo comprimido contra seu umbigo. Mordi o lábio inferior dela, como se fosse uma fruta deliciosa. Doce, suculenta.

"Daryl" Meu nome rolava na boca dela entre os suspiros e gemidos. Ela passou os dois braços ao redor do meu pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, sussurrando meu nome no meu ouvido. Eu tremi. Agarrei e puxei a cintura dela, não existia mais espaço entre nós dois, depois daquela pegada.

Senti cada pulsação acelerada, ao passar minha língua pela artéria do pescoço dela. Parei ali, e chupei forte, bem onde ficava sua aorta. O sangue bombeava rapidamente embaixo da pele quente. Carol teria uma marca roxa no dia seguinte, mas eu não me importava, na verdade, era uma evidencia da minha reivindicação, ela era minha.

"Carol" Enfiei minhas mãos dentro da blusa dela. A pele quente como se tivesse com febre. Minhas digitais percorreram sua espinha dorsal, senti as nuances de suas cicatrizes. Egoísta ou possessivo, ali, naquele momento decidi, não queria que ninguém mais as vissem. Não porque aquelas marcas eram feias ou degradavam Carol de alguma forma, mas sim porque agora me pertenciam. Assim como a dona daquelas costas, daquele corpo. Suas historias, seus traumas, agora me pertenciam. Possessivo, eu sei, mas não conseguia evitar o pensamento.

"Essa noite eu vou te amar, como nunca fiz antes...Como ninguém te amou antes." Sussurrei no ouvido dela, e senti Carol amolecendo em meus braços. Passando mal com a onda de calor que emanava de nossos corpos colados.

Ela ronronou, como um gatinho. O som mais sensual que já escutei, até está data. Tive que jogar minhas costas contra a parede. Um homem do meu tamanho, da minha idade, com as pernas bambas por causa de um som...

Um sorriso enigmático nos lábios dela, Carol percebeu, percebeu como me afetava. Sorri também, um daqueles momentos que só dois amantes compreendem. Enlacei ainda mais o corpo dela com meus braços, quase esmagando essa mulher com meus músculos.

Juntei meus lábios aos dela novamente, dessa vez com toda a fome, enfiei minha língua na boca dela, senti a textura daquela caverna quente e molhada, o gosto dela misturado com o meu. A essa altura eu estava pulsando, lá embaixo, duro e rijo. Meu quadril se movimentou automaticamente contra a barriga dela, empurrando e voltando. Eu não tinha mais controle do vai e vem. Precisava aliviar a pressão, mesmo com todas aquelas roupas nos separando.

Após esse beijo, eu mesmo estava sem ar. Quem diria, Daryl Dixon sem conseguir respirar por causa de uma mulher. Nunca antes... Tenho que admitir, essa deliciosa tortura estava me deixando tonto, falta de sangue no meu cérebro, provavelmente. Eu precisava me deitar e levar Carol comigo.

Para minha cama.

Carol deu um passo pra trás, suas pequenas mãos encontraram meu cinto. Ela começou a soltar meu cinto. Fechei os olhos escutando o som do zíper descendo, as roupas caindo, nossas respirações. A essa altura, minhas mãos tinham vida própria, e procuravam por pele. Percorri o caminho por dentro da blusa dela, fui puxando a barra da blusa, até passar pelo pescoço dela, e jogar a peça de roupa no chão.

Abri meus olhos procurando aqueles azuis acinzentados, mas encontrei uma escuridão, pupilas dilatadas de tanto desejo. Em antecipação, Carol estava lambendo seus próprios lábios.

"Carol, carol..." Seu nome em meus lábios.

O fecho do sutiã que me desculpe, mas não tive paciência pra isso, puxei as alças para baixo, expondo rapidamente os seios. Senti um aperto quase doloroso no meu membro,o sangue do meu corpo devia ter ido todo para lá naquele momento. Ele estava hasteado como nunca antes.

E os seios... Do tamanho certo, perfeitos para as minhas mãos. Aquele caimento natural, feminino, sem artifícios, arredondados, bicos rosados, mamilos enrijecidos. Não resisti, apertei delicadamente, os dois ao mesmo tempo, uma mão em cada um, enquanto minha boca atacava o pescoço dela, mordendo, lambendo, chupando.

Carol jogou a cabeça pra trás, rolando a cabeça involuntariamente de um lado para outro. Gemendo um pouco mais alto, enquanto eu dizia palavras incoerentes contra aquela pele quente de sua garganta.

Minha boca logo fez o mesmo que minhas mãos, logo eu estava passando minha língua nos seios, chupando os mamilos. Eu queria mapear cada sarda que encontrei ali, contar uma a uma. Carol agarrou minha cabeça com suas duas mãos, cravando as unhas no meu couro cabeludo. Eu poderia morrer essa noite e seria um homem feliz.

"Daryl" Escutei Carol arfando, comecei a chupar seu mamilo com mais vontade. Tive que segurar Carol firme, pois suas pernas não sustentavam mais seu peso. Pra falar a verdade, não fosse aquela parede nas minhas costas, eu também estaria no chão.

Nós não poderiamos mais continuar com isso ali, naquele canto, precisávamos deitar, ou sentar, ou qualquer coisa. Respirei fundo, minha cabeça enfiada entre seus seios, o perfume dela. Nunca mais eu esqueceria aquele perfume.

Como Carol consegue ter um cheiro tão bom no meio do apocalipse, vai além da minha compreensão.

"Eu quero você, agora." Ela sussurrou, eu estava mais que pronto para obedecer "Estou pronta, estou pronta" Ela repetia sem fôlego. Minha ereção era tão intensa naquele momento que mais um pouco eu explodiria. Eu precisava me controlar, respirar fundo, inventar algum mantra, pensar em alguma coisa para não estragar o que mal tinha começado.

"Gah, Carol." Queria dar prazer à Carol antes de qualquer coisa. Descobri ali qual era meu fetiche.

Ver minha mulher enlouquecendo de prazer. Só de pensar em dar prazer a Carol. Só de pensar nessa mulher embaixo do meu corpo, aguentando meu peso, com suas pernas espremendo minha cintura. Nossos corpos unidos, quente, duro, profundo. Enquanto no meio de gemidos, ela gozava meu nome. Eu, Daryl Dixon, fui jogado para fora de orbita. "Santa mãe de Deus..." Rosnei no pescoço dela.

Beijei mais uma vez sua boca, empurrando Carol na direção a cama, passo a passo, uma trilha de roupas caindo no chão. Senti o corpo dela tremendo em antecipação ao chegar na cama. Ela estava toda úmida e quente, pronta pra mim. Ao passar minha coxa entre as pernas dela,senti seu centro fervendo. Me deitei sobre ela.

Prometi que quando finalmente a penetrasse, em cada estocada minha, eu juraria completa devoção a essa mulher.

Dixon não sabia sobre romance, nunca soube, mas aqui, agora não era sobre romance. Era mais forte e profundo que isso. Era sobre vinculo, ligação, um laço tão forte que nada poderia quebrar. Macho e fêmea, até o fim.

Carol pegou minha mão, guiando para o meio de suas pernas. Ela queria, ela pedia, ela precisava do meu toque.

Ela piscou pra mim. "Pode ser bem romântico..."

"Você é implacável." Eu ri. Deixei que meus dedos deslizassem pela carne molhada, suave, deliciosamente quente entre suas pernas. Carol se balançou toda no meu abraço, as pernas dela cachoalharam involuntariamente ao redor do meu quadril, conforme eu esfregava meus dedos no ponto mais sensível deu seu corpo. Seus nervos todos acordados,saboreando cada movimento circular e sensual das minhas digitais.

"Humm" Carol gemeu e mordeu minha orelha, eu quase me desfiz ali mesmo.

Eu gemi também. Carol disse a coisa mais maluca no meu ouvido. "Quero ver o mundo pegando fogo, em chamas incandescentes"

"UFF!"

Abri os olhos, um pouco desorientado. Meu coração disparado. Suor escorrendo da minha testa. Minha virilha estava pegando fogo..._Isso sim que são chamas incandescentes_... Saí da adolescência faz uns vinte anos, mas me peguei em um momento juvenil, ao perceber uma dolorosa tenda montada bem no meio do meu cobertor.

"O que?" Movimentei a cabeça, tomando consciência de que infelizmente tudo não passou de mais um sonho. Estava na minha cela, na minha cama, debaixo do meu cobertor.

Sem Carol. Sem o calor dela, sem minha mão naquilo. Sem...nada!

Sozinho, embora uma voz irritante insistisse em me chamar. "Inferno!" Passei a mão no meu cabelo. _...Ótimo. O que eu faço com esse meu problema agora?..._

"DARYL"

"OI DIXON"

"O QUE?" Gritei irritado.

"HEI! Faz meia hora que eu tô te chamando!" Carl estava parado na porta da cela. Incerto se entrava ou não. Daryl Dixon nunca acordava tarde, Carl não tinha nem certeza se Daryl dormia mesmo ou não. Sem saber se o caçador estava doente ou se estava acontecendo com ele o que acontecia com Carl de vez em quando, o garoto resolveu não invadir seu território. "Você tá doente? Tá se remexendo na cama. Gemendo ai."

"Sonho?" Eu murmurei pra mim mesmo, jogando minha cabeça de novo no travesseiro._ ...Ah não!Por que?..._

_...Pense em coisas desagradáveis e broxantes. Cheiro de sangue de walkers. Hershel roncando. Fralda suja da Judith. Tyreese pelado! Puta que pariu, nada mais broxante. Adeus ereção ..._

"Por que você tá assim, dor de barriga?" Carl não entrou na cela, mas balanço o corpo de um lado para o outro, um pouco desconfortável.

"Santa inocência." Daryl murmurou entre os dentes, Carl não escutou. _...Não tão inocente, eu já vi o Carl acordando, digamos, assim... _Finalmente sentado, Daryl disse , voz firme e alta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Que sangria desatada é essa moleque?" Levantei finalmente minha cabeça para olhar para o menino. Eu estava praticamente recuperado agora. Infelizmente.

"Constrangedor." Carl murmurou para si e continuou.

"Não, é que você nunca acorda tarde! Beth pediu pra avisar que o seu café da manhã tá pronto." Carl passou o recado e já estava indo para a cafeteria, mas voltou atrás, com alguns pequenos passos.

"Ah e pra avisar que hoje vão testar a energia elétrica. Carol e Tyreese finalmente acabaram a instalação. Eles já estão lá no pátio se preparando para ligar tudo." Rapidamente Carl sumiu das vistas de Daryl.

"OK. Eu já estou descendo." Derrotado, Daryl disse para ninguém.

Uma semana desde o acidente de Tyreese, e Carol esteve ocupadíssima. Trezentas tarefas ao mesmo tempo, pessoas conversando com ela toda hora, crianças demandando atenção. Quanto à instalação das placas, ninguém ali era profissional na área, então seguiram instruções dos livros da biblioteca, e manuais, tomou muito mais tempo do que necessário, mas pelo que tudo indicava daria certo.

Tyreese estava praticamente recuperado da flechada, mas era manhoso para um homem daquele tamanho_. _Provavelmente fazia de propósito, para que Carol corresse atrás dele pra trocar um curativo, dar um analgésico ou coisa parecid_a. _Ela se sentia culpada pelo acidente, e Tyreese estava se aproveitando disso.

_ ..Irritante, insuportável,purgante..._

A lista era longa. Daryl poderia ficar ali o dia todo juntando adjetivos para classificar o ex jogador de futebol americano.

Carol e Daryl mal se viram naquela semana, e toda vez que ele tentava conversar com ela, alguém atrapalhava. Sarah não desgrudava, assim como Tyreese, que sentia prazer em atrapalhá-los. Rick incentivou Daryl a se declarar de uma vez por todas, mas nunca surgia o momento certo, a oportunidade.

Daryl estava pensando seriamente na possibilidade de sequestrar Carol.

Mas os habitantes de Woodbury estavam tratando Carol como a rainha da colmeia. Claro, folgados, mal acostumados, queriam energia solar para continuar com suas vidinhas. E ela estava proporcionando tudo isso, Tyreese trouxe tinta do deposito, alguns moradores começaram a pintura da prisão. TV, DVD, banho quente, microondas estavam na programação deles. Daryl tinha que dar o braço a torcer, esse refugio estava bem mais agradável, mas a prisão estava virando uma colônia de férias para esse povo.

Sua preocupação era com a segurança. A quantidade de walkers nas cercas estava aumentando drasticamente. A "comida" deles estava escassa, provavelmente o numero de sobreviventes diminuía nas cidades, e essa colônia de férias no meio do apocalipse estava se tornando uma deliciosa opção no cardápio apocalíptico.

_...Quero ter a Carol sempre no meu campo de visão, se acontecer o pior, a gente tem que fugir rápido..._

E o caçador não podia negar, toda essa veneração à Carol estava irritando. Ele não queria ter que reparti-la com uma cidade inteira. Onde está àquela mulher que durante todo o inverno depois da fazenda esteve ao seu lado? Tímida, sendo protegida, aprendendo a se defender, brincando, contando piadas? Ela tinha mudado. Carol agora era uma referência em sobrevivência feminina no apocalipse.

Daryl estava orgulhoso, mas sentia falta de alguma coisa. Exclusividade?

Sim, exclusividade.

Ok, ele tinha que admitir, não queria mais ter que dividir Carol com os outros.

Daryl Dixon estava enlouquecendo. Ciumento, ele pensava em Carol o dia inteiro. Invejoso daqueles que conseguiam, ele tentava chamar a atenção dela de qualquer forma.

Procurando um olhar, um sorriso. Enquanto ela estava conversando com as outras pessoas. Distribuindo tarefas, dando ordens, cuidando do bem estar das crianças, dos idosos. Por que ela tem que ser tão especial? Daryl balançou a cabeça, ela não poderia ser de outra forma.

Um dia, distraído, quase foi mordido quando chegou perto demais da cerca, Daryl escutou a gargalhada de Carol, conversando com outra pessoa, ele ficou no mundo da Lua, e foi pego de surpresa. Foi um susto, Michonne estava lá pra ajudar. O susto pelo menos serviu para chamar atenção dela.

Aquele dia, Carol largou tudo que estava fazendo, e correu desesperada pelo pátio gritando seu nome "DARYL, DARYLLLL"

Ela se importava. Sim, ela se importava...mas não era o suficiente.

Daryl queria mesmo que todas aquelas pessoas desaparecessem, pra ficar sozinho com Carol, beijá-la novamente. Como na noite do deposito. Como nos seus sonhos, cada vez mais frequentes, cada dia mais intensos

Com uma cumbuca de comida nas mãos, Daryl saiu para o pátio, todos os moradores da prisão estavam lá. Carol no centro, como sempre. As pessoas estavam ansiosas, e falavam todas ao mesmo tempo. Bem, até os porquinhos e galinhas pareciam ansiosos em seus viveiros.

"Hei Dixon, bom dia!" Encostada no batente da porta, Sasha sorriu ao ver o caçador se aproximando. A moça estava meio encolhida, com os braços ao redor do corpo, uma coloração meio estranha no rosto. Como se tivesse realmente enjoada. "Argh"

Sasha fechou os olhos, um pouco tonta.

"Minha cabeça está doendo muito, eu vou entrar." Sasha se dirigiu para a cafeteria, ela precisava se deitar.

Daryl perdeu um pouco o apetite, que já não lá essas coisas. "Hei, eu vou mandar o Hershel, ou o Bob te examinar, assim que possível, ok?"

_...Ótimo, como se o cheiro dos walkers não fosse suficiente, agora essa moça com cara de quem vai vomitar logo de cara..._

Daryl olhou para a cumbuca de comida, forçando para comer, não estava ruim, mas... ..._Ainda mais essa comida que não foi a Carol que fez..._

E lá estava ela...Finalmente. Daryl largou a cumbuca com comida em cima de uma das mesas do patio, e se aproximou.

"_PESSOAL! E AGORA!" _Carol Peletier estava perto do suporte das placas, no meio do pátio, com os dois braços levantados. Uma pequena multidão ao seu redor.

Judith ria animada no colo do seu pai, ela balançava os bracinhos no ar, quase batendo palma. De alguma forma, Carol tinha se tornado um entretenimento para a pequena criança. E para as outras também, que estavam nos pés de Carol esperando o "grande momento".

"CINCO, QUATRO, TRÊS, DOIS, UM...JÁ"

Daryl escutou a voz de animada de Carol, fazendo a contagem regressiva, não pode deixar de sorrir para ela. Quando Carol disse 'um', Tyreese fez com que as placas transformassem energia solar em energia elétrica. Um rádio começou a tocar um CD de música, usando a energia recém conquistada, e todos se empolgaram.

"DEU CERTOOO" Ela disse radiante.

Tyreese e Carol se abraçaram depois do trabalho duro, Daryl rosnou baixinho, mas entendeu, era uma vitória para eles. E que parasse por ai.

Palmas, gargalhadas, vozes animadas. Daryl estava feliz por Carol, o plano dela deu certo. As placas funcionaram, ela tinha trazido energia elétrica auto sustentável de volta para a vida deles.

"Hoje nós comemoraremos." Passando Judith para Carl, Rick disse, abraçando Carol, a tirando do chão.

"Viu, meu amor? Uma coisa boa!" Glenn disse para Maggie, beijando a moça. Os dois estavam passando por alguma dificuldade. Glenn tentou alegrar uma entristecida Maggie a semana toda. Finalmente ela estava sorrindo. Daryl ficou feliz pelos recém casados.

"Sim, uma coisa boa." Maggie beijou seu marido, abraçando-o firmemente.

Daryl se aproximou de Carol, se tivesse um pouco mais de coragem, também beijaria Carol, assim como Glenn estava fazendo com Maggie.

Ele puxou a manga da blusa dela, demandando atenção. "Carol. Isso foi demais." Disse com seu jeito meio caipira. Ela estava sorrindo para Karen, falando rápido, sobre filmes que agora poderiam assistir, mas se virou para Daryl. "Parabéns"

"Obrigada, estou muito feliz , deu certo. Nem acredito. Banho quente, que tal ?" Divertidamente, Carol piscou para ele.

"Banho quente!" Daryl sorriu timidamente. _...junto comigo?... _Pensou, mas não ousou dizer.

" Você foi fantástica...Será que a gente pode..." Daryl fez sinal para que Carol caminhasse junto com ele para um lugar mais afastado. Deixando a multidão empolgada para trás.

Carol suspirou. _...Parece que Daryl finalmente esta pronto para conversar..._

"Sim!" Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Estava tão feliz que não ia se fazer de difícil aquela hora. Provavelmente por causa de todo o trabalho daquela semana, os ânimos estavam bem mais calmos entre ela, Daryl e Tyreese. Daryl também fazia parte daquela conquista, afinal ele os acompanhou até o deposito.

Carol não recusaria Daryl agora. Eles começaram a caminhar lado a lado silenciosamente, na direção de uma das torres de guardas que estava vazia.

Uma voz feminina fez com os dois parassem no meio do caminho. "Espera!"

_...Filha da uma grande puta... _Daryl Dixon nunca quis tanto arrancar a cabeça de alguém, como quis arrancar aquela cabeça loira naquele momento.

"Daryl. Sei que você está ocupado. Mas eu preciso muito conversar com você! É urgente!" Beth Greene, com a voz esbaforida, estragou os planos de Daryl Dixon.

Carol ficou perplexa. A boca dela abriu e fechou, como um peixe fora da água.

Quando encontrou a voz, disse brava.

"Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Tenho mais o que fazer! Com licença!" Carol olhou para os dois. Seu ótimo humor tinha acabado de ser comprometido.

Ela deixou uma tímida Beth e atordoado Daryl para trás, e voltou para dentro da prisão pisando duro. Fumegando.

"Hei garota, você não tem simancol ? Que droga é essa?!" Quando Daryl percebeu,o que tinha acontecido, Beth já estava quase chorando. "O QUE? VAI CHORAR AGORA! Vai falar com o teu pai menina!"

Daryl estava furioso!

"Eu vi você com a Carol, indo conversar. Eu pensei...eu pensei..." Beth se enrolou toda.

"Que você pudesse pedir pra Carol voltar a falar comigo, como antigamente. Ela não conversa mais comigo. Eu sinto falta dela. E agora é só a Sarah, a Karen, essas pessoas de Woodbury..." Beth estava em lágrimas agora, balançando os braços para todas as direções. "Você viu agora, ela ficou brava só porque eu cheguei. Carol me odeia."

Daryl colocou a mão no ombro da garota, que agora soluçava.

"Hei...Ela não te odeia, Carol só está muito ocupada. Droga garota, chame a Carol pra conversar você mesma. Eu já tenho minhas próprias dificuldades. Tô ensaiando a semana toda. Eu tava quase conseguindo, você atrapalhou." Daryl não queria que Beth se sentisse culpada, mas era verdade, ela chegou na hora mais imprópria.

"Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção. E que eu vi vocês indo conversar e a Carol te escuta, eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar a..." Beth abaixou a cabeça e passou as mangas da blusa no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas.

"A Carol é importante pra mim e..."

Antes que Beth pudesse concluir, gritos histéricos vieram de dentro da prisão.

A voz apavorada era de Carol Peletier pode ser ouvida do patio. Alguma coisa muita seria estava acontecendo lá dentro.

Daryl deixou Beth para trás e correu para dentro das celas. "CAROL! CAROLLLLLLLLL"

_...Tava tudo tão bem e agora... _

Os gritos aumentaram, outras vozes foram ouvidas. Crianças gritando? As portas do inferno tinham se aberto dentro da prisão. Daryl voou na direção deles.

"_CAROLLLLLL."_

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos! ! **

**^.^**

**Obrigada! Leticia, Manuela, Andressa, minhas amigas Carylers *o* Amo vocês! **

**OMG OMG OMG!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nada me pertence. Tudo emprestado, sem intenção de lucrar.**

**"Dê uma olhada para o céu antes de você morrer, é a última vez que você vai fazer..." Metallica. ****For whom the bell tolls!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 13**

'...Uma cova...duas covas...seis covas..."

"Seis pessoas..."

O dia que tinha começado com comemorações havia se transformado em uma grande tragédia.

Quando o ataque acabou veio silencio. Um terrível silêncio. Logo em seguida choro. Choro coletivo, mulheres, crianças, homens adultos. Todos arrasados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Carol não aguentou, correu para fora do Bloco D. Colocou as duas mãos na frente do rosto, sufocando o choro, parando no meio do pátio. Com as pernas bambas, logo se viu ajoelhando, se desmanchando de tristeza. O corpo balançando com os soluços.

"Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus!" Ela repetia entre soluços.

Foi o encontro mais próximo com dentes de walkers que já teve, nem na fazenda, nem no dia da morte de T Dog... Centímetros entre continuar sendo um ser humano ou se tornar uma criatura. A flecha certeira de Daryl garantiu sua vida por mais um tempo.

E Carol começava a se perguntar. Valia a pena?

Vale a pena, quando tudo é dor e sofrimento? Vinte e quatro horas de sufoco e cinco minutos de alivio e alegria? Quanto uma pessoa pode aguentar? Até onde uma pessoa pode ir?

_...Ao menos Sophia não precisa mais sentir isso...Esse medo, essa falta de esperança..._

"Oh meu Deus.." Carol fechou os olhos e tudo veio a tona, como um flash por trás de suas pálpebras.

Foi tão rápido. Sangue, sangue e pedaços humanos. E gritos de dor, choro, soluços. Rápido, e ao mesmo tempo como se tivesse acontecido em câmera lenta.

Ela lembrou de uma noite em especial, em que Sarah acordou gritando após um pesadelo. "Monstros, monstros..." A menina dizia.

Carol respondeu. "Os monstros estão lá fora"... Mas a verdade?... Os monstros estão aqui, eles estão em todos os lugares, qualquer um pode se transformar...Todos nós somos monstros.

Sangue, sangue por todos os lados. Sangue nos lenços usados como porta das celas. Carol fechou os olhos e se viu novamente entrando no bloco D, chateada depois da cena que Daryl e Beth propiciaram, ..._agora pareceu tão fútil, aquele sentimento agora parecia tão sem sentido, tão fora de propósito..._

A realidade do que estava aconteceu pulou literalmente em seu rosto. Senhor Mashburn, ou que restava dele tentou arrancar um pedaço de seu ombro. ..._pele cinza, esverdeada, uma ferida enorme no pescoço, mandíbulas saltadas_... _olhos sem vida...olhos medonhos... _Imediatamente Carol colocou a mão no seu ombro, procurando um machucado que não estava lá, graças a Daryl.

Carol pulou quando percebeu que senhor Mashburn havia se transformado. Ela lutou se defendeu, mesmo sem arma, conseguiu afastá-lo, mas senhor Mashburn não era o único. Atrás de uma das cortinas, estava senhora Mashburn, esperando pela sua refeição. Provavelmente morreram de causas naturais, ela já havia se transformado, e transformado o marido, ou vice-versa, ninguém saberia... O casal não tinha se sentido bem no dia anterior, Carol lembrou, eles estavam vomitando, com diarréia, mas ela estava tão ocupada com as placas de energia... não deu atenção suficiente. Bob ou Hershel ficaram de olhar os idosos.

Mais idosos, mais pessoas mordidas, arranhadas, morrendo, se transformando.

_Ninguém percebeu a ausência deles hoje cedo? _

_Ninguém notou._

Todos estavam atrás da energia elétrica. _Ninguém deu falta do casal de idosos? Dos outros idosos faltando?_

Carol chorava e soluçava, sentindo-se culpada.

Ela se lembrou do senhor e senhora Mashburn, ensopados de sangue, pulando em cima das outras pessoas, dos outros idosos...Assim que os outros anciões de Woodbury entraram no Bloco D, foram recebidos pelo casal de zumbis. Uma mordida, causou outra mordida, que levou a outra mordida...

As pessoas idosas não tiveram a menor chance, elas não tinha mobilidade suficiente pra se defender,mal tiveram tempo de gritar.

E as crianças, o desespero das crianças. Daryl apareceu rapidamente, assim como Rick, mas o caos estava não tinham as facas para se defender, ninguém poderia imaginar... Bastou uma distração...

E pessoas foram mordidas, pessoas foram transformadas, outras estavam em pleno processo. Funerais...

"Por quê? Por quê?" Carol abafava o choro na própria mão. Estava difícil.

Desde o acampamento, desde a fazenda não acontecia isso. Tantas pessoas morrendo ao mesmo tempo. Carol escutou tiros. Três, quatro, cinco tiros, ela perdeu a conta. A voz de Rick ecoava alto pela prisão, a voz de Daryl, gritando seu nome em desespero, mas Carol já não compreendia o que era dito. Era um borrão. Ela estava perdida.

Carol não se conformava. De manhã estava conversando com aquelas tudo tão bem, todos fazendo planos, planejando uma vida melhor. Pelo menos o que restava da vida deles.

_...Talvez não exista mais nada mesmo..._

Outros sobreviventes começaram a emergir do bloco D... Carol tirou as mãos do rosto e viu Tyreese carregando Sasha no colo, e se dirigindo rapidamente para o Bloco C.

_...Oh meu Deus, Sasha foi mordida?..._

Rick, Michonne, Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel...todos com armas nas mãos, todos de cabeça baixa. "Vamos recolher rápido todos os corpos. A gente precisa tentar manter o controle aqui." Rick disse baixinho para Michonne.

Sarah apareceu logo em seguida, a menina correu na direção de Carol, e se jogou sobre ela, chorando copiosamente. "Sarah..." Ainda ajoelhada, Carol procurou por sinais de mordidas e arranhões na menina. Aparentemente ela estava bem. "Criança...!" Carol chorou dolorosamente, enfiando seu rosto no cabelo da criança, molhando os fios com suas lagrimas.

"Carol..." Daryl Dixon estava pálido. Ainda com o garotinho de Woodbury ainda no seu colo. O menino gordinho, com cabelos encaracolados. Absurdamente assustado, agarrado na jaqueta do caçador com força.

"Você está bem?" Ele disse, um tanto quanto esbaforido.

"Pelo amor de Deus Carol...Diz que você tá bem!" Daryl se assustou ao ver Carol ajoelhada no meio do pátio. Curvada, como se tivesse com dor, com as mãos no rosto. Daryl viu o momento que Sarah se jogou de braços abertos em cima de Carol, e a mulher de cabelos prateados, chorando copiosamente com a menina em seus braços.

Essa reação não era típica de Carol. Carol não costumava chorar assim, pelo menos não na frente de todo mundo. Carol tinha um jeito de lidar com luto sem criar muito alarde. Ela não desabava assim a toa.

"Não vai surtar agora! Carol, todo mundo precisa de você." A voz dele não era típica de um Dixon, era quase um lamurio. "Tá tudo desmoronando!"

"Eu..." Carol virou o rosto para olhar para Daryl. Ela percebeu, que assim como Sarah, Daryl também procurava por um tipo de consolo.

Daryl era humano, afinal de contas. Não ia chorar e se descabelar, mas ia procurar uma palavra vinda da pessoa que lhe era mais cara. No caso, Carol Peletier.

"Hey moleque. Vai com o Glenn e a Maggie pra dentro. Tá tudo bem agora. Ok? Sarah você também. Todos para o bloco C." Daryl colocou o garotinho no chão. Relutante o menino não quis ir, mas Daryl gritou "MAGGIE" E ela veio buscar a criança.

Sarah foi um pouco mais difícil, ela não queria se soltar de Carol, mas Maggie conseguiu, oferecendo a mão para ela. "Vamos todos pra dentro, ok? A Carol já vem também...não é?" Maggie usou seu timbre mais suave.

"Eu já vou, me dê um minuto." Carol disse para Sarah, ela tentou esboçar um sorriso, sem um pingo de sucesso. "Um minuto, por favor!"

"Foi horrível. Eu escutei você gritando e..." Daryl ficou de cócoras ao lado de Carol, ainda ajoelhada, ele procurou por mordidas e arranhões. "Sai em disparada! Foi por pouco não é?"

Foi por um triz, ela escapou de ser mordida por questão de centímetros. Daryl nunca sentiu tanto pavor antes. A sensação de que deveria protegê-la foi maior que tudo, ele se moveu tão rápido que seus músculos até doíam pelo esforço.

Daryl soltou uma flecha bem no meio da testa do senhor Mashburn, fazendo com que o morto vivo fosse jogado para longe de Carol.

"Vamos para dentro. A gente vai selar o Bloco D. Já não sobrou mais tanta gente assim pra dividir as celas..." Ainda do lado dela, Daryl esperou uma resposta. Não obteve.

"Carol...? Eu, Rick, Michonne, precisamos inspecionar a prisão..." Ela permaneceu calada, olhando na direção das árvores.

_...Como no trailer, no dia que encontramos Sophia no celeiro..._

"Hei! Carol.Não é seguro aqui fora!" Ele disse, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

"Não é seguro lá dentro...Por que a gente ainda continua com isso? É como se suicidar em câmera lenta, sabe? Cada dia morre um pouquinho..." Carol sussurrou.

Daryl finalmente se decidiu. Ele passou um braço embaixo do joelho dela e o outro nas costas, e puxou Carol pra cima.

"O que?... O que você tá fazendo?" Surpresa com a atitude dele, Carol finalmente reagiu.

"Te levando pra dentro.. Mulheres e crianças vão ficar lá dentro enquanto a gente checa a prisão. Ok? E o calor tá derretendo seu cérebro! Desde quando Carol Peletier fala assim?" Daryl ajeitou o crossbow nas costas e puxou Carol para mais perto, carregando a mulher no colo até o bloco C.

"Eu não sei de mais nada Daryl." Ela sentiu um vazio enorme.

Daryl parou, com Carol em seus braços. Ele disse com voz bem séria, procurando os olhos, agora vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Carol, se você perder a esperança, ai sim todo mundo aqui dessa prisão tá ferrado! Entende o que você significa pra gente, pra mim? Eu não duraria um minuto, sem a sua força..." Daryl acabou dizendo mais que do pretendia, mas já não importava, era a verdade.

"Daryl...Eu..." Ela suspirou, e se calou. Obviamente, Carol não queria dar uma de coitadinha, nem queria ser um fardo para eles. Para ele em especial, mas naquele momento se deixou levar. Ela precisava de um pouco de carinho depois do dia horrível que tiveram. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, se deixando levar.

Os dois ficaram em silencio durante a curta caminhada.

Durou pouco, Daryl colocou Carol no chão. Ela se recompôs, e logo estava em pé, firme. Chacoalhou a tristeza e já se colocou a postos para ajudar. No interior do Bloco C, a loucura continuava. Choro, gritos, crianças desesperadas. Pessoas revoltadas, com Rick, com a falta de segurança da prisão, até mesmo com a energia elétrica. Ninguém reclamava disso de manhã...

Karen, Beth, Hershel e o médico Bob estavam no meio da cafeteria, examinando todas as pessoas, procurando sinais de mordidas e arranhões.

"Gente..." Tyreese saiu de dentro de uma das celas, com olhar desesperado. "Não acho que a Sasha foi mordida, mas tem alguma coisa muito errada com ela. Sasha disse que logo cedo teve diarreia. Agora tá vomitando sem parar, e disse que começaram câimbras nas pernas...e os olhos, os olhos estão turvos..."

Um silêncio durante alguns segundos.

"Oh, merda!" Bob disse olhando para Hershel. "OH. Literalmente..."

"OHHH" Hershel respondeu, imediatamente reconhecendo o que se tratava.

O veterinário sussurrou para Bob. "Cólera?" Com medo de causar mais pânico, os dois se afastaram dos outros. Bob consentiu com a cabeça. Se fosse isso mesmo, todos os moradores da prisão poderiam já estar condenados.

Os olhos de Hershel passaram por todas as pessoas reunidas ali. Cólera era muito séria, tratável, porém... _ no mundo que vivemos?..._ Ele não tinha certeza. Essa doença já causou pandemias, matou milhões de pessoas em todos os países. Destruiu cidades porque a contaminação era muito rápida e fácil.

"A água está contaminada?! É claro, muitos corpos em decomposição zanzando por aí. Era uma questão de tempo até que os walkers contaminassem nossa comida, nossa água..." Bob disse baixinho.

"Vamos precisar de muito soro, e antibióticos...e isolamento! Como?Como a gente vai saber quem está mesmo infectado? Antes que os sintomas fiquem sérios?" Hershel disse, olhando para Beth, Maggie, sua família de sangue. Maggie, Rick, Judith, Carl, Daryl, Carol, sua família de coração.

"Só esperando os sintomas aparecerem...O estoque de soro e antibiótico não dá nem pra metade dessas pessoas." Bob disse. Infelizmente era verdade, só esperando pra saber quem tava mesmo com cólera ou não. O problema é que com essa doença, a espera poderia significar a morte.

"OH INFERNO!" Hershel era um homem de fé, ele nunca dizia palavras profanas, mas ao olhar para Judith no colo de Beth, não teve como. "Tantas crianças..."

Todos que estavam na cafeteria olharam surpresos para Hershel.

Quando Hershel começa a xingar é porque a coisa que já era difícil,tinha ficado insuportavelmente complicada.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos! ! **

**^.^**

** Leticia, Manuela, Andressa, suas lindas, são as azeitonas da minha empadinha kkkkkkkkkk LOL. Obrigada mesmo!**

**Coitado do Walter Mashburn (The Mentalist, milionario que tem uma queda pela Lisbon! SIM, EU ACREDITO EM JISBON) ok, anyway, outro fandom kkkkkkk, gosto tanto desse nome que uso pra tudo, MASHBURN!**

**Quero só ver onde esse trailer da 4 temporada de TWD vai levar minha mente.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Música Entrelinhas 14: Secrets- One Republic.**

...Eu preciso de outra história

Algo para eu desabafar

Minha vida fica meio chata

Preciso de algo que eu possa confessar...

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 14**

Carol estava esgotada. Quarenta e oitos horas e não via a luz do sol, não tinha tempo de sair para o pátio, não que tivesse algo de bom lá fora. Rick e Daryl passaram dois dias cavando covas e lutando para manter as cercas intactas, a quantidade de walkers tinha aumentando assustadoramente.

Ela arrancou a bandana, que funcionava de mascara do rosto, e se jogou na cama. As molas do colchão se movimentaram pra cima e pra baixo com seu peso largado.

"Ahh...meu Deus."

Carol sentiu os ossos do corpo craquelando. Os músculos duros, doloridos de câimbra. Câimbra que preocupou um pouco, pois era um dos sintomas da doença, mas Carol decidiu creditar suas dores ao trabalho intenso. A prisão tinha se tornado um hospital, ou melhor, uma zona de guerra, já que os moradores estavam no meio de uma batalha.

Batalha lá fora para manter as cercas.

Batalha aqui dentro para escapar da doença.

"Perdemos mais três pessoas hoje..."

Ela fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o cheiro insuportável que tinha tomado conta da prisão naqueles dias. Cólera era uma doença terrível. Carol estava lidando com palavras que não faziam parte de seu vocabulário. Coisas que ela nunca esqueceria, era como se tivesse voltada a idade medieval.

Diarréia, dores abdominais, náuseas, vômitos, hipotensão, choque hipovolêmico, taquicardia, anúria, hipotermia. Essas palavras davam voltas na cabeça de Carol, enquanto ela devorava os livros de medicina trazidos por Tyreese, Daryl e Rick na última tentativa de trazer suprimentos do hospital local, já que os estoques da prisão tinham zerado, assim como o estoque de todos os centros de saúde da região.

Com o fim do soro, Hershel, Bob e Carol decidiram fabricar soro caseiro. O problema é que, diferente do soro venoso, eles tinham que oferecer aos doentes de vinte em vinte minutos, ou quando evacuavam, ou seja, o dia inteiro dando soro para diversas pessoas. Uma tarefa excruciante.

Quanto aos antibióticos, infelizmente Carol não podia fazer mais nada, tinham acabado de vez e não poderiam ser fabricados naquelas condições. O que eles descobriram é que chá de malva poderia acalmar a flora intestinal. Uma jornada em busca dessa planta se iniciou. Novamente Daryl se pós a disposição na caçada da tal planta. Carol não podia negar, ele era admirável..._ Daryl e seu código. Como esse mundo precisa de mais homens assim, sem ele todos nós estaríamos perdidos_...

_...Eu estaria perdida..._

Carol passou a tarde, fervendo e refervendo galões de água, esterilizando copos e jarras, e utensílios de cozinha. Fabricando soro caseiro, misturando água pura, sal e açúcar. Todos sabiam que deveriam beber água fervida, mas muitos esqueciam que deveriam de lavar também seus copos, talheres e pratos com essa água fervida, e manter tudo o mais limpo possível.

Ela escreveu um cartaz enorme com as novas regras de sobrevivência, na cozinha da prisão. "BEBER ÁGUA FERVIDA, LAVAR FRUTAS E VERDURAS COM ÁGUA FERVIDA, LAVAR UTENSILIOS DE COZINHA COM ÁGUA FERVIDA, LAVAR AS MÃOS COM ÁGUA FERVIDA, NÃO COMER ALIMENTOS CRUS, USAR LUVAS E MASCARA QUANDO TIVER CONTATO COM AGUÉM CONTAMINADO, DESINFETAR AS MÃOS. SUA SAÚDE É A NOSSA SAÚDE."

"Estou morta! M.o.r.t.a." Ela disse pra si mesma.

Deitada em sua beliche, Carol ficou com o olhar fixo no estrado da cama de cima, relembrando os momentos aterrorizantes das últimas quarenta e oito horas. ..._E pensar que tudo começou na comemoração da energia elétrica... Ela _balançou a cabeça, fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de Sophia naquela praia. Direcionando sua mente para uma fantasia boa, apreciando um pouco o silencio da sua cela.

O sossego não durou...

"Carol..." Uma voz feminina na entrada da cela.

Carol nunca tinha feito isso antes, ela ignorou o chamado. _...Cinco minutos de descanso, por favor..._

"Carool..." A voz feminina se aproximou da beliche.

Ela fingiu que estava dormindo.

"Por favor."

"Por favor."

Carol sentiu uma pessoa tocando seu braço. A voz era de Beth, Carol abriu os olhos finalmente , ela não era tão boa atriz assim pra continuar fingindo que estava dormindo.

"Sim?" Carol sentou na cama. Beth estava com os olhos e a ponta do nariz avermelhados.

"Me desculpe! Te acordar...Eu...eu...eu..." Beth se sentou do lado de Carol na cama. A moça abaixou a cabeça, e começou a torcer sua própria calça, tentando encontrar um meio de começar aquela difícil conversa.

Beth estava tão nervosa que imaginou que teria um colapso nervoso.

"Tudo bem, Beth, eu não estava dormindo, só descansando o corpo." Carol passou a mão na cabeça, seu cabelo tinha crescido bastante, até uns cachos se formavam na nuca.

"Faz um tempo, eu estou tentando conversar com você, mas...você nunca tem tempo! Eu sinto sua falta, sabe?" Beth usou a manga da blusa pra enxugar as lagrimas que agora escorriam pela sua face.

"Eu sei...desculpe." ..._Oh droga, agora me sinto culpada, me afastei dela de propósito..._ Carol pensou ao ver os ombros de Beth chacoalhando com o choro. "O que foi? Você não está assim só por minha causa não é?"

"Não, claro, eu sinto sua falta... é que algumas coisas estão acontecendo comigo...e...eu não tenho ninguém...Eu só poderia contar isso pra você. Porque você vai sabe o que fazer...e..." Beth estava extremamente corada agora.

Carol imaginou o que viria pela frente..._. Beth veio falar sobre sua paixonite pelo Daryl..._

"Vá em frente! Tudo bem Beth..." Ela encorajou a jovem.

"A minha...minha...minha...menstruação está...atrasada!" Beth disse entre soluços.

Carol sentiu como se tivesse tomado um tapa na cara.

Ela cerrou os dentes. Carol fechou as mãos com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos. Sentiu uma onda de adrenalina correndo pelo corpo. "Aquele filho de uma grande puta...Não acredito que ele fez isso com VOCÊ"

Beth olhou para Carol com os olhos enormes, antes de começar a chorar de novo. "Carol ?..."

Carol Peletier estava furiosa.

"Eu mato o Daryl, eu juro!EU VOU MATAR ELE!" Carol se levantou da cama de uma vez só, caminhando de um lado para outro da cela. "Eu afastei o Axel aquela vez. Eu estava morrendo de medo dos caras de Woodbury, temendo justamente isso, que alguém se aproveitasse de você. E o perigo estava do nosso lado o tempo todo. EU VOU MATAR ELE. ISSO NÃO É COISA QUE SE FAÇA! COM VOCÊ...OH MEU DEUS! "

"Daryl? O que o Daryl tem haver com isso? ...OH...OHHH" Beth finalmente entendeu.

Ela puxou Carol de volta pra cama, fazendo com que a mulher furiosa se sentasse ao lado dela de uma vez. Beth estava praticamente chacoalhando Carol, pra que essa voltasse ao normal.

"Não! NÃO! Não, você entendeu tudo errado. É CLARO, faz sentido! Por isso você não estava falando comigo? Não é nada disso! CAROL, aquilo foi um mal entendido. Daryl estava triste pelo senhor Taylor, eu tentei consolá-lo, mas Daryl não é a pessoa mais receptiva do mundo, ele virou o rosto bem na hora, e minha boca encostou com a dele. SÓ ISSO! Foi sem querer. EU JURO!" Beth falava rápido, encarando Carol de frente.

Beth disparou, ela começou a falar e não parava mais.

"Eu estou pedindo pro Daryl me ajudar já faz um mês. Pra que você volte a falar comigo, porque eu preciso de você Carol, porque eu tenho tanto coisa pra te contar, porque eu preciso da sua orientação, mas o Daryl não está nem aí pra mim. A única mulher que ele escuta é você. Ele só se importa com você, Carol."

Carol estava com o coração acelerado, assimilando toda a conversa, que até o momento estava intensa demais. Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz, soltado ao poucos pela boca. Fez isso varias vezes antes de voltar a falar.

"Você e o Daryl? Nunca...?"

"NÃO, POR FAVOR! Daryl tem idade pra ser meu pai. Jesus... Fora que ele é estranho, todo bronco, mal humorado." Beth estava um pouco mais feliz, solucionado esse problema da falta de comunicação entre elas, poderia passar para o assunto mais grave.

Carol colocou a mão no coração, ela quase teve um infarto, tinha certeza.

"Oh meu Deus, esse tempo todo, eu...afastei ele...e...você." Carol colocou a mão na boca. "Como eu sou tola."

As duas ficaram quietas por um tempo, assimilando as revelações. _...Que confusão..._

"Mas você estava dizendo sobre..." Carol se lembrou do começo da conversa.

Beth suspirou, e abaixou o rosto. "É verdade..."

"Quando você fez sexo? Com quem?" Carol sussurrou, estavam só as duas na cela, mas as paredes tinha ouvido. Ela não queria que intimidade de Beth virasse a nova fofoca da prisão,

"Eu não fiz...quero dizer...não foi completamente. O meu Deus, eu não sei como explicar. Carol, se meu pai ficar sabendo, ou a Maggie, eles não vão aprovar..Eu...eu e o Jody estamos namorando...e...e..."

"Jody?" Carol se lembrou dele. ..Claro! Um dos garotos de Woodbury, com cabelo castanho e olhos azuis, e na faixa etária dela...

"Sim...Olha, eu namorei o Jimmy, por três meses, antes do fim do mundo, mas nós nunca chegamos muito longe...Você sabe?" Beth estava extremamente envergonhada. "Com o Jody, as vezes fica um pouco mais quente, é tudo escondido, é meio divertido, sabe? Mas não aconteceu...tudo! Como eu posso estar grávida se ele não...colocou...lá...a...coisa...dentro...e... rrr?"

Beth enfiou o rosto nas mãos. "Oh meu Deus!"

Bem mais calma, Carol sorriu, ela olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça, trazendo Beth para um abraço.

Carol beijou o cabelo loiro da moça, dizendo baixinho só para Beth escutar. "As vezes eu penso. O mundo acabou...tudo acabou, mas aí vem você e me faz lembrar que... nós estamos aqui, com nossas dúvidas, nossos problemas, tudo continua, nós nos apaixonamos, ainda continuamos humanos, não é?...Beth, querida, olha pra mim!"

Beth obedeceu, o queixo dela tremia. Carol sorriu pra ela.

"Bem, primeiro, não vamos entrar em pânico, ok? As vezes esse tipo de coisa acontece com as mulheres. Principalmente quando passamos por um estresse grande, ou um susto, e vamos combinar o que mais aconteceu essa semana foram sustos e sustos. O ciclo menstrual é uma coisa delicada, um momento de ansiedade, pode atrapalhar tudo, mas..." Carol disse com a voz mais doce possível, como se ela tivesse tirando as duvidas de Sophia. "É difícil, mas pode acontecer sim gravidez sem penetração total, você precisa estar no período fértil, e a ejaculação dele tem que estar bem perto dali...na região...Ok? Vamos pensar pelo lado positivo, provavelmente não dar nada, mas Beth, a gente vai ter que providenciar um teste."

"Um teste? Oh meu DEUS. Meu pai vai me matar...Não é uma coisa que eu vou chegar na enfermaria e simplesmente pedir...Hei, pai preciso de um teste de gravidez..." Beth começou a chorar de novo. "O que ele vai fazer com o Jody?"

Carol abraçou Beth, ela tinha simpatia pelo tormento da garota. Apesar de Beth ser uma mãe natural, o fantasma do que aconteceu com Lori ainda pairava sobre a prisão, que estava se desfazendo, diga-se de passagem. Fora que a reação de Hershel e Maggie quanto uma gravidez totalmente imprevista seria algo difícil de lidar.

"Calma, tudo vai ficar bem...ok? Deixa comigo, eu tenho acesso a todas essas coisas." Carol sussurrou.

"Você me ajudar?" Beth agarrou Carol mais forte, e chorou.

"Claro, tanto faz o resultado, eu estarei aqui pra te ajudar ok? Eu juro! Beth, você é como uma filha pra mim! E vamos providenciar proteção pra vocês... Esses hormônios nessa idade não estão de brincadeira." Carol fechou os olhos e sorriu. Era bom ter Beth de novo debaixo de suas asas.

Ao fazer sua ronda pelas celas naquela noite, Carol quase se sentiu culpada, pois apesar de tanta doença, ela se sentia leve, uma sensação boba de felicidade. Sim, definitivamente mais leve. Há mais de um mês, após o suposto beijo, ela sentia um gosto amargo na boca, um peso no coração, sensação de inveja e traição. Finalmente estava se livrando daquele sentimento ruim. Carol deveria ter confiado mais em Beth, e em Daryl...

Ela conhecia Daryl mais que isso...

...A única mulher que ele escuta é você. Ele só se importa com você, Carol...

As palavras de Beth ecoando na sua cabeça. "Daryl..." Carol sorriu, lembrando dos beijos trocados no depósito, lembrando que ele tinha alguma coisa pra falar, mas que nunca foi dito. Após resolver a questão de Beth, ela tomaria coragem e colocaria os pingos nos is de uma vez por toda.

_...Talvez nossa hora tenha chegado...Carol e Daryl...Será?..._

Antes de chegar na enfermaria, Carol parou na frente da cela onde Sasha estava repousando, o estado de saúde dela era bem grave, ela tinha perdido muito liquido, Carol temia por um choque hipovolêmico. Tyreese se recusava a deixar a irmã. Com bandana no rosto, e luvas de látex nas mãos, ele permanecia sentado ao lado dela, dormindo todo torto em uma cadeira. A garrafa vazia com o soro fisiológico caseiro em suas mãos, ele tinha oferecido religiosamente a cada vinte minutos a sua irmã.

"Oh Tyreese...Sinto muito." Carol murmurou, ela não queria quebrar os sentimentos dele. Ele era tão bom e esforçado, mas ele não era Daryl... Ele não era quem Carol queria e precisava.

_...Espero que você encontre alguém que te faça feliz, você merece..._

"Oi Carol. Noite tranqüila. Tomara que continue assim, né?" Karen tinha uma garrafa cheia com soro nas mãos, ela estava indo na direção da cela de Tyreese e Sasha. "Vou trocar a garrafa dele... Boa noite Carol..." Karen não precisava explicar, Carol entendeu. A moça de Woodbury se mostrou muito prestativa e atenciosa, principalmente quando se tratava do ex jogador de futebol americano, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso tímido nos lábios.

"Boa noite Karen" Carol murmurou, enquanto observava Karen passando a mão no ombro de Tyreese para acordá-lo. "É, acho que ele já encontrou..."

Carol continuou na direção da enfermaria, ao chegar lá, foi direto para as prateleiras, passando o dedo na frente das embalagens. "Oh, terrível, quase não tem mais nada no estoque."

"Isso." Ela pegou a caixa com o teste de gravidez nas mãos. "Por que essa caixa é tão enorme, pra uma coisa tão pequena dentro?" Tirou o teste de dentro da caixa, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida, com o pedaço de plástico nas mãos.

_...De repente os dizeres da caixa tinham cor neon fluorescentes ou é impressão ? Sem chance passar no meio da prisão com isso..._

Carol pegou a bula com as instruções de dentro da caixa, e o teste de plástico, deixando a caixa lá. Não ia desfilar com aquilo pela prisão. E se fosse pega, como explicaria.

_...Ah tô levando o teste pra Beth, quem nem maior de idade é. Ou é?..._

Quando estava saindo da enfermaria. Carol lembrou sobre a proteção. Ela pegou a caixa com camisinhas do estoque, e ficou olhando a embalagem por um tempo. Matutando.

As camisinhas estavam lá pra quem precisasse, era um acordo entre os adultos, tanto da prisão, quando de Woodbury. Novamente, o caso Lori ainda pairava sobre eles. A maioria das vezes Gleen e Maggie vinham buscar, eles não eram nada tímidos a respeito disso, já os outros moradores pareciam envergonhados demais pra isso.

Carol pensou nos jovens.

_...Humm... Quem sabe uma palestra para os jovens da prisão? Sobre educação sexual? Vamos ver o que Rick pensa disso... Parece meio avançado pra idade deles, mas nesse mundo que a gente vive, é melhor prevenir...Carl, Sarah e os outros logo logo vão começar a ficar curiosos sobre essas coisas...Acho que se Sophia tivesse aqui eu teria essa conversa com ela..._

"Bem, não importa, eu preciso disso pra agora." Carol disse para si mesma.

Ainda com a caixa de camisinha em uma mão, e o teste de gravidez na outra, Carol escutou alguém limpando a garganta. Ela acordou de seus pensamentos e deu de cara com Daryl Dixon parado na porta da enfermaria, olhando Carol com suspeita no olhar.

"Carol? Porque você precisa disso pra agora?"

Ela se assustou, e desastradamente, deixou tudo cair. Camisinhas e teste de gravidez espalhados nos pés de Daryl Dixon e Carol Peletier.

"Oh droga."

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Obrigada por ler**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos! ! **

**^.^**

**OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAA Leticia, Manuela, Andressa, suas lindas!**

Eu acho que a Carol é esse tipo de mãe. Ok Beth não é filha dela, mas acho que se fosse com a Sophia, Carol ficaria bem brava, mas daria apoio e colocaria debaixo de sua asa.

Jody era o menino bonitinho, meio Bruno Gagliasso, que o Carl matou ¬¬ Eu ressuscitei ele.

Bem, a Beth não é a minha favorita, não é segredo, todo mundo sabe (desde a segunda temporada, não vou com cara dela). Eu acho que falta alguma coisa pra ela em TWD. Ela vai morrer sem fazer nada de relevante ¬¬ Quem sabe um namorado, alguma historia interessante envolvendo essa moça. Pra ela deixar de ser tão MEHHH! E não vejo a Beth com nenhum dos homens, nem Rick, nem Merle(argh), nem Daryl (arhhhh), nem Carl kkkkkkk. Gente, arrumem um gatinho de 20 e poucos anos pra ela. Façam um romance maneiro pra moça senhores produtores, quem sabe melhora a coisa! ~.~. Bom, chega de pegar no pé da Beth, coitada.


	15. Chapter 15

**Inspiração para entrelinhas 15. ****Deftones- Drive (Cars –cover). **

"Who's gonna pay attention,  
To your dreams?  
And who's gonna plug their ears,  
When you scream?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 15**

"Carol? Por que você precisa disso pra agora?"

Ela se assustou, desastradamente deixou tudo cair. Camisinhas e teste de gravidez espalhados nos pés de Daryl Dixon e Carol Peletier.

"Oh droga."

"Carol? Que raio tá acontecendo aqui?" Daryl tirou o crossbow das costas e colocou no chão, ajoelhando-se para recolher as coisas que Carol tinha deixado cair. Visivelmente constrangido ele fez uma careta.

"Você está precisando...?" Com desconfiança, entregou o teste de gravidez para Carol, ainda estacionada na frente dele.

Carol sorriu para Daryl. "Disso? Não que eu saiba. Não, Daryl."

Ela deu uma risadinha ao perceber que o caçador estava com o rosto levemente ruborizado. Pegou o teste das mãos dele, tocando seus dedos nos dedos de Daryl, se ajoelhando no chão na frente dele, nivelando os olhos, e ajudando a recolher as coisas.

"Pra quem é então?" Daryl arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele não ligava para as fofocas que corriam soltas pela prisão, mas não deixava de ter curiosidade como qualquer outra pessoa.

"Hum, como se eu fosse te dizer. Daryl, não cabe a mim! Se bem que eu acho que não é nada, ou vai ser um escândalo." Carol balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu ao ver Daryl relaxando um pouco.

"Acho que o estoque disso vai ter que aumentar, esse povo sem televisão..." Daryl pegou as camisinhas e entregou para Carol.

"Hahahah. Sem televisão? Hei, agora nós temos energia agora esqueceu? Dá pra assistir um filme por dia."Carol piscou para Daryl, ele não sabia como esconder o sorriso formando nos lábios.

"Pffft" Daryl bufou. O sorriso de Carol aumentou, fazia tempo que ela não o provocava. Tirar esse tipo de reação do caçador era uma tentação.

"Pior ainda, esse bando de mulher com romance na cabeça. Isso aqui vai virar uma creche daqui uns meses." Daryl parou de recolher as camisinhas. Ele olhou para Carol de um jeito engraçado. _...Será que ela também pensa nisso? Romance?..._

Carol percebeu que Daryl estava matutando alguma coisa.

"Pssi, vem cá" Carol fez sinal com o dedo, para que Daryl se aproximasse. Daryl obedeceu, escutou Carol sussurrando em seu ouvido "Quanto ao estoque, isso eu concordo. Vou esconder algumas para meu estoque pessoal, não deixa ninguém ficar sabendo"

"O que?" Daryl se afastou imediatamente, indignado, magoado. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Carol acabou de admitir que precisava de camisinhas para seu estoque pessoal. _...Isso quer dizer, ela esta dormindo com alguém? Eu enrolei demais, ela já tem outra pessoa. Tyreese conseguiu? Maldito..._

Carol sorriu mostrando os dentes, esse homem conseguia ser rude e inocentemente doce ao mesmo tempo. Ela percebeu que ele ficou bravo, fechou a cara e começou a se levantar. "Espera." A mulher disse puxando o braço dele para baixo, fazendo com que ele permanecesse ajoelhado na frente dela. "Fica."

"Mulher! Eu tenho coisas pra fazer, não tenho tempo pra ficar de fofoca. Isso aqui não é novela, eu lá quero saber com quem você dorme, ou deixa de dormir." Daryl fechou a cara. "Não é meu problema! Você não é meu problema!" A mentira era tão grande que ele quase mordeu a própria língua ao dizer as palavras.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _...Tava demorando..._

"E quem disse que eu estou dormindo com alguém?..." Carol suspirou. "Nós temos um problema, eu e você...nós assumimos muitas coisas. Deixamos muitas coisinhas nas entrelinhas, sabe? Acho que passou da hora de começar a falar as coisas em voz alta. Porque amanhã ou depois, a gente pode não estar mais aqui..."

Um tanto quanto chocado, Daryl soltou o ar dos pulmões, ele nem percebeu que estava segurando. Sem medo, Carol continuou. "Vem cá Daryl! Relaxa, eu não vou te morder, eu não vou te machucar."

"Você me machucar? Carol, bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?" Ainda na defensiva, ele relutava em relaxar. Era só Carol, a mesma pessoa que até pouco tempo atrás, passava todas as noites sentava na cadeira ao lado de sua cama, horas e horas conversando sobre qualquer coisa."Se bem que...Você pode me machucar se quiser..." Daryl falou baixinho, a frase um tanto quanto ambígua.

"Acho que nós dois já fomos machucados demais pra três encarnações... Chega né?" Carol segurou a mão dele. Daryl ainda relutava em fixar o olhar no dela. Ela segurou firme a mão dele, não deixando que ele escapasse.

"Acho que sim!" Daryl fez uma cara engraçada ao sentir os dedos de Carol navegando a palma de sua mão, o contraste da pele suave e macia dela, e a pele grossa e cheia de calos dele.

"Você tem razão!" Daryl relaxou, finalmente.

"Sabe...Não é engraçado como as vezes nós estamos cheios de duvidas em relação a alguém, e essa pessoa, do outro lado tem as mesmas duvidas em relação a você? E o medo toma conta, e você trava. E você não consegue abrir a boca e dizer o que você realmente quer dizer? Se isso acontece com você, acontece comigo também. Eu acho que somos mais parecidos do que você pode imaginar Daryl." Organizando os pensamentos, Carol sentiu que não fez muito sentido, mas continuou a passar os dedos na palma das mãos dele.

"Huh.." Ele entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer! Imediatamente trouxe a mão que estava livre à boca, mordiscando o canto dos dedos.

Carol sorriu. "Agora essa mania de arrancar a cutícula com os dentes vai acabar te machucando ." Ela piscou pra ele, e deu uma risadinha. "Eu posso beijar pra sarar..."

"Para!" Daryl riu, mesmo que tentasse esconder o sorriso, como no dia que eles flertaram em cima do ônibus.

Carol respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Eu vi você e a Beth se beijando." Carol disse finalmente, fechando os olhos e acenando a cabeça devagar.

Imediatamente, a frase causou agitação nele. "O QUE? Hei..." Daryl se balançou todo.

"Não teve nada disso...Não é o que...Então é isso, toda essa conversa é porque você vai me acusar de alguma coisa. Que eu nem tenho culpa!" Reagindo do jeito que sabia, ele fechou a expressão, tentando se proteger. "Eu sabia que vinha uma pancada pela frente!"

Novamente, Daryl quis se levantar e sair voando daquela pequena sala, Carol não deixou. "Daryl, sossega, você parece um bicho acuado. A gente ta só conversando. Não precisa ficar na defensiva o tempo todo. Me deixa terminar, senão a gente nunca vai chegar a lugar algum. Não quero que nosso relacionamento fique mais preso do que já está. Você assumindo isso, eu assumindo aquilo e ninguém falando o que precisa ser dito."

"Mulher..."

Daryl parou de se mexer, porém a expressão no rosto continuou a mesma, como se ele tivesse machucado, ou esperando receber um golpe. Carol abaixou a cabeça, pra ela também não era tão fácil assim admitir o erro e pedir desculpas. Isso poderia ter acabado com a amizade entre eles, por causa de uma coisa que na verdade não significava nada.

Carol respirou fundo.

"Olha, confesso que eu te julguei, e pior, condenei sem chance de defesa. Se tem alguém aqui que tem que pedir desculpas essa pessoa sou eu... Afastei os dois, tanto você, quanto a Beth, com medo da rejeição. Quando na verdade, quem estava rejeitando alguém era eu... Me desculpe, eu assumi uma coisa, e simplesmente afastei sua amizade pra longe. Agi por egoísmo, por medo de mais uma vez me machucar..."

Ela soltou as mãos dele, se afastando um pouco para se reposicionar. Estava cansada de ficar ajoelhada e as pernas já doíam. Moveu-se, sentando-se. Cruzou as pernas, ainda frente a frente com Daryl no chão da enfermaria.

Daryl também cruzou as pernas, e jogou o torso pra frente, descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Prestando atenção em cada frase que saia da boca de Carol.

Os dois permaneceram, no chão, frente a frente. Olhos nos olhos, uma intimidade que Daryl só tinha com Carol.

Após alguns segundo, digerindo o que ela tinha acabado de contar, ele finalmente encontrou sua voz.

"Carol...Eu tava triste porque senhor Taylor tinha acabado de morrer. Eu gostava daquele velho sem vergonha. Ai o Rick tinha acabado de meter uma bala na cabeça dele. Pra falar a verdade, eu estava indo pra sua cela te contar quando a menina me pegou no meio do corredor...Eu não tava esperando por aquilo, e não teve beijo nenhum."

"Eu sei. Sinto muito." Carol levou sua mão a bochecha de Daryl. Ela respirou fundo antes de levar seu corpo pra perto do corpo dele. Sem pensar mais, Carol o beijou, mas não forçou, esperou que Daryl respondesse no seu próprio tempo.

"Hum" Daryl resmungou, apreciando e aceitando o beijo que ela oferecia. Automaticamente , ele se moveu, colocando a palma de sua mão na nuca dela, trazendo Carol pra perto, aprofundando o carinho.

"Eu senti saudades." Ele sussurrou. Daryl saboreou o gosto de Carol, massageando sua língua, contra a língua dela. "Desde aquela noite no deposito, é tudo que eu penso!"

"Eu também." Carol se afastou, sugando o lábio inferior dele, mordiscando de leve. Com os olhos fechados, ela sentiu o sorriso no rosto de Daryl. "Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou baixinho. _...Que se dane as entrelinhas. Tá na hora de falar..._

"Essa é a verdade!" Carol o beijou mais uma vez, mas Daryl não respondeu dessa vez, ele estava um tanto quanto paralisado.

Daryl piscou algumas vezes e imediatamente se afastou. Seus olhos de um azul marinho estavam enormes. A expressão dele um misto de choque e contentamento. O beijo dela era tão gostoso, que ele achou que estava delirando, e tinha ouvindo coisas. "O que você disse?"

"O que você escutou?" Carol não conseguiu evitar, ela gargalhou, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas. "Fala Daryl! O que você escutou?" Ela o desafiou a repetir.

"Eu te amo?" Daryl disse um pouco incerto. Ele começou a acreditar que realmente tinha escutado a frase, mas Carol poderia estar só provocando, ela era a única que conseguia transformar um feroz matador de walkers em um bobo apaixonado. "Foi isso?"

O sorriso de Carol alargou. Como se fosse uma batata quente, ela jogou a confissão no colo dele.

"Hum...então você me ama! Mas isso uma pergunta ou uma afirmação Daryl Dixon?" Apesar da risada e da provocação, uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Carol. Ela estava contente.

"Carol..." Ele entendeu o que ela estava tentando fazer, e disse em tom de alerta.

Apertando os olhos. Imediatamente pulou em cima dela, envolvendo Carol em seu abraço. Os dois agora estavam deitados no chão da enfermaria, Daryl em cima de Carol, ela não tinha como fugir. "Carol! É uma afirmação!"

"Pra mim também, é uma afirmação, você escutou direito. Sim, eu te amo!" Carol sorriu, e sentiu Daryl, totalmente emocionado, soltando seu peso sobre ela. ._..Oh meu Deus, ele é pesado..._

O caçador escondeu o rosto no pescoço dela, e Carol percebeu uma certa umidade molhando sua pele. "Daryl?" Ele estava chorando. "Oh Daryl..."

Amorosamente Carol passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o caçador escondeu ainda mais o rosto, e ela sentiu mais lagrimas, e um leve soluçar, os ombros dele chacoalhando. Ele não precisava mostrar se não quisesse, Carol afastou um pouco seu rosto, para que pudesse beijar a bochecha dele. Passou os dedos no couro cabeludo, fazendo cafuné, permitindo que ele se acalmasse.

_...Provavelmente ele nunca sentiu isso antes..._

"Não me deixa. Não me deixa!" Finalmente a voz rouca, amorosa e chorosa, sussurrando no ouvido dela. Carol seria a única que escutaria esse tom de voz vindo de Daryl Dixon.

"Eu vou lutar pra ficar do seu lado o maximo que puder! Eu posso te prometer uma coisa, onde quer que você vá, eu vou junto." Os ombros dele chacoalharam mais ainda. Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas de Carol também.

Daryl finalmente levantou o rosto, vermelho, cheio de lagrimas. "Você é especial pra mim, eu nunca tive alguém especial antes! Nunca!"

"Daryl..." Novamente os lábios dele estavam grudados nos dela. Carol abriu um pouco as pernas para acomodar e amoldar melhor o caçador no seu corpo, uma mão na nuca dele, a outra agarrando a jaqueta dele, abraçando forte. Curtindo cada emoção daquele momento especial.

"Ops"

"EWW! Meus olhos, meus olhos! Carl e Sarah disseram dramaticamente ao mesmo tempo, parados na porta da enfermaria junto de mais um três garotos de Woodbury. Enquanto Daryl e Carol se agarravam e murmuravam palavras de amor no chão da pequena sala.

"Parece que eu ganhei a aposta!" Sarah fez uma careta, um pouco decepcionada. Daryl e Carol juntos pra valer, e ela já começava a pensar em que lugar na vida de Carol ficaria agora. _...Daryl vai me colocar pra fora do quarto pra poder ficar com ela..._

"Hei, quando tinha internet, meu irmão mais velho entrava em um site que..." Um dos garotos disse baixinho, cutucando Carl.

"Conheço, mas não deixa meu pai saber...e...!" Carl respondeu rápido. Quase nem percebeu o que tinha acabado de admitir ali na frente de Sarah e pior, Carol.

"Pervertidos." Sarah disse entre os dentes, balançando a cabeça, interrompendo os adolescentes!

"Oh meu Deus! Tem uns cinco adolescentes vendo a cena!" Envergonhada, Carol murmurou, afundando a cara no pescoço de Daryl. Eles tinham esquecido a porta aberta.

Os dois se afastaram, Daryl já tinha voltado ao normal, ao modo Dixon. Caçador forte e viril que não temia nada, nem ninguém. Nada denunciava que segundos atrás estava chorando como uma garota depois de ter assistido "The notebook". Ele ajudou uma constrangida Carol a se levantar, ajeitando as roupas, sujas e amassadas dela.

"Hu hu .Aposta, he?" Carol limpou a garganta, cruzando os braços.

Os olhos dos garotos se voltaram para o chão.

"Ew. Isso é?" Absolutamente vermelho e constrangido, talvez por causa de Sarah ao seu lado, Carl apontou para os pacotes de camisinhas espalhadas por todo o chão. "Isso é..."

"Ah! Melhor que internet." O garoto de Woodbury cruzou os braços e sorriu. Daryl olhou feio pra ele, e o garoto calou a boca na hora. "Ok, tio, parei."

"Oh meu Deus, nunca mais eu entro nessa enfermaria! Isso traumatiza uma pessoa pro resto da vida! E nem tem mais terapeuta pra resolver isso." Sarah rolou os olhos, balançando a cabeça, olhando para cima, dramaticamente. "Sabia que quando a pessoa quando pega os pais nessa situação nunca mais fica normal? Nunca mais vou me recuperar." Sarah era dramática por natureza.

"Hahaha" Carol riu alto! Era engraçado ver Carl agindo como um adolescente comum, fazia tempo que ele não se comportava assim. Ela já não estava mais constrangida, a situação era adorável, até certo ponto.

"Oh, meu pobre bebê!" Carol quis beijar Sarah, mas a garota ainda estava no modo 'vou precisar de terapia'. _...Sarah e Sophia seriam grandes amigas, tenho certeza..._

"Todo mundo pra fora! Já." Daryl não tinha tanta paciência, ele fez sinal pra que os garotos saíssem da enfermaria. Eles obedeceram imediatamente, voando pra fora, com medo da voz brava do caçador. "FORA!"

"Ok, eu tenho uma coisa BEM interessante pra contar para o meu pai mesmo!" Carl e Sarah sumiram pelo corredor, correndo atrás dos outros garotos.

"Todo mundo vai ficar sabendo agora! Algum problema com isso?" Carol perguntou, colocando as tais camisinhas finalmente dentro de uma sacola.

"Nahhh! Passou da hora! Todo mundo acha que a gente tá junto mesmo." Daryl parou na porta da enfermaria, oferecendo a mão para Carol, ela sorriu, e aceitou. Os dois caminharam para fora da enfermaria..

"Pra quem é esse teste?" Daryl não agüentou, passou possessivamente o braço ao redor do pescoço dela, os dois caminhando lado a lado.

"Até parece que eu vou contar." Carol sorriu e piscou pra ele.

Contente com os braços de Daryl Dixon ao redor de seu pescoço, para quem quisesse ver, ela resolveu provocar um pouco. "Humm, talvez amanhã a noite...só nós dois, sem interrupções. A noite toda...Talvez meu estoque até acabe. Uma mulher na idade da loba, você sabe como é né..." Quando queria, Carol tinha a voz mais sensual que Daryl já tinha escutado. Ela sabia como provocar.

_...Estoque? Oh ! as camisinhas pra uso pessoal dela? WOW..._

"Mulher..." Daryl fechou a mão que estava no ombro dela com tanta força, que seus dedos ficassem super vermelhos por causa da pressão. Ele ficou um pouco perdido com o comentário dela. Como ele sobreviveria um dia inteiro pensando no que aconteceria na noite seguinte? Ele daria conta dessa mulher, sexy, sensual, experiente? Só ele e Carol, a noite toda sem interrupções? Finalmente? Ele sentiu um nó, um frio fazendo zig-zag em sua barriga. _...Agora ferrou..._

Ufa- Desculpem a demora, minha mamys ficou doente, foi bem difícil conseguir escrever essa semana. Gente vocês viram a fotinho do Daryl abraçando a Carol? Parece que CARYL vai acontecer em The Walking Dead! OMG! Ta chegando a horaaa da nova temporada! *grita*

Daryl e Carol, chega de enrolação, vamos para o que interessa, por favor?!

MUITOOO OBRIGADA Manu, Ana Carol, Leticia, Andressa! Espero que vocês gostem do momento FOFINHO deles! Foi meio difícil encontrar concentração para escrever ~.~´ bjs até mais!


	16. Chapter 16

Inspiração musical? ~.~ O que posso dizer? Deftones- Sextape. Alguém tira essa banda de perto! Meu português nunca foi bom, mas está terrível ultimamente, assim que possível eu vou rever esse fanfiction e melhorar algumas coisinhas!

Disclaimer- TWD não me pertence.

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 16**

Daryl abriu os braços, esticando-se completamente sobre o colchão provisoriamente colocado no chão da pequena sala, o lugar mais privativo da prisão, a sala dos vigias no último andar da prisão. Daryl estava de bruços, completamente despido. Vagarosamente ele abriu os olhos, olhou para a direção da janela, o sol já estava alto, faixas de luz atravessavam o quarto e pequenas partículas de poeira dançavam dentro delas.

"Hm!" O caçador esfregou a mão no rosto, afastando os últimos resquícios de sono de seus olhos, e lá estava ela. Completamente nua, encostada na janela. Ainda bem que os dois estavam no último andar da construção, senão seria uma bela visão para curiosos e pervertidos de plantão.

Ela estava pensativa, como se meditasse algo profundo. Silenciosamente traçando seu dedo indicador no vidro, escrevendo na poeira seu próprio nome. "Carol"

Carol se virou ao escutar o pequeno ruído vindo da garganta de Daryl. Finalmente ele tinha acordado.

Daryl prendeu a respiração ao vê-la. Carol era realmente uma visão, algo surreal. A pele branca resplandecente com os raios de sol, que iam e vinham acompanhando os movimentos do seu corpo feminino.

A luminosidade da manhã era moldura envolta dela, e fazia com que Carol brilhasse, literalmente. O cabelo prateado, dourado, Daryl já não sabia definir, era uma cor única que só ela possuía, não podia ser imitado. Os olhos azuis, tão claros, não pareciam humanos. Ela era uma fada, uma elfa, alguma criatura mitológica que o caçador não sabia bem definir.

Daryl estava absolutamente fascinado e ao mesmo tempo apavorado. Nunca em sua vida sentiu algo assim,o peito tão leve que se respirasse mais fundo poderia flutuar do chão. Quase uma experiência narcótica.

O caçador se levantou um pouco do colchão, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"Mulher...Eu não sei nem o que dizer..." Ele estava sendo sincero.

Carol balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Você não precisa dizer nada."

Ela tinha acordado fazia um tempo, lágrimas em seus olhos. Um tanto quanto apavorada pelas emoções tão poderosas, que faziam zigue-zague em seu estômago, em seu coração. O que sentir ao despertar envolvida pelo corpo nu de Daryl Dixon?

Carol precisou se afastar um pouco para organizar os pensamentos. Caminhou até a janela e observou o sol nascendo, eles tinham uma bela visão panorâmica naquele lugar, poderia ser o cantinho secreto deles, se a noticia do quartinho reservado não se espalhasse pela prisão inteira.

Ela suspirou, relembrando momentos da noite passada. Paixão, um fogo ardente, os dois quase colocaram fogo no pobre colchão. Nunca teve uma noite assim, sexo com Ed era bruto, sem carinho, sem sentimento, somente uma coisa mecânica, e varias vezes sem o consentimento , o que tornava tudo doloroso e repulsivo para Carol.

Suas experiências antes do casamento foram poucas, foram isso mesmo, experiências. Com a auto estima derrubada, Carol não sonhou em ter isso na sua vida.

Ela estava se redescobrindo e descobrindo Daryl. Tudo que ambos tinham a oferecer..O que compartilharam durante toda aquela noite foi amor... Carol teve certeza. Amor na forma mais pura, e ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Instintivo, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de afeição.

Da janela ficou observando Daryl nu. A visão mais erótica de sua vida, de bruços naquele colchão, dormindo, roncando levemente.

O corpo dele era perfeito, uma escultura grega. Cada detalhe das costas, cada cicatriz, cada curva e músculos. E os sinais que a própria Carol havia deixado, quando enfiou suas unhas na carne dele durante o orgasmo.

Era surreal para Carol também. ._..Um homem como Daryl Dixon, interessado por mim?..._

A cortina, que um dia foi branca, balançava com o vento, enquanto Carol se movimentava na direção do colchão. Acordado, Daryl engoliu seco, fechou os olhos com força e abriu depois de alguns segundos.

Carol não tinha desaparecido em um piscar de olhos, ela continuava ali. Nua. Envolta somente pelos raios de sol. A cortina continuava a dançar com o vento que ficava mais forte e mais gelado, enrijecendo os mamilos de Carol. Carol sorriu, e começou a se abaixar para ajoelhar no colchão, Daryl engoliu seco. "Você é real?"

"Você é?" Carol sorriu largamente. Ela sentiu ruborizando ao perceber o olhar fixo de Daryl em seus seios, não era mais uma garota, pertenciam a uma mulher com seus quarenta e poucos anos, uma mãe, com marcas, estrias e cicatrizes, mas modéstia e constrangimento não faziam mais sentido para nenhum dos dois. Não depois da noite que tiveram. A língua de Daryl já havia percorrido cada centímetro da sua pele, cada imperfeição. E em momento algum ele demonstrou qualquer tipo de descontentamento como o que estava descobrindo por debaixo das camadas de roupa. Pelo contrario, o desejo dele só crescia, literalmente.

Daryl deitou lateralmente, dobrando o cotovelo, apoiando a cabeça na palma de sua mão. "Por que você saiu da cama?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca. Definitivamente, o caçador precisava de um copo de água.

"Porque você me expulsou do colchão." Carol sorriu, e piscou pra ele. "Nem me importei tanto, tinha uma escultura deitada de bruços bem na minha frente. Homem, que corpo você tem..." Carol fez biquinho, assobiando, aprovando o físico de Daryl.

Ele bufou, e depois gargalhou.

"Eu? E você? Tudo que você esconde debaixo dessas roupas? Sua cintura. Esse seu quadril quase me enlouquece... Uma tatuagem! Nunca em um milhão de anos eu poderia imaginar que você tem uma tattoo quase na bunda. Que tesão." Daryl apertou os olhos, lembrando da surpresa e do prazer que sentiu, quando no meio do sexo virou Carol sobre seus joelhos e mãos para mudar de posição, e perceber o desenho que acompanhava o fim da espinha dorsal dela.

Daryl havia descoberto um segredo na pele de Carol, e se sentiu estranhamente possessivo e orgulhoso a respeito. Ninguém tinha acesso, só ele.

"Cóccix, Daryl, cóccix! Hei, é uma marca secreta. Pelo menos uma marca boa nas minhas costas, não é?" Carol passou a língua sobre os lábios, umedecendo-os .

A expressão de prazer no rosto de Daryl era contagiante. Daryl parecia não se importar negativamente com as cicatrizes que ela tinha pelas costas, pelo contrario, ele fez questão de lamber cada uma delas. Carol fez o mesmo nas costas dele, em cada cicatriz.

"E vai continuar assim, só eu tenho acesso." Imediatamente Daryl puxou Carol para deitar no colchão. Agarrando-a com força, rolando sobre ela, ajeitando seu corpo pesado e quente entre as coxas dela. Nivelando sua cabeça bem no meio dos seios de Carol. Daryl mordiscou de leve a lateral de um dos seios dela, enquanto seus dedos traçavam uma trilha pela cintura e quadril dela.

"Toda roxa." Ele disse baixinho, beijando as marcas que tinha deixado no corpo dela. Chupões e mordidas. "Bruto pra cacete. Eu não te machuquei não é?" O caçador se preocupou, a última coisa que queria era ser rude com Carol, mas as vezes era difícil controlar os impulsos.

"Não! Esses roxos eu faço é questão de ter, mas só você pode, ok?" Percebendo o olhar preocupado dele, Carol segurou o rosto de Daryl com as duas mãos.

"Vem cá" Daryl beijou Carol com muita vontade, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua. Os dois precisavam se controlar antes que a coisa fugisse do controle novamente. Ambos perceberam que não seriam amantes delicados. Os dois se afastaram, sem fôlego.

"Daryl!" Carol foi obrigada a fechar os olhos, tremendo com as sensações, todo seu sistema nervoso em alerta.

Uma noite inteira de amor não foi suficiente, Carol já estava pronta novamente. Ela passou os dedos no cabelo dele, agarrando o couro cabeludo, fazendo com que ele olhasse para seus olhos. "Eu estou tão apaixonada por você." Carol confessou, ainda sem ar.

Daryl sorriu legitimamente, e posicionou seu corpo para beijá-la na boca novamente. Um beijo quente e saboroso, como se estivesse se deliciando de sua fruta predileta. "Carol, eu não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer daqui pra frente"

"Do que você está falando? Você provou que sabe fazer tudo direitinho, varias e varias e varias vezes." Ela riu, enlaçando suas coxas no quadril dele, sentindo que Daryl já estava disposto. "E já está pronto pra fazer de novo!" Ela riu.

"Não é disso que eu tô falando. Tô falando da gente. Disso que tá rolando..." Daryl se afastou um pouco, fazendo sinal com a mão, que estava falando sobre Carol e Daryl, como casal.

"Daryl, nada vai mudar! Nós vamos continuar sendo os mesmos, fazendo as mesmas coisas. Só que agora a gente vai se beijar, se abraçar, fazer amor quando der, sexo quando não der tempo..." Ela riu. Carol estava tão feliz. Leve, não fazia esforço para abrir o sorriso, na verdade, estava difícil esconder o sorriso.

"Por mim a gente não fazia mais nada, ficava só aqui nesse colchão..." Daryl afundou o rosto no vale entre o ombro e pescoço dela, passando a língua, antes de chupar com força e deixar uma marca roxa ali. "Mas eu não sei porra nenhuma sobre romance."

"Daryl...hum" Carol gemeu e tremeu embaixo dele. Ela estava derretendo, presa naquele abraço delicioso. "Eu não quero romance! Quando eu e Ed começamos ele era o cara mais romântico do mundo, e olha como terminou...Eu só quero você do meu lado, como sempre, você não precisa mudar nada. Só me apoiar, e vice-versa."

Daryl fez cara feia quando Ed foi mencionado. Ele não queria que esse nome fosse pronunciado pela boca de Carol nunca mais.

"Tem uma coisa que eu quero que mude." Daryl mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e continuou baixinho, só pra ela escutar.

"Daqui pra frente, quando você se apresentar à alguém, quero que diga. 'Meu nome é Carol Dixon...'" Com os olhos azuis índigos fixados nos azuis acinzentados dela, Daryl parecia resoluto.

"O que?" Carol paralisou, seus olhos azuis enormes de surpresa, por essa ela não esperava. "Daryl?"

"Sim, eu quero! Se estiver tudo bem pra você..." Ele fez uma pausa ao perceber o peso do que realmente estava dizendo, mas continuou. Daryl desejava aquilo, e depois da noite que os dois tiveram, seria inevitável.

"Falando sério, Carol Peletier não existe mais, já faz um tempo. E eu prefiro Carol Dixon. Acho que até o Merle viu isso vindo. Meu irmão percebeu que tinha algo especial em você Carol. Ele percebeu que tinha algo forte entre nós dois... Eu já perdi gente demais, não quero mais perder ninguém ...Você principalmente... Eu não sei o tempo que a gente tem...Mas quero que você seja minha parceira até o fim."

"Oh...Daryl..Sim, é claro!" Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Carol, eles não era um casal convencional, não precisavam de estardalhaço, papeis, ou bênçãos. A união deles se deu ali, naquele momento. "Meu Boo!Vem cá!"

"Meu o que? Cada apelido que você inventa." Daryl gargalhou e foi atacado por um golpe de Carol, dezenas de cócegas. Rindo ainda mais alto, com dois adolescentes, rindo e rolando pelo pequeno colchão. Uma felicidade que ele nunca pensou que sentiria em sua vida. "Senhor e senhora Dixon! Gosto como isso soa."

"Eu também Daryl, eu também..." E Carol se entregou novamente.

**~8~8~8~8~**

Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre bem vindos. Foi bem curtinho e bobo ne? Não tive muito tempo para escrever ~.~ e o próximo a coisa vai ficar bem tensa na prisão, adeus prisão!

Err...tipo, eu casei os dois!

LOL!

E cada dia eu tenho mais certeza que CARYL vai acontecer na serie. Dá até medo, porque a gente vai ficar feliz no começo e se esbugalhar de chorar no fim. Oh shit! Bem, pelo menos no meu fanfic tudo ta caminhando para um happy ending. *o*

Obrigada meninas pelos reviews. Andressa, Letícia, Manu!DIVAS!


	17. Chapter 17

**Inspiração musical- Placebo- Battle for the sun.**

**Disclaimer- TWD não me pertence**

**Entrelinhas**

**Parte 17**

Carol parou bem rente a cerca, estreitou os olhos azuis acinzentados. O estomago embrulhando com o fedor vindo da horda de walkers. "Meu Deus, que cheiro horrível!"

"Tá muito abafado! Deve estar uns cinqüenta graus celsius." Carol escutou Rick passando por ela rapidamente em direção a prisão, carregando um dos porquinhos no colo. "O céu vai desabar."

"Droga, as placas de energia!" Infelizmente Carol percebeu que não haveria tempo para desmontar e guardar todas elas. Tyreese as desparafusavam desesperadamente dos suportes, enquanto Karen enrolava os fios para preservá-los.

Um raio gigantesco cortou o céu no meio, em seguida um trovão literalmente fez a terra tremer. "Jesus!" Carol começou a recolher rapidamente as facas que ficavam penduradas nas grades.

"Calma, calma!" Michonne puxava o cavalo para dentro da garagem, mas assustado, o animal pulava e relinchava. Mesmo com toda sua força física, Michonne quase foi jogada para longe depois de um pinote do animal.

Os mortos vivos se amontoaram ainda mais nas cercas da prisão. O ruído da tempestade que se aproximava fazia com que eles se agitassem, e murmurassem cada vez mais alto. O metal das cercas mal agüentava o peso. Maggie e Glenn, junto com outros moradores tentavam em vão matar o maximo possível, porém uma pilha de mortos estava se formando, e em pouco tempo serviriam de escada para que os outros walkers escalassem as cercas.

_...Que fim cruel, terminar como um corpo putrefado. Sem descanso. Murmurando eternamente, até o cérebro ser destruído..._

. Carol se pegou varias vezes pensando sobre isso. Se os zumbis tinham algum resquício de consciência ou não.

_...Imagina a alguma consciência nessa situação! Presa dentro de um corpo podre, com uma fome animal. Sem poder reagir?Sem tem controle. Como uma possessão demoníaca..._

Consciência ou não, eles se agitavam com a natureza furiosa que se aproximava naquele fim de tarde.

_...Sentem algo? Provavelmente não, só a fome miserável por carne viva..._

Os olhos estavam ardendo, a poeira que subiu com o vento piorou ainda mais. "Argh , que horrível."

As pessoas agora correndo eram só borrões.

"Oh meu Deus, não dá pra ficar aqui fora!" Era a voz de Beth. Carol piscou os olhos lacrimejantes, e viu a menina correndo para dentro do Bloco C. As mãos na frente da boca, abafando a ânsia de vomito. Carl fez o mesmo, seguidos pelas crianças de Woodbury.

Carol olhou novamente para a cerca, extremamente preocupada. "Não vai aguentar!" Ela murmurou pra si mesma. Por um segundo, ficou desconectada do mundo, pensando em um plano, tentando achar uma solução.

_...Depois de tanta luta. De tanto trabalho. Tanto sangue derramado pra manter isso aqui... Nossa vida aqui vai chegar ao fim?..._

Finalmente, o cheio insuportável de morte a trouxe de volta a realidade. E o tempo abafado transformou o simples ato de respirar em uma tarefa excruciante. O estômago de Carol não suportou mais, ela parou de colocar as facas na caixa e se ajoelhou na terra, colocando pra fora seu almoço. Era humana afinal de contas.

"Meu Deus." Ela respirou fundo varias vezes, tentando controlar o corpo que convulsionava de ânsia.

"Carol! Você tá bem?" Maggie percebeu Carol vomitando e se alarmou. "Oh meu Deus, você está doente? CAROL!" A moça saiu de perto de Glenn, e correu para o lado de Carol , oferecendo uma garrafa de água fervida.

"Não, é o cheiro." Carol suspirou baixinho, tentando controlar o próprio corpo.

"Carol está doente?" Rick se desesperou, ao percebeu Carol ajoelhada, e Maggie ao seu lado oferecendo água. "O que foi?"

"CAROL?" Daryl que estava organizando os carros, largou tudo e correu para onde Carol, Maggie e Rick estavam."CAROL!"

"Que vergonha, todo mundo correndo pra ajudar antes da tempestade, e eu aqui virando do avesso. É só cheiro, tá muito forte" Carol se levantou, as pernas ainda um pouco enfraquecidas. Daryl estava ao lado dela, com uma mão nas costas dela, olhando diretamente para o rosto dela, tentando encontrar traços de que ela pudesse esconder a tal doença.

"Carol está doente?" Em um piscar de olhos, metade prisão estava ao redor de Carol, as crianças assustadíssimas ao seu redor. "Carol!"

Ela sorriu, porém bem constrangida. "GENTE! Eu tô bem, eu juro! Foi só o cheiro! Já não basta a vergonha de vomitar na frente de todo mundo..." Ela olhou para as crianças, o olhar de pavor no rosto delas e sorriu.

"Hei, vocês! Pra dentro já, vamos! Vamos!" Carol gargalhou, ao ver a cara de nojo das meninas, que rapidamente voltaram pra dentro do bloco C dizendo "EWW"

"Parece que mais alguém vai ter que se acostumar com o amor por aqui" Daryl disse no ouvido dela, enquanto as pessoas se dispersavam. "Você tá bem mesmo?"

"Sim tá tudo bem, desculpa Pookie." Carol piscou pra Daryl.

Daryl fez de tudo pra esconder o sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Entra! A gente dá conta de tudo aqui!"

"Não. Vamos terminar logo com isso antes que o céu desabe, ok?"Carol abriu a garrafa de água e jogou um pouco sobre o rosto. "Eu estou bem, eu juro!"

Daryl olhou pra ela com cara de desconfiado.

"Daryl, eu sei... se o mundo ainda tivesse funcionando, um alerta de tornado esta sendo emitido nesse exato momento". Ela olhou novamente para o céu. Denso, negro, furioso.

Morando na Geórgia a vida toda, Carol sabia que uma nuvem daquelas não traria boas noticias. O dia virou noite, literalmente.

"Hm. Furacão, eu acho!" O caçador concordou. "Um puta de um furacão." No modo Dixon, sempre com suas colocações educadas.

"O noticiaria de amanhã seria 'Tornado causa morte e destruição na Georgia, EUA´" Carol balançou a cabeça, lembrando do que acontecia nessas situações quando mundo ainda funcionava. Ela quase pode escutar uma sirene de alerta, tocando em um algum lugar do tempo.

"Eu passei por tantos furações... Sempre com aquele pavor, falta de luz, pessoas desaparecidas, casas destruídas, pessoas mortas...mas nessa realidade em que vivemos não tenho a menor previsão do que vai acontecer. Talvez os walkers diminuíam, talvez aumente de vez. Os sobreviventes não vão aguentar essa tormenta sem bombeiros, sem cuidados médicos. Eu não sei..."

"A coisa vai ficar preta por aqui! É melhor você entrar!" Daryl chegou mais perto dela, preocupado.

"Hum, não!" Ela balançou a cabeça, teimosa. _...Ainda não, eu ainda posso ajudar aqui!..._

Carol colocou a mão sobre o coração "Sophia tinha pavor. Uma hora dessas ela estaria agarrada em mim. Os braços em volta do meu pescoço, como um bebê macaquinho." Ela sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Ela não precisa ter mais medo..." Era uma verdade amarga.

"Sinto muito." Ele abaixou o olhar para a terra.

"Eu preciso ir" Daryl disse, depois de alguns segundos de silencio desconfortável.

"Hei. Já pensou em usar o ônibus de Woodbury pra segurar a cerca, e alguns carros. Formar um isolamento. Digo, estacioná-los rente a cerca? Pelo menos nos lugares onde está dando sinal de que vai arrebentar?" Carol encolheu os ombros, tentando encontrar uma saída. Rick, Glenn e Daryl não aguentariam a cerca por muito tempo.

"Hm. Mulher..." Ele sorriu, poderia ser uma alternativa.

Daryl correu rapidamente para terminar de estacionar os carros. Maggie, Rick, Gleen, Tyreese e Karen agora estavam frenéticos em suas tarefas. Carol não podia ficar parada ali pensando no passado. Hershel e Bob estavam cuidando dos suprimentos médicos. Beth estava com Judith e as outras crianças.

Já estava envergonhada para duas reencarnações por ter vomitado na frente de todo mundo. Ela correu para o refeitório, improvisado no meio do pátio, para reunir alimentos e utensílios de cozinhas nas caixas. Aqueles mantimentos valiam ouro, poderia custar a existência de todos ali na prisão.

Com a ajuda de outros moradores de Woodbury, Carol levou as caixas para o bloco C. "Por favor. Coloquem em um lugar seco! Cuidado com pra não contaminar a água!" Ela estava completamente recuperada do mal estar.

Um raio assustador seguido de um estrondo fez com que as crianças e mulheres gritassem.

Finalmente, pingos grossos despencaram do céu, a água deixou estampas redondas no chão. A terra rapidamente foi se transformando em uma lama escorregadia.

Carol sentiu a roupa encharcando enquanto corria pra dentro e pra fora do bloco C, guardando as coisas. O vento estava tão forte que ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Em questão de segundos, seu cabelo pingava.

Vento e granizo. As árvores em volta da prisão balançavam, os galhos começaram a quebrar. O chão tremeu novamente, um raio caiu ali perto, outras estrias luminosas cortavam o céu. Outro raio, e outro raio.

"Rick, vem pra cá!" Carol gritou extremamente preocupada, ele estava bem no meio do campo aberto, no meio de uma tempestade de raios. Era loucura, ele era um para raio humano em pleno campo aberto.

O que Carol temia aconteceu, o raio caiu bem em cima do barracão onde ficava o cavalo de Michonne. Sorte que o animal já não estava mais lá. Imediatamente o frágil compensado da madeira incendiou.

"RICK"

Daryl seguiu a sugestão de Carol e estacionou o ônibus rente a cerca, no lugar mais desprotegido, alinhou outros carros para formar um cordão de isolamento. O problema agora é que ele estava preso ali, a chuva de raios tinha transformado o ar em pura descarga elétrica.

Ele pediu para que Glenn e Maggie entrassem para ficar de olho nas tumbas, tudo indicava que iriam inundar. Uma manhã tão bonita, ensolarada, tinha se transformado em uma tarde, começo de noite macabro. Problemas em todos os setores da prisão.

Daryl não era um gênio, mas sabia que enquanto estivesse dentro do carro, protegido pela borracha dos pneus, estaria seguro. Infelizmente ele estava preso dentro do carro, já que raio caiu ali bem perto da cerca. Daryl sabia que todo o metal agora estava perigosamente carregado de energia.

Ele estava protegido. Diferente de Rick, que ainda estava no meio do pátio, com o último porquinho no colo.

"OH MERDA" Daryl percebeu Rick desacordado no meio do pátio, enquanto que o barracão de madeira ali perto incendiava. "RICK! RICK!"

O som fez com os curiosos corressem para a porta do Bloco C, mas eles não ousavam sair, mesmo porque estavam enfrentando problemas lá dentro, as tumbas estavam inundando.

Carol também estava em um lugar bem perigoso, na cozinha feita de madeira no meio do pátio. Se caísse um raio ali, também incediaria.

Ela estava dividida entre correr pra dentro do prisão ou resgatar Rick no terreno. Carol visualizou um desesperado Daryl dentro do carro, perigosamente encostado nas cercas de metal, balançando de um lado para outro, como um animal enjaulado. "Por favor, não saia do carro."

Carol percebeu Rick levantando a cabeça, completamente desorientado. O pobre porquinho agora corria sem rumo, desesperado pelo pátio.

Ela soltou o ar dos pulmões. Ar que nem tinha percebido que segurava.

_... Ele está vivo..._

"PAI!" Carl colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta Bloco C. "PAI!"

"NÃO! Não saia!" Carol gritou para o menino. "Michonne, não deixe ninguém sair!" Michonne colocou a mão no peito do garoto, impedindo-o de sair.

Michonne e Carol se olharam.

E Carol percebeu sentimento no olhar da outra mulher. _...Michonne está apaixonada por Rick..._

No meio da grama, Rick desmaiou novamente. Ela estava mais perto dele. Ela precisava ajudar.

E Carol correu.

Ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos. A chuva estava tão forte que doía quando batia na pele. Do canto do olho, ela percebeu o desespero de Daryl dentro do carro, quando percebeu que ela tinha saído da cozinha no pátio, e agora corria na direção de Rick, desacordado no meio da grama.

Reunindo toda força e coragem, ela se ajoelhou do lado de Rick, tentando acordá-lo. A terra estava tão molhada que agora era lama pura, ela escorreu, e sentiu a mão afundando na terra. "Rick, acorda! Rick!" Sem sucesso. Ela se abaixou, tentando auscultar o coração dele e sentir o pulso. _...Ok, ele está vivo. O raio não o atingiu diretamente, graças a Deus, foi mais um rebote..._

"A gente precisa sair daqui." Carol passou as mãos debaixo dos braços dele, enlaçado-os na frente do peito do ex policial, e começou a puxá-lo. Ele era mais pesado do que parecia, mas a lama ajudava a escorrer o corpo pela terra. Escombros agora voavam pelo ar. Galhos de árvores e pequenas pedras atingiam o rosto de Carol, cortando a pele.

No meio do caminho, ela escorreu, e Rick caiu praticamente em cima dela. Seus braços estavam perdendo a força, e ainda tinha alguns metros até chegar a porta do bloco C. Carol fechou os olhos, recuperando a força e o fôlego.

"Você é louca! Quer me matar do coração! Jesus!" Daryl estava atrás dela, fazendo sinal para que ela cedesse seu lugar na tarefa de carregar o inconsciente Rick para dentro.

"Você é louco! Por que saiu do carro? A cerca tá toda eletrificada. Você poderia ter torrado!" Carol nem conseguia enxergar Daryl, a chuva tinha ficado mais forte ainda!

"Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você sozinha nisso? Pega as pernas dele." Daryl suspendei o torso de Rick, e Carol as pernas. Rapidamente os dois alcançaram a porta do Bloco C.

"Rick faria o mesmo por mim!" Carol não tinha duvidas

"Eu sei." Daryl também.

"PAI! RICK!" Carl, Michonne e outros estavam aflitos. Rapidamente ajudaram a levar Rick para Hershel e Bob.

Completamente encharcados, Daryl colocou Carol para dentro. Antes de fechar a porta, ele olhou para o céu. Daryl não era um homem que se assustava fácil, mas dessas vez ele ficou absurdamente pálido de pavor.

"Daryl?" Carol percebeu a expressão no rosto dele, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Não olha agora Carol, mas tem um tornado gigante quase tocando o solo bem perto das arvores! Sem bombeiro, sem médico, cruz vermelha...Talvez esse seja o verdadeiro dia do juízo final, porque aquilo ali deve ser um tornado F5."

"Oh Meu Deus!" Carol concordou plenamente. Com uma calma confundida com choque , ela disse em voz baixa, apontando para o pátio "Daryl...O...o...o vento acabou de virar o ônibus que você estacionou do lado da cerca! A cerca estourou!"

"OHHH MERDAAA! TODO MUNDO PRA DENTRO!HORDA! TORNADO! " Daryl não sabia o que era pior

_...Só espero que essa prisão seja mesmo de segurança máxima, pra agüentar um puta tornado, e uma horda de walkers..._

"DARYL! Toda a tumba está inundada e a água está subindo." Glenn e Maggie, ambos encharcados entraram no bloco C sem fôlego.

Carol olhou para Daryl, ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, apertando levemente. "A gente não vai se separar! Entendeu?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, sabendo que o sonho de viver uma vida boa na prisão estava perto do fim.

**~8~8~8~**

**Obrigada por ler. Reviews são sempre bem vindos.**

**Andressa, Leticia, Manu. Meninas, o que vocês estão esperando para essa temporada? Quem morre? Cadê o governador? O que é esse vírus novo? Me digam!**

**Eu particularmente tava louca pra saber o nome da garotinha loira (a minha Sarah ¬¬ E nada de falarem! Mas parece que ela vai dar trabalho!) E estou LOUCA pelas cenas de ação entre Rick e Carol! Yes!**

Bem, quanto ao fanfic...Preciso dizer que fui inspirada por fatos reais. Ok, não chegou a ser tornado, mas eu estava na casa da minha avó em Buenos Aires (metade da minha família mora lá), no último Natal, e estava 50 GRAUS CELSIUS! Quem tava na Argentina dezembro passado sabe do que eu tô falando! Argh.

Eu nunca senti tanto calor na minha vida, tava tão forte e abafado, que o cheiro de lixo e bueiro quase me matou. Insuportável kkkkkkkkk A chuva que veio depois deu medo, inundou tudo! Imagina nos EUAs, com tornado e furacão, deve ser assustador!

**BYE, POOKIES**


End file.
